


May The Guac Be With You

by PiscesSiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angsty Avocados, Are My Tags Funny... I Queso, Author Is Guilty of Name Dropping and Bad Puns, Burrito Shop AU, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fried Chips and Friendships, Heats Ruts and Sexy Steak Cuts, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rey, Recreational Drug Use, Replacing Laser Beams with Rice and Beans, Say NO GMO Lets GO ABO, The Author Regrets Everything, This is a Fun Hot Mess, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesSiren/pseuds/PiscesSiren
Summary: Rey has been doing fine on her own for years. Her job isn’t fulfilling but it keeps her fed. Her house isn't perfect but it keeps her safe. But after a few things start to change, she slowly starts to realize that she wants more out of her life and maybe even... herself.Also, what the hell is up with that hot customer who says she smells obscene? Rude.





	1. Hello Welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there! Real quick I wanted to say A BIG, FAT, JUICY THANK YOU to my friends who have supported me while working on this story. You duggies are pretty heckin spectacular! Listening to me gush about SW, dealing with me going through my story thought process out loud, or just continuously telling me to not give up... I don't deserve you, but I appreciate you and cherish you regardless. 
> 
> I would also like to thank YOU, the wonderful reader! Thank you to the page skimmers, the grahamer and missteak noticers, the crack and fluff lovers, the people who are bored and on their bathroom breaks, whoever you are and however you found yourself here, thank you for stopping by and reading this filth! 
> 
> Rated E just in case female presenting nipples is a problem. This story will eventually have smut in it. All sexual encounters will be very consensual. THERE WILL be some mild violence in chapter... seven... I believe. It will be tagged before the chapter is released. 
> 
> A chapter will be uploaded once a month on a random Taco Tuesday. The story will be wrapped up before EPIX is out! Tags will be added as chapters are released. 
> 
> I made some garbage, have it!

_Slosh!_

 

Water spilled over the sides of the sink station, soaking Rey’s jeggings and mismatched socks. She had no time to worry about wet clothes, the store closed over forty-five minutes ago and there was still so much to do-

 

“Drink station needs fixin' again,” Plutt muttered to her, walking past with the cash tills.

 

 _Why are you just now counting down the registers?!_ Rey wanted to scream at the general manager. But instead of saying that, Rey slammed the bowl she had been cleaning on top of the drying stack and grumbled out a “Heard.” Walking away from dishes was enough to keep her complaints to herself. She passed the task off gladly. 

 

“Teedo, finish up these dishes,” Rey commanded, removing the dish apron she was wearing and shoved it into the twenty-eight-year old’s hands.

 

“Rey, I’m about to run trash-”

 

“You can do trash after the drain-socks have been emptied out.”

 

Rey didn’t give him the chance to argue back and headed out to the lobby.

 

She wasn’t in the best mood. On the printed out schedule, she was only supposed to have worked seven to three that morning, but surprise, there were two call-ins for the night crew and Rey knew that if she didn’t stay, Plutt was going to find some passive aggressive way to retaliate.

 

With the store's tools, she untightened the screws holding the outer body of the drink station and pulled it off. The machine got unplugged before she went to work on reinforcing the shoddy wires that kept malfunctioning.

 

A loud slamming sound from the back indicated that Teedo had indeed, decided to run trash and had exited out the back door.

 

Rey groaned in irritation as she reconnected the wires to the lemonade tap. 

 

She wasn't above being petty. When she finished patching up the  _store violation_ , she started to finish up cleaning the lobby. She told Teedo to finish the dishes, so if they wanted to leave any time soon then he would get them done.

 

...They ended up getting out of the store ten minutes till midnight, almost an hour and a half over the desired clock out time. 

 

Rey waited outside with Teedo as Plutt locked up the back door. Teedo lit a joint as they stood there in silence. He acted like he was so exhausted after every shift but he barely did any work  _when_  he showed up. Rey kept all those opinions to herself. She just wanted to get home and go to bed before she had to be back in at eight the next morning.

 

The back door was locked and without a word, the three separated. Most of the employee’s that worked at the Burrito Bar were under an unspoken agreement to only talk to one another if they really had to, so it was normal to end a shift without a goodnight or goodbye.

 

Mounting her motorbike, Rey started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, merged onto the highway and headed home without looking back.  

 

The Burrito Bar where she worked was located in the small town of Jakku. It was built right off the interstate that Rey took to and from home every day. Jakku was a smaller town, so the interstate travelers were good business.

 

After driving on the empty highway for about ten minutes, Rey exited off and started driving down country roads. This was the final stretch of her drive home. She enjoyed speeding on the roads late at night when nobody else was on them. The wind blowing against her face helped ebb away some of the frustrations from work, as well as dry her pants off.

 

Lately, things haven't been the best at work, not that the Burrito Bar ever ran smoothly since she was hired, but things had been getting progressively worse. Three people had quit in the last two months. The store was always running at least one person short and Plutt was doing nothing to fix it. 

 

She turned onto a dirt road that had a green street sign that read ‘Badlands St’ and drove the last mile till her home was in sight. Rey had been living in an abandoned trailer for about a year and a half now. So far, nobody had disturbed her while she found little ways to make the place livable. It was just meant to be a temporary home while she was in-between places, and yet somehow it turned into a long-term residence.

 

Parking like a barbarian behind the trailer, Rey cut the engine of her motorbike and rushed inside her house. 

 

Grabbing her battery-powered lantern, she headed to the kitchen to cross off the day on the calendar, then began to strip and clean up for bed.

 

Rey was just too tired to focus on anything but going to sleep. An alarm on her phone was set, then she crawled into her blanket fort that was located in the living room, switched off her lantern, and fell asleep instantly.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rey pulled into her parking spot at 7:52 a.m. the next morning feeling like she could have snoozed her alarm for another twelve hours and still want a nap. The need to return to her bed was strong. Not just to get more precious hours of sleep but to return to the warmth of her bed. It was unexpectedly chilly and she didn’t think to grab a jacket when she left. It was only September, the early chill was rude and unwanted.

 

Kicking out the kickstand, Rey secured her bike and turned around to finally notice the six unknown vehicles parked in front of the store. 

 

This was out of the ordinary. 

 

Rey would bet her tightly pinched pennies that the cars didn't belong to customers since the store didn’t open for another two and a half hours. Plutt’s pickup truck was also nowhere to be found. That raised suspicion considering he was the only manager that currently had a set of store keys.

 

The idea that the store could be shutting down was a joke that had been bouncing around in the back of Rey’s head for a while. Suddenly, it wasn’t so funny.

 

She went to work on her hair, pulling the windswept mess up into her trademark three-bun hairstyle before strapping her work visor on. With her hair secured, she charged through the front doors ready to face whatever was waiting.

 

Inside, there were several unknown employees Rey had never met that were setting up the store. Workers in uniforms. This had to mean the store wasn’t shutting down, right?

 

There was one person who wasn't helping clean up the store and he was sitting at the employee break table filling out various forms. He must have sensed Rey starting at him because he looked up and his kind eyes met hers. He waved before greeting her with a “Good morning.”

 

She wasn't used to greeting anyone that early, heck she wasn't used to  _talking_  to anyone that early. Employee's never talked to each other before ten.

 

“Morning.”

 

“Are you a transfer employee or one that already works here? I’m Finn by the way, I just got hired this morning.”

 

“I’m Rey, I work here. Was there others who were hired this morning?” She introduced herself as she looked past Finn, at the employees who were working behind the sneeze-guard. 

 

Finn cleared his throat as he straightened up, “Oh no, just me. Everyone else is from other stores. I-uh-I probably should give you a heads up, they fired your old boss this morning.”

 

Rey’s eyes got wide as the serving trays, giving her full attention to Finn.

 

“Plutt  _actually_  got fired?”

 

“I guess so. The new store manager told me a little about it- he is the one who gave me this job. I met him at the gas station next door when he heard me ask the owner if they were hiring. He offered me a job here instead and gave me one of his work shirts. Crazy right? This is my orientation.”

 

Rey didn’t get the chance to redirect the conversation back to Plutt getting the boot. A woman approached the two of them, interrupting their conversation with a commanding presence.

 

Her hair was a striking shade of lavender.

 

“Rey Johnson?” She inquired, prompting Rey to nod. She wasn't dressed in the standard Burrito Bar uniform, but in a business-casual suit, informing Rey right away that she was a higher-up employee.

 

“Please follow me.”

 

Finn gave an encouraging smile that seemed to read,  _everything will be alright_  as Rey started to follow the woman to the back office. The older woman looked around the small, cluttered space with distaste, choosing to stand rather than sit in the dirty and slightly damp rolly chair. 

  

“Good morning Miss Johnson, I’m Amilyn Holdo the Area Manager. First, I need to officially inform you that your previous boss Unkar Plutt has been terminated due to negligence and failure to perform the tasks required of a Burrito Bar General Manager.”

 

Rey really wanted to ask,  _do I still have a job?_ But she didn't.

 

Holdo flipped through a small stack of manila folders, till she pulled out the one she was looking for.

 

“Alright let’s see-, Rey Johnson. You've been with the company for over two years, is that correct?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And it says here you were hired in as an emancipated minor, and that you’re now... nineteen?”

 

“Correct.”

 

Holdo sat the file down on the desk as she continued to read it over.

 

“Your paperwork needs to be updated. You don’t have an address or phone number listed, your designation hasn’t been confirmed and you have no emergency contact.”

 

“I got a phone a month ago and Plutt just wrote my number down here,” Rey pointed to the notepaper of scribbled phone numbers taped onto the wall. Plutt was the one who pressured her to get a phone in the first place. Rey was positive that Holdo didn't want to hear about how Plutt had threatened to fire Rey because she wasn't available for call-ins, or how it took a huge chunk of her savings to get the damn thing.

 

“Heard. I also need to let you know that you will need to be revalidated during the week just to make sure you received proper training while you’ve been employed.”

 

Relief spread throughout Rey's whole body. She still had a job.

 

“I would really like that. I am mostly self-trained.”

 

“That's commendable Rey," Holdo smiled. "I’m going to be blunt with you. This store is not doing well. There's going to be a lot of changes coming for this store and I need to ask if you're willing to stay and be a part of it?”

 

“Yes, please. I look forward to training under you.”

 

“Thank you,” Holdo smile brightened, “But I won’t be the one taking over this store. We're handing it over to one of our apprentices-”

 

“Holdo! Have you seen the drink station? The wires are duct taped together!” An enthusiastic voice echoed from down the supply hall.

 

“I've told Plutt to contact the Cola Company about the fountain machine,” Rey kept her gaze firm, “-and he always waved it off.”

 

“We have been making an inventory of everything that needs to be repaired and replaced on the store tablet-”

 

“We have a store tablet?”

 

“We replaced it this morning. Everything we've ordered will arrive by Tuesday. If you can think of anything else that would be needed to be replaced in the store don’t hesitate to add it on the tablet. There is an open tab for ordering new uniforms as well so we can get you a few new shirts and a new pair of shoes ordered in.”

 

Rey was speechless.

 

“Also-,” Holdo’s voice got quieter like she was dealing with a sensitive matter and didn't want to risk being overheard, “I noticed that Plutt failed to sign you up for insurance. We are going to probably need to do that soon.” Her words were deep with meaning.

 

Rey didn’t understand. She knew that a company required employees to be covered if you were an Alpha or Omega, but that was for blockers, suppressants, and stuff. Everyone who worked at the Burrito Bar since she had started was a Beta, so signing up for insurance was never pushed. Rey overheard that Plutt only hired Beta’s on purpose because he never wanted to  _deal_  with scheduling around heats and ruts, which is discrimination, though there was no way to prove it. She made a mental note to research the insurance policies for the company later.

 

Three women crowded in the doorway in a giddy rush. The one farthest from Rey spoke up, “Are we interrupting?”

 

“No Paige, what do you need?”

 

“It's time! We're all ready!” The girl closest to Rey laughed as she waved a phone and a set of keys around, “All his valuables are out of his pockets.”

 

“Excellent job, Jess,” Holdo took the items and sat them on the desk. “Girls, I want you to meet Rey. Rey, this is Jess, Kaydel, and Paige. They work at the Burrito Bar in Ileenium.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Paige smiled at Rey.

 

Kaydel and Jess gave her their own form of greeting. Rey looked over to Holdo and asked, "What is it time for?"

 

“Dameron’s initiation for becoming a General Manager,” Jess informed Rey.

 

“And It‘s his official last day as an Ileenium employee,” Paige added.

 

“It’s a tradition at the Ileenium store,” Kaydel explained, “Poe has done it to so many past employees. This is gonna be revenge for a lot of people.”

 

“Let me pull up Snapchat before we head out,” Jess fumbled with her smartphone excitedly.

 

Holdo motioned everyone out of the room. Rey followed in curious confusion.

 

“Wexley,” Paige yelled out as Jess began recording, “Grab him!”

 

Before Rey had the chance to blink, everyone started tackling a dark-haired employee. After a few moments of struggle, the mob started hoisting the victim up toward the dish sinks. There was an assortment of laugher as the man Rey assumed was Poe struggled to get out of the group's grip. He was shouting out a colorful array of swear words but it was five against one, and before he could escape the crowed dunked him into the sanitizer sink.

 

The water overflowed with dramatic flair, splashing over the sides and hitting the floor hard while Poe shouted out from getting his uniform soaked, “Aw- SHIT!”

 

The group lost it in an uproar of laughter.

 

Poe sat in the sink laughing in defeat, “Alright, alright, you got me.”

 

“Congrats on your promotion!” Kaydel congratulated Poe as she walked up to take a selfie with him. “It’s about time you got your own store!”

 

“To the soggiest manager, the Burrito Bar will ever see!” Paige laughed when she took her turn to take a picture with him.

 

“If I wasn’t on camera right now I would kill all of you,” Poe dished out the empty threat as he posed for the pictures being taken.

 

“Jokes on you, I’m sexually aroused by the thought of dying,” Jess deadpanned.

 

The group exploded with laughter again.

 

Rey hung back and observed as the celebration continued. The energy was high and she was still just trying to wake up more and accept that this was her new reality. 

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Fifteen minutes before open and everything was done. The chips were all fried and bagged, the guac was smashed and perfect, the line was set and Rey was thunderstruck. 

 

It felt like a spell had been cast on the store.

 

“Finn, Rey, come over here,” Poe swayed his arm in a big sweeping wave as he and a few others stood around the prep table.

 

Rey finished stocking the lobby spoons and headed over to stand next to the group that had gathered. A bunch of tiny portion cups sat on the table, each filled with a small amount of the lemon-lime juice used for cooking.

 

Poe looked at everyone with such admiration. His expression reflected the love of someone who had met and parted with may souls.

 

“Alright. I know that everyone has always told me I am a little extra-,”

 

“Oh, you are guac level extra,” Paige razzed Poe as she held her cup up in a mock of toast.

 

“Thanks, Tico,” Poe chuckled, “Where to start? Uh-, working with this company has given me many opportunities that I would have never sought out for myself.  There have been lessons I have learned that I might not have realized I was learning at the time and many priceless friendships have been gained from fellow coworkers and customers. Many wonderful things have come from working with this company. And now after many fortunate years, I am finally getting my own store. This will be the eighth Burrito Bar that I will have had the opportunity to have worked at, and how fitting that it is on 8th street. So, this will be my lucky store. My BB-8!”

 

“Oh my gourd- you  _are_  extra,” Jess teased, “Who nicknames a building?”

 

“Hush,” he booped Jess on the nose, “Now, as excited as I am to be moving on to this new and exciting journey with the Burrito Bar, I can’t pretend like I wouldn’t be here without the constant support of my fellow coworkers whos roasting and bratty but efficient standard-checks kept me in line enough to get where I am today. Not everyone is here right now but I’m sure you know how much I appreciate working with each of you. And to the people I am just getting to know-” Poe broke off to single out Finn and Rey, “I won’t let you down. Okay, I promise I’m done with the monologue. Amilyn, if you would be so kind?” 

 

“To the BB8 store!” Holdo toasted before she drank the citrus juice like a shot. Others started to follow suit. Rey held her cup up in cheers and took it as quick as she could. It was so sour. It was awful. There was a hand full of gross’s and yuck’s before Paige admitted she liked the taste.

 

As soon as everyone threw their empty cups in the nearest trash can, the front door opened and the first customer of the day started walking in.

 

“Hello, welcome!”

 

Rey wasn’t expecting the whole team to say the greeting with her.

 

It was nice.

 

Paige was ready to take the customers order, taking him down the line and leading him to Kaydel who rung him out. Before he left, the two girls managed to make him laugh and make a connection. He dropped three dollars into the tip jar before walking out with a smile.

 

It was always a great feeling to make a customer laugh. It was one of the best parts of her job. 

 

An online ticket started printing out. Once it finished she ripped it from the printer and read the order over.

 

It was a single order, due in seven minutes. The name on the ticket read Kylo Ren.

 

She sat the ticket down on the line before she began to wash her hands and glove up. It took her seconds put together the bowl, then Rey removed her gloves and wrote his name on top of the lid with a permanent marker.

 

Part of his name transferred to the palm of her hand as she placed the bowl in a brown bag with chips and a portion cup of salsa.

 

She was about to throw the order in the hot box before a customer came up to the register.

 

“I have an order for pickup.”

 

“Name?” Rey asked him politely. 

 

“It’s for Mr. Ren.”

 

“It’s right here in my hand,” Rey handed over the brown bag, “Have a fantastic day Mr. Ren.”

 

The man’s face paled, “My name is Mikita, ma’am.”

 

“Oh, well then, I hope you have a fantastic day Mikita,” Rey gave her best customer service smile.

 

He gave her a nod as his farewell before he dashed out the door in a hurry to take Mr. Ren his lunch.

 

Another online ticket started printing out and Rey got ready to once again wash her hands and glove up.

 

Rey took a second to look at the reversed inky black stamp of the name Ren on her hand. The way the marker bled on her skin made the R look like a B. 

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

The whole shift ran like a dream. Rey was certain that she would wake up any moment in her bed and realize everything was just an over exaggerated fantasy. Plutt would still be her boss, she would still be running around without support from anybody else, the place would be a wreck and the natural order of things would be restored-

 

But it wasn’t a dream.

 

Paige, Jess, and Kaydel clocked out and left around two. Each of the girls in one way, shape or form found a way to praise Rey and give her encouragement for her performance throughout the day. Deep down, she wished she could reject their positive energy with a protective barrier. Rey knew that their admiration came from a genuine place, and that made it even scarier.

 

She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she was excited to work with them for the following week to come. Rey had learned from the girls that there would be a few different workers from other stores coming to help out during the upcoming week. It had already been scheduled at the other stores in advance.

 

Rey silently wondered how long they had been planning on firing Plutt.

 

Stepping in the back office to grab her keys she let her eyes wandered around the newly transformed office. Everything was  _clean._  Everything was put where it belonged.

 

Rey closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh as a slow grin spread across her face.

 

“I can do this, I can do this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 353 days until the GRAND OPENING!


	2. What Can I Get Started For You Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needing to relearn a job she never got properly trained on, she has no time for vague customer complaints and silky smooth voices that keep her up at night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPEN LATE SO YOU CAN EAT GREAT! 
> 
> Late night Taco Tuesday update because I was too excited to wait till tomorrow afternoon. 
> 
> Eat! And don't forget to USE THE FORK! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the garbage I made! See you next month for chapter 3!

Poe stood next to Finn and watched as the newest employee of the BB8 roll together a ridiculously large burrito that might have needed a second shell. It was filled with double portions of almost everything, triple portions of sour cream.

 

It was a big, juicy burrito… and he rolled it together perfectly.

 

“Finn, buddy- You’re already a professional at rolling,” Poe praised in a loud and proud fashion.

 

“Very impressive,” Kaydel applauded from behind the counter, reaching out for the burrito. Finn handed it over to her without question.

 

“Ah, good size, no spillage, - feels nice and heavy in my hand,” She moved the burrito up and down like it was a weight and wiggled her eyebrows in a teasing way.

 

“I always like to hear that my burritos have good _hand feel_ ,” Finn played along.   

 

Poe cleared his throat and warned, “Open kitchen…”

 

Kaydel stopped weighing the burrito and held it with both hands, bringing it to her mouth, meeting Poe’s gaze with a challenge, “Hmm. But the real test is in the taste-”

 

Finn bit his bottom lip, let out a soft moan as she began to stick her tongue out to lick the foil-

 

“ _Open kitchen_!” Poe cut them off.

 

Kaydel started laughing. Finn smiled and asked, “What do you mean, open kitchen?”  

 

“Ah- well, it’s a call we use at the Ileenium store when we get a little too inappropriate at work,” Poe explained.

 

“It’s used as a joke most of the time,” Kaydel began pulling the foil off the humongous burrito, “If the lobby is empty like it is now, and someone says an explicit word or something lewd, someone will yell out ‘open kitchen’ for the fun of it.”

 

“We also use it as a warning or reminder if we do have customers.” Poe turned his attention from Finn to Kaydel, “-Are you really going to eat that?”

 

“It might have been for practice, but there is no point in wasting it.”  

 

She took a giant bite out of the top of the burrito. This time, her vulgarities wasn’t for show. Her brown eyes rolled back into her head as she started chewing through the meal in her hands. It was probably the first thing Kaydel had ate that day, and she couldn’t stop once she started.

 

“That good?” Poe teased her affectionately.

 

Rey was listening in to the conversation as she absentmindedly scratched her inner wrist. A new online order printed out from the register, motivating her to head to the sink station. She clipped the receipt order up and read it over as she washed her hands.

 

One bowl, chips and salsa. Due in seven minutes for Kylo Ren.

 

It was quick to make. Rey removed her gloves and wrote the name on the lid of the bowl before it was ready to be bagged.  

 

Rey scratched her wrist once more. It had only been about three shifts since company rules started being reinforced and already her skin was dried out from repeatedly washing her hands.

 

Standard required a lot of hand washing. Plutt had not.

 

After she was all finished, Rey tossed the receipt into the bag and stapled it shut.

 

Right on schedule, Mikita pulled into the parking lot to pick up Mr. Ren’s lunch. He reached the register at the exact minute the order was due. Rey handed the order over, expecting him to flee the store without having to engage in an interaction.

 

Surprising her lack of expectations, he took the order and sat it on the counter. “A word with your manager, if I may?”

 

Rey called Poe over, leaving the two of them to speak. Their conversation was brief. Not too long after it started, Poe reached out and shook Mikita’s hand, then the customer was on his way out of the building. Poe turned around with an unreadable expression.

 

Before the prying workers could ask what happened, a few customers entered the store pulling everyone’s focus away from the mystery. Rey, Finn, and Poe all washed their hands and gloved up while Kaydel finished up her break.

 

They took down the small rush in no time.

 

With the lobby cleared, Rey and Poe began to train Finn on how to make salad dressing.

 

After following all the steps on the recipe card, Finn offered Rey a sample to taste test. She took the spoon he had dipped into the blender, and let the mixture slide into her mouth. She didn’t hold back her opinion to spare his feelings. Taste testing was an important part of the job.  

 

“It’s almost perfect. Add a little more honey and another sprinkle of oregano.”

 

Finn did as she suggested. He gave the mixture one last stir with the ladle, then had Poe taste the final product.

 

When the mixture hit his palate, Poe made an expression of theatrical happiness.

 

“Shit, - …it’s fucking perfect.”

 

Rey raised an eyebrow at him in mocking disgust. “Uh…., open kitchen?”

 

Poe and Finn both grinned wildly at Rey. There were no words spoken, but she could feel the rush of affection that they were feeling. 

 

It was a strange thing to her, workers having pride in the job being done. Laughing and getting along while working. Having a silly call to remind each other to be appropriate. It would’ve never been needed before the transfer employees came to help with the store. Everyone who worked at the Burrito Bar before never watched what they said, and Plutt never reprimanded anyone for cursing around customers… so yeah.  

 

Rey found them endearing, with their made-up calls and all.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

The morning was over and shift change was complete. With nothing else left to be restocked in her area, Rey was ready to ask to clock out for the day.

 

That was when the store phone started ringing.

 

Kaydel was showing Finn how to cut steak, so they were both gloved up and on task and Poe had just excused himself to the restroom.

 

“I’ll get it,” Rey volunteered, heading towards the back office with something close to a skip in her step.

 

Sitting down in the new office chair that Amilyn bought for the store, Rey reached over and picked up the ringing phone.

 

“Thank you for calling the Jakku Burrito Bar, this is Rey, how may I help you?”

 

Yep. That was indeed the official greeting that she was told to answer the phones with. For Plutt, a simple _Hello,_ or even a _what do you want_ had been acceptable _._

 

Who knew that the proper greeting was actually a big, fat mouthful.

 

Over the phone, a deep, irritated voice demanded, “Put me through to whoever is in charge.”

 

“He’s unavailable, what do you want?”

 

“I just said what I want. I would like to speak to a manager.”

 

A scowl twisted onto Rey’s face. “And I said he is unavailable. _What do you want_?”

 

“Is this how people normally talk on the phone around here? First Hutt’s Pizza and now- Ah whatever, -” The customer grumbled, interrupting his own rant. “I received a pickup order from your store today with an obscene scent attached to it, -”

 

“Define obscene?”

 

“-I was- _Pardon_?”

 

“It’s not a very descriptive explanation to the problem, that’s all I’m saying.” Rey picked a piece of dried cilantro off her arm. She knew that she was being rude, but she was irritated, and she wasn't just going to be nice to him because she had to.

 

“It was obscene in the fact that it shouldn’t have been there. I should contact the health department-”

 

“Sir,” Her tone came out abrasive, “I can tell you’re upset, but if you were going to call the health department, you would’ve called them and not us. Let us fix your problem. Let me help you.”

 

“And how do _you_ suggest to help me?”

 

“We can take care of your next order-”

 

“I hardly think that a free pickup order will rectify the situation.”

 

“And of course we can refund the order that you’re unsatisfied with-”

 

“The refund won’t fix the problem.”

 

She scratched her neck and wrinkled her nose in irritation. Most customers who call to complain were _trying_ to get free food.

 

He said he had a pickup order. She handled all three that had come through that day. There had been one that was for Ahsoka Tano, an elderly regular that Rey knew and spoke to commonly. The second order was for Bazine Netal who Rey knew by face but not much past that, And the last one she made was for Kylo Ren.

 

Point-blank she asked, “What would you suggest I do, _Mr. Ren_?”

 

After a moment of silence, Rey wondered if the call got disconnected.

 

The unhappy customer’s voice was uneven and an octave deeper when he responded.

 

“Are you the one that put my order together today?”

 

Rey repositioned the phone to her other ear.

 

“Yes.”

 

There was a low, growling sound that came from the phone. It was a faint sound, hard to hear over the static of the speaker. It caused goosebumps to rise across her arms.

 

“Do you know what you did wrong today?” He asked, no longer talking like someone who called to complain but to interrogate.  

 

She should hang up. Let him call the health department. She didn’t know what was wrong with his order, but whatever it was, it wasn’t worth being in this awkward conversation a second longer.

 

“-I won’t ask again.”

 

Rey let out a frustrated huff. She should have been angry at him for talking to her the way he had been. Her eyes roamed the knick-knacks on the office desk as she began to list off her work sins for the day with a brat like attitude. “I told a customer we were out of lemon wedges for her water because she was rude and I didn’t want to cut them for her. A burrito I was making earlier tore and I wrapped it up in the foil anyways without telling the customer, I answered this phone call-”

 

Her customer cut her off with an impatient and heady voice, “I can smell your scent _all over the bag_ _and_ _receipt_!”

 

“I-, … you what?”

 

“Your scent,” His voice murmured through the speaker, “It’s the damnedest thing I’ve ever… _Who are you_ -”

 

“Woah-,” Rey held a hand up in the air, even though her customer couldn’t see it, “- Who knows what happened to your food before it got delivered. You have no proof that the obscene scent came from our store, or me.”

 

“It would be easy to find out.” His voice vibrated through the phone.

 

He seemed so sure. Something about the whole thing set off a warning alarm in her brain.

 

“Is this a prank call?”

 

“Of course not-”

 

“Are you really going to call the health department on our store?” She coldly questioned.

 

“I’m going to if you don’t stop interrupting me-”   

 

“I’m not sure what you want, Kylo Ren. Clearly, you smelled something you didn’t like on your food, but you don’t want the order replaced or refunded. There isn’t much more my manager or I can do for you. So -”

 

“Wait, don’t hang-”

 

“-either call the health department and see where that takes you or stop being such a spoiled brat and enjoy the fact that you didn’t go hungry today!” She slammed the phone a little too hard down onto the receiver.

 

It took a whole minute for Rey’s aggression to fade away.

 

That… could have been handled better.  

 

Rey wasn’t sure what she would tell Poe. He was her manager, and it seemed like the kind of thing that she should tell him, but, they had explained how to deal with customer complaints. Be calm, listen, acknowledge the problem, sympathize-

 

She had done none of those things.

 

Everyone was huddled around the grill table when she walked back out into the kitchen. Finn was weaving his Knife across a piece of nerf steak, cutting it into strips then to chunks.

 

“-You want to make sure that you don’t move your wrist. There you go, you got it!” Kaydel instructed Finn on his knife technique. “Finn, those are some sexy, steak cuts.”

 

“You’re a sexy steak cut.” Poe winked at Kaydel who rolled her eyes at his goofiness.  

 

Poe took a picture of Finn’s work area with his smartphone, “I have to send this to the managers GroupMe.”

 

“Tallie is gonna be jealous. It took her months to get her cut sizes down to the right size.” Kaydel reminisced.  

 

“Yeah, but she got there.” Poe beamed as he typed away on his phone.

 

“She sure did. It’s so great to watch the workers blossom right before your eyes. God, look at where we were when I started four years ago. You were just a kitchen manager, and now you have your own store!”

 

Poe smirked at her, “I know, and now you are taking my position in the Ileenium store. Hope you like that salary life you queen. We’re both moving up.”

 

Kaydel blinked at him from the other side of the grill table.

 

“What?”

 

“I was supposed to wait until you finished helping me set up here. Amilyn was gonna tell you officially when you went back to the Ilee-”

 

“Wait, stop!” Kaydel took off her gloves and walked around the tall island table with an expression of doubt, “Why is Paige being passed up for Apprentice?”

 

Poe looked from Finn to Rey then landed on Kaydel. With a defeated sigh, he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Paige is gonna be annoyed that I didn’t give her the chance to talk to you first-”

 

“Get on with it Dameron,” Kaydel insisted.

 

“Paige is going to be transferring out of state by the end of this month, so she turned down the promotion. You were the unanimous decision after Paige was no longer an option.” 

 

Kaydel seemed to be very emotional about this. Her eyes didn’t swell with tears, but her body looked like it was twitching with physical reactions to the news.

 

“Paige moving out of state?”

 

Poe placed a hand on Kaydel’s shoulder to comfort her. “She’s moving on to getting her Master’s Degree.”   

 

“But, Rose-”

 

“Rose is going to be transferring here. We talked about it when we made the schedule last week. Her first day is tomorrow-”

 

Kaydel placed her hands over her mouth, “What? They are separating?”

 

Poe’s usually joyful face turned down in grief. “There is a lot going on. I’m sorry Kay, I meant for you to find out about your promotion in a good way. I royally fucked it up.”

 

“Open kitchen. I _am_ happy. It’s just, everyone is leaving. Everything feels like it’s ending, and please don’t say that inspirational bullshit about it all being new beginnings.”

 

Poe pulled his dear friend into a firm hug. “Growing up and apart sucks. We’re lucky we can all still communicate through our phones.”

 

“Growing up? Poe, you are over thirty.”

 

“You don’t think that I don’t still feel like a child at times? Growing up has no age limit.”

 

Kaydel pulled out of their hug and crossed her arms like it would keep her emotions in her chest. She turned to look at Finn and Rey. “Alright, sorry for the feels trip we just went on. Not very professional of your managers to be standing around gossiping and being all emotional.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Finn sat the knife he finished using down onto the cutting board. “I’m not an expert on the restaurant business, but you were more worried about someone else’s hard work being acknowledged than your own, and I think that is a great quality for a leader to have.”

 

“Listen to you sounding so wise,” Poe frowned, “You’re about to make a grown man cry in the middle of the afternoon on a Monday and nobody wants to see that.”

 

“Don’t cry,” Finn commanded Poe.

 

“Ugh, this sucks,” Kaydel kicked the prep table trash can. “I want to go back to three years ago, when most of us were still in college and we were having onesie parties in Jess’s old apartment, playing Mario 3D World-”

 

“We will always have those memories.”

 

“Yeah, but you now live three hours away. Rose is also going to be three hours away and I don’t even know where Paige is going to be-”

 

“Scarif.”

 

“Scarif! Wow… how fancy. Very tropical.” Kaydel sighed. “I’m-, I’m so happy for her. I’m gonna miss them.”

 

“And now we get to meet new people,” Poe offered, “Like these two exceptional workers.”

 

“I’m just here to roll burritos.” Rey shrugged, looking away from the kind and knowing expressions.

 

“Yeah, and I’m just here for the insurance.” Finn played along, acting like he was disinterested in the group.  

 

Kaydel laughed, her warm smile shining brightly, “Thank you, guys.”

 

The front door opened as a group of loud teenagers entered the dining room. Kaydel looked like she wanted to talk more, but she turned around and greeted the customers before washing her hands and gloving up.

 

Seeing her opening, Rey looked over at Poe. “Hey, a little bit ago, I got a customer complaint.”

 

Poe positively glowed at this news. “Rey, you tease! How dare you not tell me right away? Spill that tea, - no wait, spill those beans!”

 

“Well- wait, shouldn’t you be upset?”

 

“Now how would we improve if we didn’t know what we were doing wrong? What was it? Bad batch of chips? Burrito came apart in the bag?” Poe let out an excited gasp, “Did they find a bay leaf?”

 

She couldn’t help but giggle at his choices of complaints.

 

“No, some asshole customer said he smelled something obscene on his bag.”

 

“Oh geez. We got calls like that once a week in the Ileenium store. We have more alphas and omega’s working in that store so scent complaints are a common thing.”

 

“People actually complain about that?” Finn looked at Poe in disbelief.

 

“Well, not everyone is a level headed customer,” Poe shrugged.

 

Rey felt relief pass through her body. Her manager wasn’t upset with her. Not that she had seen Poe get upset, but she was finding herself not wanting to disappoint him, or the store.

 

“I should probably clock out.” Rey realized suddenly, looking at the clock and finding that she was over a half hour late in doing so.

 

“Alright. Oh, wait, before you go I have a quick question for you.” Poe placed a hand on her back and lead her back to the office where the schedule was posted. “I wanted to ask you if you minded switching hours on Sunday?”

 

“No. Wasn’t I supposed to close?” Rey looked at the date in question.

 

“Yeah, I need you here in the morning. We got an order for a thousand-dollar catering today, and I want you here to help set it up on Sunday.”

 

Rey looked at her manager with big, wide eyes. “A thousand dollars.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“Wow, the biggest catering I’ve ever helped with was three hundred dollars.”

 

“Isn’t it exciting? I already contacted other stores and we will be getting all the product in by Friday.”

 

“This is… really good for our store’s business.” Rey smiled at Poe.

 

“It sure is. Alright, now get out of here. You did a really great job today. Oh and don’t worry about that customer complaint, I mean it, Rey.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waved as she made her way back out to the front so she could leave for the day.

 

Yeah, right.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

The sky was beautiful on her drive home, but she didn’t pay any attention to it. Rey made it home and parked outside her trailer and somberly made her way inside.

 

After her screen door slammed shut behind her, she let out a big sigh.

 

Being around the chatty and affectionate crew members at the BB8 all day made her home life feel quieter and lonelier than ever.

 

Not that she wanted to be around the constant banter and laughter all the time, but it was better than unlimited silence that home offered.

 

It was tuck-in early kind of night. Rey marked off the day, changed into her sleepwear and burrowed herself into her soft blankets on her bed so she could try to get some extra sleep.

 

The sun was setting, taking all the natural light away from the room. The oncoming darkness should have helped her doze off, but sleep was hard to catch when she couldn’t get a certain voice out of her head.

 

_“Do you know what you did wrong today?”_

 

“Asshole.” She growled out loud as her eyebrows drew together, squeezing her legs together before she repositioned herself in her bed. His voice continued replaying like a tv jingle she couldn’t forget.

 

_“I won’t ask again.”_

 

Suddenly she was feeling smothered. Rey tossed the blankets off of her. She got up to grab a water bottle and started pace around the living room.  

 

The sun was fully set. Rey just stood in her dark living room holding her half-empty water bottle with a shaky grip as the seconds ticked by.

 

Another growl escaped her mouth, but this one was in defeat.

 

With a sigh, Rey abandoned the water bottle somewhere and leaned against her living room wall. Without any buildup, she began to rub her breast. She let out a small whimper as her nipples tightened underneath her shirt.

 

Was it normal to be annoyed at being aroused?  

 

Rey squeezed her breast a few more times before moving a hand down to her current problem, drawing slow circles over top the dampened fabric covering her sex.

 

Her body responded to the attention greedily.

 

With her eyes locked shut she worked her clit through the barrier of her soft leggings. She could feel the tension building slowly. She kneaded harder and thrust up into her hand.

 

Rey let out a frustrated growl. It wasn’t enough. She didn’t want to draw it out.

 

Pushing her hand past the waistband of her pants, she dipped fingers around the edge of her slit. She was further irritated at how sticky she was.

 

Rey groaned in irritation. Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps as she began to rub her clit faster, chasing her orgasm with impatience.

 

Getting close, she started panting. She felt herself begin to spasm involuntarily. So close. She just needed _something_ to tip her over.

 

“ _I can smell your scent all over the bag and receipt.”_

 

An embarrassing whine filled the quiet room as her tension snapped, the wave of her orgasm broke through. She thrust into her own palm as she rode out her fleeting, sexual high.  

 

When she began to descend, she slid down onto the floor, catching her breath.

 

Rey wasn’t sure how long she sat there in a daze, overthinking the customer’s voice and feeling like her body was glued to the floor. She eventually rose to clean herself up and returned to her bed.

 

Folding her body up in her blankets, she made herself as small as she could.

 

Her dark living room continued being still, quiet, and very empty.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB

 

Rey showed up for work the next day seven minutes late.

 

She opened with Teedo. It was a quiet open that reminded her a little of what _normal_ used to feel like in the store.

 

Once he was awake enough to hold a conversation, Teedo told Rey that he turned his two-weeks’ notice in. He was boasting and saying that he had found a better paying job- but she suspected that he just didn’t like all the changes the store had gone through and was jumping ship like the rest of Plutt’s lackeys.

 

Rey kept her comments to herself, but she couldn’t help to wonder who else was going to leave because of the changes.

 

After the first two hours of the shift passed, the front door swung open and Paige, Poe, and Jess all walked in chirping about something.

 

“- and I thought, you were done with that!” Jess’s voice carried throughout the lobby.

 

“I was, but then, there was an event that I was interested in and I redownloaded the app,” Paige responded and didn’t even sound guilty as Poe barked out a laugh.

 

“Jess you have no right to tease Paige for playing Pokémon-Go, you still work on your _Farmville_.”

 

“It relaxes me!” Jess threw her hands up as the three of them made their way to the register to clock in. 

 

“Jess, _it’s time to sell the farm_!”

 

Jess ignored Poe and waved at Rey before clocking in.

 

“Good morning Rey. Good morning Teedo!” Paige greeted from behind Jess.

 

Teedo gave a nod for his greeting, then went to the back to work on dishes so he could avoid interactions.

 

“Morning,” Rey greeted, feeling a small bubble of warmth fill her chest.

 

“It’s gonna be another great, busy day today!” Poe predicted as he turned on the drink cooler light.

 

He was right about the busy part.

 

After the store opened, they got hit unexpectedly before peak even started. The line was out to the door and everyone was running around and banging into each other like human bumper cars in the small kitchen. It may have seemed chaotic, but the customers were moved at a decent pace while everyone kept up with their task.

 

The line finally started to die down after actual peak ended, giving everyone a chance to breathe and set up for shift change. 

 

“New online due in seven minutes!” Teedo shouted over to Rey just as she was going to start slicing and dicing jalapenos.

 

“-It’s for someone named _Kylo Ren_.”

 

“Uhh-, no, actually- you make it Teedo. I’m already set up to cut these.”

 

“Nope. I’m already clocked out,” Teedo slid his card through the register and excused himself to sit down in the lobby to eat his meal.

 

Nobody else was available to take care of the order. She had to make it.

 

Trying to making sure there was no issue this time, she washed her hands three times before she gloved up to make the order.

 

Being extra careful not to touch anything with her exposed arms, Rey let the bowl slide into the bag and plopped the salsa and chips in. The receipt was stapled to the outside of the bag and it was all done with her gloves left on.

 

No name on the bowl. Nothing that could be traced to her on the bag.

 

She hoped.

 

The order was being put in the hot-box when the front door opened. Without looking up, Rey shouted out, “Hi, welcome!”

 

She knew that a customer was coming up to the counter, she could hear the impatient shuffle of feet heading toward her.  She turned around and look out at the lobby-

 

And her eyes locked on to an intense gaze.

 

The customer reached the counter without breaking eye contact with her.

 

Rey didn’t recognize him, but he looked down at her like he knew her. He was dressed in a suit that had to have been tailored to fit his tall, broad frame. He towered over her, even as he stood on the other side of the counter. Dark hair, dark eyes. He looked like a towering nightmare in a daydream.

 

He stared her down, nostrils flared before he muttered, “It is you.”

 

An unavoidable blush flooded across Rey’s face and down her neck as she took a step back from the counter.

 

She _did_ recognize his voice.

 

“Oh fuck.”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasp* ..... Open kitchen, Rey. 
> 
> 317 days until the GRAND OPENING!


	3. Is This Going To Be For Here, Or To Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She just wants to keep her job and maybe make some good friends along the way. He just wants to eat some good food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I know it's not a Taco Tuesday but... it's my birthday! YEET! Have a chapter! Posting to you live from my desk! 
> 
> There will be another chapter released this month on a Taco Tuesday, and then back to single chapters a month leading up to the movie.
> 
> I like to make trash for fun and don't mind sharing it. More is on the way!

This was not a work-related stress dream. She had just said the word  _fuck_  to him directly. Here. On this day. In broad daylight— No take backs. The sale is final. Standing there in her torn up work shirt and wearing the company logo on her visor, she spewed the word that could instantaneously get her fired on the spot.

 

Calmly, she cleared her throat.  

 

Pressing the feed button on the receipt printer, Rey ripped off a piece of the blank paper and started writing out her resignation with the counterfeit detector pen that was close by.

 

She barely got the word  _resign_  down before Kylo snatched the paper from her.

 

“—Hey!”

 

There was a universal expression of judgment on his face as he looked over her scribbles for a split second. He crumpled the melodramatic note in his large fist.

 

“You would quit your job so quickly?”

 

“Figured I’d save you the trouble of having to contact customer service.”

 

“I should,” He gripped the counter with his empty hand, but then let it go, “—but it’s not worth it.”

 

“Getting someone fired isn’t worth it?” She asked flatly, crossing her arms and ready to hear his explanation.

 

He pressed his lips together for a moment in thought. His eyes narrowed and she couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him in a challenge.

 

“The restaurant options around this area are very selective and repetitive,” He explained, looking away from her, “I can endure your poor manners and confrontational personality if it saves me from having to eat at Waffle House  _every_ day.”

 

 _What an asshole, Waffle House is great!_  She figured she better just roll with it and hope that she can salvage this day, and hopefully her job. Trying not to sound sour, she responded with a “Heard,” —and turned around to grab his order out of the hot-box.

 

Her nerves were vibrating in her body. He had no way of knowing she was… thinking about his voice last night. He clearly didn’t want to get into it with her either so, better to just finish the transaction and hope that she can control her mouth better in the future.   

 

She held the bag out for him to take. Unaware of herself, she  _not too discreetly_  let her eyes climb up him to… observe. His suit was business casual. Everything ironed and tucked to order. It looked expensive.

 

He was nothing at all what she imagined when she heard his voice over the phone. His face looked young.  

 

Why had he come to pick up the order today, and not Mikita?

 

The feeling of the bag slowly slipping out of her hands pulled her out of her line of thoughts.

 

“So that’s it? Water under the bridge and all that?” Rey questioned him, hoping he didn’t notice her looking him up and down.

 

Clearing his throat, Kylo looked away from her.

 

“For now.”

 

“For now?” She repeated back in a questioning tone. Rey assumed he would still be angry about the conversation they had on the phone the day prior but maybe she was the only one that had fixated on it? She couldn’t help but sense more of a fight in him.

 

He didn’t look back at her, but he was facing her enough that she could see the twitch under his left eye. Looking over him again, she noticed this time that his fist was clenched and his posture was stiff. He  _was_  frustrated. Perhaps like her, he was also trying to play nice and couldn’t say the things he really wanted to say.

 

“Alright, well then,” She began to tensely scratch her wrist and stepped away from the counter. “Have a fantastic day.”

 

“Yeah, you too,” His words were distant and off — until his nostrils flared up and his vague expression disappeared. Rey took another step back, thankful for the counter that was a barrier between the two of them. She felt like she was about to see that fight that she sensed he was holding back. He looked her dead in the eyes. Kylo took a deep breath through his nose before he spoke in the same voice that kept her up the night before— “Stop doing that.”

 

“D—doing  _what_?”

 

Kylo leaned across the counter, his bouncy hair framing his face as he drew her attention with the anger and fear in his eyes.

 

“Scratching.”

 

He took another deep inhale. His brown eyes darkened. Rey felt the hairs on her neck stand straight up as her heart beat hard in her chest. What the fuck?

 

Paige and Jess reentered the kitchen. Paige walked over to her work area and started pulling the endorian chicken off the grill as Jess began washing her hands.

 

“—Hey P, you got any spare eye lube I can use?” Jess shouted in made-up accent, rubbing soap up and down her forearms. “Me peepers are dry AF.”  

 

“Um… do you mean eye drops?”

 

“You got any?”

 

“I believe I have some out in my – Rey, is everything alright?”

 

“All good, thanks.” Rey exhaled without looking away from her customer.

 

“Rey.” He said her name so softly, she could barely hear it.

 

“Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. Ren?” She tried her best to look fearless as she looked up to him expectantly. Again, there was a twitch underneath his left eye.

 

Without responding, he placed his bag on the counter and pulled out his wallet. She couldn’t look away from his fingers as they moved across the black leather delicately and with purpose as he pulled his business card out.

 

He dropped his card into the basket for the free burrito drawing and then exited the building.

 

When he had left the parking lot, Paige admitted crossly, “I wish alphas  _didn’t do that_.”

 

Jess whipped her head around and gawked at Paige.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“His scent spiked," Paige wrinkled her nose, "He is a full grown adult. He should have better control of himself in public.”

 

“Wow, you must find his smell really offensive.” Jess frowned as she hydrated the pinto beans that were on the frontline.

 

“It’s… not the worst smell I’ve scented.” Paige whined. Jess didn’t seem to like the needy tone that Paige was using. It seemed a little out of character to Rey. Paige was always so calm and sweet.

 

Poe came out to the kitchen, hearing her raised voice. He looked a little scary as he walked up to the grill cook with a stern look.

 

“What is it?”

 

“An alpha customer expressed his scent,” Jess put her hands on Paige’s shoulders and looked at Poe darkly.

 

Poe didn’t miss the look. “Paige, I am sending you home.”

 

“What, no I’m fine.”

 

Jess took the spatula out of Paige’s hand and set it down on the grill. “BB, listen to your manager.”

 

“Come on, we can talk about it outside. Let’s not risk it, biscuit.” Poe took charge and led Paige out the back door as she continued to explain that she was fine.

 

Jess took charge of the grill. A flare of aggression pushing her forward as she cut up the chicken Paige had pulled earlier.

 

The kitchen was silent except for the swift scraping of the knife tearing through the meat.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Poe had refused to let Paige back in. Jess had to calm down a little before she could explain to Rey that Paige was getting close to her heat, and they didn’t want anything to trigger it into activating sooner. Apparently, Paige had pretty painful and hard to manage heats and sometimes, her suppressants weren’t enough to keep them from breaking through. Paige had to do a lot to keep her heats on schedule.  

 

When she clocked out and exited the store, Rey found most of the employee’s standing outside and gathered around the back door.

 

“Rey, you can’t leave yet!” Poe shouted from the back door, “Wait right there!” And slipped back inside the store.

 

“Come here, we need to ask you something, anyways” Jess yelled before she hit her vape.

 

Diverting her path to her motorbike, Rey joined Jess, Paige and the newly arrived Kaydel. The mid-day sun was blocked by the shade of the building as the gaggle of girls stood around.

 

“So, long story short,” Kaydel jumped right into it, “We all want to go to the club this Friday and we would like to invite you.”

 

“We were talking about how we’re a little sad to be leaving this store after the catering, and how it’s really going to be the last time all of us are together in one spot,” Jess admitted, “Then Paige suggested we have a house warming party for Rose and the conversation escalated and  _we want to go dancing_!”

 

“No pressure or anything,” Paige smiled kindly, “But if you would like to go, we would love to have you.”

 

“Before you answer, just know that I’m calling dibs on doing your make-up,” Kaydel claimed. “I’ve been dreaming of giving you winged eye-liner All. Damn. Week.”

 

“Open kitchen!” Paige chirped.

 

“We’re outside, you  _spawn of a curdler_ ,” Jess laughed.

 

“Ugh—stop saying that!” Kaydel snapped at Jess, “It’s so gross.”

 

Jess just laughed maniacally. 

 

Rey grinned, then said, “It sounds like fun.”

 

Paige let out an excited, “Yay,” as she gave Rey a hug. Rey stiffened at the touch at first, but then immediately put her arms around Paige so that she knew she was accepting the hug.

 

She wasn’t used to much physical contact so it was never expected.

 

“Rey, we’re all sliding into your DM’s tonight. Give us your number and shit,” Jess pulled out her phone. Paige pulled out of the hug and grabbed her phone that was sitting on the concrete next to her La Croix.

 

Clearing her throat, Rey pulled out her own phone that she bought a month ago from her phone case wallet.

 

Rey read off her phone number so the girls could each text their name to her so she could save their numbers.

 

“Do you have Snapchat, Tumblr, Instagram, or any social media like that?” Kaydel asked.

 

“No, not yet.”

 

“Heard,” Paige smiled, waving her hand in a sweeping motion, “No biggie.”  

 

The door swung open and Poe walked over to Rey holding several flat plastic bags that each had a single shirt folded inside.

 

“Here you go! Three brand new Burrito Bar shirts,” He handed her the bags over, “—and a new visor. Oh, and here are your new shoes.”

 

Rey tabbed through the shirts and noticed the size marked on the labels. The size was the actual size she needed. She only got two shirts when she was hired and both were way too big for her. Not that she was against wearing baggy clothes, but she asked Plutt repeatedly to order her the right size and he never did.

 

Almost hugging her new work attire, she mumbled a, “Thank you,” Rey turned around and placed all her new uniforms inside her motorbike’s bag.

 

After goodbyes were said, she started her bike up and sped out of the parking lot.

 

Driving on auto-pilot she made the eight-minute ride to her home base gas station. She parked and pulled out her shower bag from the side bag and made her way inside.

 

It was an interstate gas station that she had been using for almost three years. It had good gas prices but she mainly favored it for its public showers meant for interstate truck drivers and travelers.   

 

Rey stepped into her usual stall. She locked the door and stripped, took down her hair, and turned the nozzle to let the hot water start flowing. The grimy room began to steam up.

 

Rey stood under the hot stream for a good minute silently staring at the wall. She let the water wash over her for a few, therapeutic moments, then started to wash her hair and body.

 

As she worked her generic body wash over her skin, she couldn’t keep her mind from wandering to thoughts of Kylo Ren, the conflicted customer, the  _alpha_. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to focus on the many, many beauty marks that were splashed across his skin and trailed across his body like art, or how she couldn’t get his penetrating gaze out of her mind.

 

Or his large hands, and thinking about what he could do with them.

 

Rey let out a humorless laugh. She was exhausted and her brain must be short-circuiting. Since when does she overthink customers? Since when has she ever been so… perverted? She should just be glad he let the previous failures in the code of conduct to go unreported and moved on.

 

But thinking about the way he told her to stop scratching her wrist almost made her want to squirm.

 

Once she was done washing, she toweled off and dressed down in a comfy pair of leggings and a beige top. She slipped on a pair of clean socks and her dingy white converse and threw her hair up into a single, messy bun. 

 

She placed her dirty undergarments, socks, and jeggings in a trash bag that would go into the laundry pile at home. When she was ready to exit the shower, she tossed the worn, over washed work shirt she had been wearing that day into the trashcan.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rey slid her worn out work card through the register to clock in. It was a repetitive motion that she was so used to doing that she barely thought about it anymore.

 

All day she felt on edge. Why was she so on edge? She was a little tired which made no sense because she had gotten a few extra hours of sleep that morning since she didn’t have to open.  It was strange. The workload had been getting easier with the combined efforts of the employee’s hard work, and the fact that the store had been running fully staffed for over a week. She hadn’t had to work a double in over a week. Her sleep schedule was finally beginning to regulate, so  _why_  was her body treating her like she had drunk six energy drinks and was about to crash?

 

Feeling a little nosey, Rey looked over the online orders that had gone through for the day.

 

It must have been a really slow day. There were only two. One for John Williams and another for Abraham Parnassus.

 

None for Kylo Ren.

 

Not that she was looking.

 

“Hi, you must be Rey!” A voice called out making Rey jump a little. Looking down, Rey was confronted with the human embodiment of sunshine.

 

“I’m Rose.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Rey couldn’t help but return a smile back.

 

Rose’s face was glowing. “Glad to finally meet you too, Rey. I look forward to working together.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Unlike most of the employee’s Rey had met recently, Rose would be staying behind to continue to work at the BB8. She would actually be working with Rose a lot in the future.

 

“I need to know what your zodiac is, also  _I can’t wait_  to go to the club tomorrow!”

 

“Oh yeah, me too!” Rey’s voice faltered. She had no idea what her zodiac was. 

 

“Kaydel said that she really wants to do your makeup and had some outfits she wanted you to try on but I wanted to ask you first before she planned it out. We weren’t sure if there was something you wanted to wear specifically, or if you didn’t like any colors.”

 

“I don’t mind if she has something picked out.” Rey didn’t think she owned a single article of clothing that would look right in a club setting. All she had was mostly work clothes and sleepwear. She didn’t mind if they made the decisions. Besides, it seemed like everyone was excited to do so, and it made her feel welcomed. 

 

“I checked the schedule and I saw that you get off work tomorrow at seven and I get off at eight. If you want to wait, I can show you to my house.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Rey agreed.

 

“Sweet. It’s a plan then.” Rose wiggled her body in excitement. “I’ll get your phone number at some point before we leave tonight!”

 

A song began to loudly in the back of the store.

 

“Oh good—They got it to work!” Rose jumped excitedly as she made a beeline toward the dish sinks where the music was coming from. 

 

Curiosity won out and Rey followed Rose’s trail.

 

Poe was singing lyrics out as he worked on washing dishes left from the morning crew. A speaker was hanging from the wire rack above the dish sinks and was playing out the song.

 

Finn was helping him with dishes and swung his hips to the beat of the song. He didn’t seem to know the song as well as Poe but he knew it enough to sway and hum to the beat.

 

Rose caught Rey’s attention and wiggled her eyebrow at her, “They looked nice dancing next to each other,” she whispered with a naughty grin.

 

Rey let out a full-bellied laugh and nodded her head to Rose in agreement.

 

The song ended a new one started and Rey realized she should probably get to work instead of standing around the dish sinks acting goofy with her workmates.  

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

The shift flew by. A ringtone started going off on Poe’s phone and he started screaming, “IT’S TEN O’CLOCK!”

 

“TEN O’CLOCK!” Everybody screamed back at Poe.

 

Rose ran out into the lobby and locked the front door officially closing the store for the night. The closing task took about twenty minutes after that. Between the four of them, everything got cleaned and set up for open in no time. 

 

The music playing in the back of the kitchen gave new energy to the store an encouraged them to work a little faster, and never lose focus.

 

The lights were shut off and the alarms were set. Everyone made their way outside to the dimly lit parking lot with the shift completed.   

 

“What a fun night!” Rose admitted. “No matter the location, this is always such a fun job!”

 

Finn nodded his head, agreeing with her, “This place is much better than my last job.”

 

“Where did you work before you started here?” Rose questioned.

 

“The First Order assembly plant.”

 

“Oh wow. You must have taken a huge pay-cut…” Rose trailed off. She made a face of guilt after she thought about what she said. “Sorry, that’s none of my business.”

 

“I did. But, every single day I spend away from that place I agree with my choice to leave. Now I can take the time to decide what I want to do with my life,” He smiled down at her, “—and it’s okay to ask questions.”

 

Rey listened attentively. She never even questioned where Finn worked before the BB8. She didn’t know much about any of her new workmates besides what she had heard from conversations taking place in front of her.

 

She wanted to try and include herself more in the conversations. Ask questions. Really get to know them.

 

“Well, we’re glad to have you,” Poe clapped his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “--and I’m not only saying that because you are a good worker. But, yeah— you're a great addition of the team, buddy.”

 

“Well, it was either this or the gas station.”

 

“Hush. Like I would’ve let them have you.” Poe defended, getting a laugh out of Rose and Finn.  

 

If Finn worked at the First Order, Rey doubted that his only career options were the gas station and the Burrito Bar.  

 

Finn looked down like he was having a hard time admitting what he wanted to say.

 

“I can’t begin to tell you how grateful I am. I may have taken a large pay cut, but it was worth it. The First Order doesn’t treat you like a person. Every employee is easily replaced if you don’t fit into their perfectly planned out production.”

 

“What did you do there?” Rose asked.

 

“I was part of the security. My leader Phasma was not happy when I submitted my two weeks. She didn’t accept my reason when I explained that the job spiked my anxiety to unhealthy levels. Stuff like that doesn’t really mean much to them.”

 

Injustice flared across Rose’s facial expression, “That is awful.”

 

“It’s how they run things. I hate to pull this card but they expect even more from their  _alpha_  employee’s. There is a standard that they demand from you and there are rare exceptions. Phasma was extra hard on me because she wanted to elevate me up, but after a work friend of mine, Nines hurt himself on the job and ended up passing away from his injuries, I realized I just couldn’t continue to work there any longer.”

 

Finn had such a cheerful personality at work. He brought laughter and joy to every shift Rey had worked with him so far. To hear him admit those things made Rey feel a certain distaste for The First Order.

 

“But it’s in the past now. I don’t ever have to go back to that job. Now I get to work with you amazing people. I mean who wouldn’t like a job where the manager openly curses in good humor?”

 

“Yeah, shit. I need to work on that.”

 

“No don’t, we love it!” Rose chimed in, “Also,  _openkitchen!_ ”

 

“Thank you. I know I was a little over eager when I first became the GM,” Poe admitted as he leaned up against his car and looked up at the night sky. “It was an adjustment for me to go from a college town store to the BB8. The business is just so much, slower. I want this store to succeed. Not just for the company but for us. The store has the potential. I know it does.”

 

“So much has changed since you have gotten here,” Rey reminded him, “It has only been a week and you’re doing a great job.”

 

“Yeah, and a thousand-dollar catering is a big deal, Commander.” Finn encouraged.

 

“Heard,” Poe sighed out to the stars. “Too bad we have to catch the building on fire when we take the food over.”

 

“What?” Rose looked over at Poe in concern.

 

“The catering is  _for_  the First Order,” Finn chuckled as he explained, looking up to the stars as well. “I’m glad I got out of working that. Thanks, Rey.”

 

She didn’t realize she had switched shifts with Finn. “No problem.”

 

Rose and Rey joined them in their stargazing as they leaned against Poe’s car.

 

“Wow. The sky is on some next level bullshit,” Rose admired.

 

“And it feels nice out again. It’s going to be a good weekend,” Rey smiled. There should be a few more weeks of warm weather.

 

“Oh yeah, aren’t you ladies going to the club?” Poe inquired.

 

“Tomorrow night.”

 

“Which one? I know that Pava is a fan of Squadron but I bet Paige would rather go to Bombers…” Poe scratched his stubble.

 

“We are going to Maz’s,” Rose bragged.

 

Poe let out a whistle, “Damn. Don’t you have to get on a guest list for the Kanata?”

 

“Kaydel knows people,” Rose smirked smugly.

 

Poe laughed, “Well damn. Who is driving?”

 

“Paige is.”

 

“Good. Pava speeds and with Kaydel driving you would never get there.”

 

Rose and Poe laughed together. When they were done, Rose pulled out her phone and said, “All right, let's swap numbers,” she said directly to Finn and Rey.  

 

Once all the numbers were exchanged, they gave a good old fashioned mid-western goodbye before they parted ways.  

 

Before Rey could get on her bike, Rose came over and gave her a tight warm hug around the middle.

 

“See you tomorrow, Rey!”

 

Rey’s chest felt like it was glowing. She couldn’t explain the feeling but she smiled back at the shorter girl.

 

“See you tomorrow.”  

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rey got home a little later after stopping at Wookie-Mart where she had bought a new blanket and a memory foam pillow she had been eyeing for a couple of months. It was exciting to add them to her comfort-fort. Humming a song that played at work that day, she moved stuff around her bed to make room for the new pillow.

 

She was excited to work tomorrow then go to the club. Product for the catering was arriving in the morning so they would be busy finding room for everything and getting prepared for Sunday. It will be a fun shift.

 

It was nice that she had a day off between clubbing and the catering. Like she had a soft cushion of time between the two events.

 

Rose sent her a few texts since they departed from work, and she couldn’t help to get excited every time her phone vibrated to alert her of a new message. Most of them were questions about food allergies because apparently, they were ordering pizza and asking for information on her dress sizes and such. Trivial things.

 

But they made her smile anyway. 

 

Retiring to her bed, she pulled out her wallet and looked over Kylo Ren’s business card that she had scavenged from the day before. Someone named Lor San Tekka won the drawing, so the rest of the cards weren't needed.

 

She brought the card up to her nose and sniffed. This wasn't creepy at all, right?

 

It was dull but his cologne was faintly present. It smelled fancy, like a department store.

 

On the front of the card, gray font spelled out his name and his work phone number and an email. Very impersonal and straightforward. Didn’t even have the company name or logo on it.

 

But then on the back, wrote in red ink was a personal number. It wasn’t an area code she recognized.   

 

Rey placed the card next to her head on her pillow and stared at it till she fell asleep, breathing in the smell of his cologne. Her body relaxed as she took it in slowly. It was like aromatherapy. Calming, and a little addictive. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samples of Poe's 'Back of House' Playlist.
> 
> Thunderclouds - LSD  
> Diet Soda Society - The Maine  
> Elevate - St. Lucia  
> May I Have This Dance - Francis and the Lights, Chance the Rapper  
> Fiona Coyne - Skylar Spence  
> Darkside - Alan Walker, Au/Ra, Tomine Harket  
> Emperor's New Clothes - Panic! at the Disco
> 
> 293 days until the GRAND OPENING!


	4. White Or Brown Rice? Black Or Pinto Beans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is ready to get the job done and the night started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming in hot! I can't seem to wait to post during the day... so midnight Taco Tuesdays is my thing I guess. XD
> 
> How is Pisces season treating everyone? Mercury just entered Pisces and is now in retrograde, did ya hear? Anyone else's emotions all over the place, or is that just me? Sending love out to everyone in this time of emotional struggle. Be kind to one another! Remember that you are loved even in the moments you feel the most alone. YOU'RE NOT ALONE! 
> 
> I like to write trash for fun and then I like to give it to you... here ya go. Hope you enjoy and I'll see ya again next month!

“Porg-two,” Rose shouted out as she slid a burrito down the front line to Rey.

 

“Porg-two heard,” Rey responded, grabbing the burrito and put it in the To-Go bag for the customer.

 

Rose slid back to the tortilla press to start on the third order for her current customer. After the tortilla was placed on the foil she asked, “White or brown rice?”

 

“White rice,” Varmik instructed before Rose scooped up a large portion of fluffy rice and dropped it down on the flat shell.

 

“Black or pinto beans?”

 

“No beans. Veggies —can I  _get a little more rice?_ ”

 

Rey listened as Rose led the customer down the line and rang him up accordingly on the manager drawer. Once he reached her she repeated his order back to him.

 

“A Porg bowl, a porg burrito, and a veggie burrito—” Rey read off. “Any chips or drinks?”

 

“No.” He growled.

 

Rey hit the complete order button.

 

“Your total comes to twenty-one fifty.”

 

She slid his card through the register and handed it back to him. He took the card and looked down into his bag and huffed.  

 

“Something wrong, sir?”

 

“Where are my chips and salsa?”

 

“I’m sorry sir, did you want to order chips and salsa?” Rey tried her best to not get irritated.

 

“Doesn’t it come with my burrito's and bowl?”

 

“I’m sorry, sir. It’s all rung up separately. Would you like me to ring you up for chips and salsa?”

 

“This is ridiculous,” Varmik grumbled as he pulled his card back out of his wallet and tossed it on to the counter. “Three bags of chips, three mild salsas. Go ahead and add three drinks. The chips better not be  _stale_.”   

 

Rey charged him and waved to him as he mumbled on his way out the door, “Fucking highway robbery.”

 

Rose picked up a towel and started wiping down the counter tops, “I just want to start getting ready for the club. I feel bad saying this since it’s only my second day in this store, but I can’t wait to get off.”

 

Rey couldn’t agree more.

 

“Only a couple more hours,” Rose announced. “Then we're gonna dance all night!”

 

A smile spread across Rey’s face. Even if she had been freaking out all day about… well, even if she was having an off day— she couldn’t help but be excited about going to Maz’s with Rose and the girls.

 

“Can I get a brown rice mixing?” Rose called from the line.

 

“Heard!” Rey answered as she washed and gloved her hands. Halfway through stirring the rice, Rey’s mind wandered back to that morning. All day she tried to not obsess but the memory kept finding ways to distract her and take her back to—

 

“Rey! What’s the matter? Your face is beet red and I asked for that rice like, two minutes ago.”

 

Rey could feel her three buns bounce around as she stirred the rice frantically. Rose's voice broke her out of the spell she was under and returned her to the task at hand. 

 

“Brown rice to your line!” She slammed the pan of rice down on the grill table behind the line.

 

“Heard!”

 

The rice was flipped and Rose continued helping the customer she had in front of her.  

 

Rey could tell that Rose wanted to talk about her distant behavior but every time it seemed like a good chance a customer would come in or they would get a small rush.

 

Good thing they had all night to talk about it.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

“Rey!” Poe’s voice zapped her out of her current daze. “Clock out right now or I am promoting you to customer.”

 

Rey should've clocked out twenty minutes ago. She had been so preoccupied cutting and portioning lemon wedges that she forgot to watch the time.

 

“Calm down, Dameron,” Rose called out as she rolled a trash can past. “Just let her work until I get off at eight.”

 

“Oh geez. How about I just let you both leave? I know you are eager to get to the house party that’s going on at your place beside— we’re pretty dead tonight.”

 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Rose rushed to the back with her trash before she would clock out.

 

Rey finished up with the lemons and put them in the cooler. She loved the way they smelled. It filled the store up with a clean citrus smell. She loved when it got trapped in her clothes and she smelled like lemons instead of soggy cilantro and meat.

 

Once her area was wiped down and clean and she was ready to clock out she turned and smiled at Poe. He gave her a concerned nod and shook his head.

 

“I don’t know what’s going on in your head that has you so stressed, but I hope you have a fun night, tonight.”

 

“Thanks, Poe. I’m… just a little nervous.”

 

“About going to the club or just hanging out with the girls in general?”

 

“Maybe both. I’ve never wanted to hang out with anyone from work before. It’s exciting.”

 

“Well, I can tell you that you are going out with a very wonderful group of ladies tonight. I’ve partied with most of them and I am sure they will all show you a good time.”

 

Rey couldn’t stop the enthusiastic smile that split across her face. “It’s weird to think that the next time I work we're going to be driving three towns over to deliver a thousand-dollar catering.”

 

“Meh. It’s only sixteen miles away. That’s like... a twenty-minute drive? It’s not far. Rose and Finn actually both live in Crait, which is where the plant is located and they each have to make the commute every day.”

 

“Who makes a commute?” Rose returned with her trash can.

 

“You do, from Crait. I was explaining to Rey where the catering is.”

 

“I see. Yeah, it’s like a twenty-minute drive,  _if_ you follow the speed limit,” Rose winked at Rey.

 

“Please be safe, Rose,” Poe warned as he moved from the register so the girls could clock out.

 

Both of them swiped their cards, excitement growing in both of them as they were now officially, clocked out from work for the night.

 

“I guess it’s time for us to go?” Rey beamed at her new friend.    

 

“I know— let’s go!” Rose bounced up and down.

 

Poe bounced up and down with Rose, “I have to work three more hours!”

 

“Sorry. Byyyyyyyyyyyye.” Rose shouted as she started to exit the building in haste.

 

“Have a good close!” Rey shouted, feeling like she was being pushed out of the store by the force of Rose’s enthusiasm.

 

“I will. Everyone be safe tonight please.” Poe’s voice faded out as Rey and Rose eagerly stepped outside.

 

The sun was setting and the sky was a pinky-orange color to the west.

 

“Next level bullshit.” Rey quoted Rose’s words from the night before.

 

“Yeah,” Rose admired the sky next to Rey. 

 

“So—” Rey turned to Rose. “I was just going to leave my bike here if that’s okay? You would have to bring me back here in the morning but I figured I could just ride with you to your house then you can drop me off when you go into work tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, that would be perfect. And this way, we can talk about what has been bothering you all day before we get to the pre-game party going on at the house.”

 

Rey’s smile got bigger, “Yeah I’d like that.”

 

“Well,” Rose pulled out her keys. “Grab your stuff and get into my car,  _woman_.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

Rey had packed light. She brought more things to sleep on than anything. It was amazing how many blankets she could fit inside a backpack. She had only planned on bringing her new blanket. But there was so much extra space in her backpack... for blankets.  

 

She placed a hand on her bike as she looked at it affectionately. She already asked Poe if she could leave it overnight and he had no problem with it. She was guilt-free in her enthusiasm for a car ride.

 

Rey almost skipped over to Rose’s SUV. She tried to be discreet as she looked over the vehicle’s perfection before getting inside.

 

The seats were so soft and comfy. The new car smell was stale but still lingered. Rey ran her hand across the smooth dashboard. Her fingertips felt like they were touching velvet as they dragged along the surface.

 

“You have such a nice car.”

 

“Thank you! Hell of a car payment.”

 

Rey nodded her head. She could imagine how much a car like this cost.

 

Before Rose turned the engine on she turned to look Rey in the eye, “Before we head to my house I have to say a few things.”

 

Rey could sense Rose’s uneasiness. “What’s up?”

 

“First we are going to be partying tonight. Some drinking will be happening at my house and probably at the club. Are you cool with that?”

 

Rey found it was sweet of Rose to lay it out as she did.

 

“It’s your house and I am just happy to be invited. Being around alcohol doesn’t bother me, but thank you for asking.”

 

“You sure? Oh— Also my sister and I, well and our friends all casually smoke weed. We were probably going to be smoking a little tonight. Do you feel comfortable being around that?”

 

“I’ve smoked before. Most of the workers who worked at the Burrito Bar before the ‘take over’ smoked behind the building every day. I would partake sometimes.”

 

A devilishly excited grin spread across Rose’s face.

 

“Anything else I need to know?”

 

“Hmm, well there are gonna be a few girls that haven’t worked at the bb8 hanging out with us tonight. Other than that I guess I just want to say that I know that the girls can seem like an intimidating friend-group at times but they are all really excited to get to know you better. I feel bad for them because I get to be selfish with you since we’re working together.”

 

Rey couldn’t believe how honest Rose sounded. What had she done to get the endearing girl to care so much after only a few days? Rey couldn’t sense any ill intent behind Rose’s admissions. It felt real. It felt like…  

 

“Rose, I feel like we are going to be fast friends.”

 

“Me too, Rey.” She responded kindly, placing her hand gently on Rey’s shoulder.

 

When Rose started the car, the radio instantly started blaring, making both of them jump. Rose spun the volume dial down quickly. “Sorry, I was guacing out before work. Getting pumped for the club and all that jazz.”

 

“It’s fine. I like that song! Someone played it in the store yesterday.”

 

“It’s a good one. It’s part of my  _drive to and from work_ playlist.” Rose put the car in reverse and backed out of her parking space. “Until tomorrow BB8!” Rose blew a kiss to the building as she pulled out of the parking lot.

 

Rey watched the store fade away as they turned onto the interstate heading the opposite direction she took home after every shift. It really felt like they were heading off on an adventure in a way.

 

“Well, how about we talk about why you have been in left field at work today?” Rose’s voice rose over the music.

 

Rey felt her throat get tight, “It’s kinda hard to say out loud.”

 

“Is it embarrassing?” Rose guessed patiently.

 

Rey itched the bridge of her nose, “Something like that.”

 

“Okay. Is it going to get someone in trouble?”

 

“What— no. I — I had a sex dream last night. My— It was the first one I’ve ever had.”

 

Rose’s jaw dropped, “Oh my, Rey, that is amazing! Was it a good one?”

 

“Oh yes,” She didn’t mean for her voice to sound so husky.

 

Rose began to switch lanes to pass a semi-truck. Once the turn signal stopped blinking she shouted, “Give me the  _deets_!”

 

Rey tried to pick through what had happened and what she was wanting to admit out loud.

 

“Well, in the dream I—” Rey began but couldn’t finish. Her skin started to feel a little hot and she felt mortified to speak out loud.

 

“Rey, I’m gonna jump right in and tell you one of my most embarrassing sex stories to maybe break the tension,” Rose interrupted with a calm and collected voice. “Picture this— In this story, the guy split his testicles across the bridge of the main girl’s nose— and perfectly filled her eye sockets.”

 

Rey’s mouth hung open, all the tension in her body freezing up as she silently sat there and blinked.

 

“It was post-sex goofiness. The guy that I was dating at the time had just banged my brains out. I was lying there dead. Legs immobile. He had gotten up to go get a towel to clean up and he comes back and giggles ‘huh, I’m gonna teabag you’ and we start laughing, and I mocked him and said ‘ _huh, no you won’t_ ’ and suddenly the sac was coming for me—”

 

Rey abruptly couldn’t breathe.

 

“—And I just closed my eyes, and let it happen. It felt like two very warm stress balls. You know, like the ones that have the really nice sand in them? Perfectly filled my eye sockets. It was a weirdly gross but a satisfying feeling. It brought the night to completion. Is your story more embarrassing than that?”

 

“This can’t be a true story.” Rey managed to say in-between violent giggles.

 

“The hell it isn’t! His dick laid across my face and past my chin.” 

 

Rey had not laughed so hard in her life. It took her a moment to calm down and regulate her breathing.

 

After she cleared her throat, Rey began, “Okay, so I only remember flashes of my dream. In the parts I remember, I was at work. Well, it kinda looked like the store— but also parts were—”

 

“Distorted, dream world store?”

 

“Exactly. Except the prep table area was the same.”

 

Rose turned the volume dial down a few more notches as she continued to drive the car steady.

 

“In the dream, I am at work like normal and I am switching out a pan of sour cream. For some reason, the detail of the red lid was so vivid in this part. Anyways, I pop the lid off and I look up for whatever reason and I see—”

 

“You see?”

 

“A tall customer. He is walking toward me and I know he is going to walk into the kitchen even though customers are not allowed.”

 

“Good lord.”

 

“So I yell ‘Sir, you are not allowed back here,’ and I splatter sour cream everywhere. I am so focused on the mess that I look away but then he is grabbing the dish out of my hands and flings it on the floor. The pan made a loud sound in my dream, and the sour cream goes everywhere.”

 

Rose nodded her head enthusiastically, urging her to continue with her story. 

 

“He puts a hand on my neck and starts kissing me. I —I know it was a dream but I swear the sensation of his hand around my neck felt real.”

 

“Was he like, choking you, or—”

 

“No, no. Just had his hand there. Big and warm,” Rey took a deep breath as she focused on the display screen showing the time which read 7:50 P.M and the title of the song playing over the Bluetooth speaker. The screen was nice to focus on as she tried to get through her story out loud.

 

“Okay, the sour cream is everywhere, we’re kissing and he pushes me up against the prep table —and I just melt. Next thing I know I am lifted up onto the table as he continues his attack on my mouth. His lips then trailed down my neck—”

 

“I’m never going to be able to look at the prep table the same again.”

 

“Right? So his trail of kisses starts going lower and he puts both hands on my thighs and pulls my legs apart while his kisses move down past the top of my work jeans and keep descending and I am just… you know?”

 

“Oh _, I know_.”

 

“So he is doing that and I am swearing— and  _very_  into it. Then, he pulls my jeans down past my hips. I am wearing a boring old pair of undies. He hooks his fingers around them and starts dragging them down my hips and—” Rose is silent as she waits for Rey to finish, “—And there is another pair of underwear underneath them. He goes to pull them down and there is a different pair underneath those.”

 

“Oh my god,” Rose tried her best to hold in a laugh, “I am so sorry.”

 

“The dream moved on naturally from that. When I was at work today and I saw the prep table I couldn’t stop thinking about it. I know there wasn’t any actual sex in the dream so it’s not technically a sex dream but—”

 

“Don’t downplay it like that, you had a sexual dream. Even if your own mind trolled you.”

 

Rey snorted, “I just— I’m confused why I would be dreaming something like that. I don’t even usually remember my dreams.”

 

Rose threw on her turn signal and started to merge onto an exit ramp off the interstate.

 

“Is the customer in the dream a real customer? Do you have a ‘crushtomer’?”

 

“What? _No!_ ”

 

Rose giggled with a knowing smile, “Hmm— I’m not so sure your argument would hold up in court.”

 

Rey frowned. She did not have a crush. Certainly not on a customer. It would be absolutely ridiculous if she had a crush on a customer. Even more so if it was a customer she had only met once.

 

The song that was playing paused as a new song interrupted. The touchscreen on the front dash changed into a call waiting screen. The name that showed up was SansaElsaLiza.

 

Rose tapped the answer button on the touch screen, “Yellow? This is purple!”

 

“Jell-O, this is pudding! Are you off work yet beebee?” Paige’s voice came through the car speakers. Music and laughter could be heard in the background.

 

“I just pulled off the highway! Poe let us clock out early since we were dead in the lobby.”

 

“Huzzah! Can you run to the gas station for some things? I can text you the list of what we need an I’ll Venmo you some money.”

 

“Okee. Are you guys almost done getting ready?”

 

“Mmm— collectively no— But it’s coming together.”

 

“—Is that Rose? Tell her to get her cute butt home right now!” Jess’s voice came through the speaker, sounding distant.

 

“She is stopping to get stuff from the gas station first.”

 

Suddenly there were three voices going at once. Paige cut over the chatter and yelled “—Don’t tell her over the phone, we’re sending her a list!  _Go finish doing your hair_. —Rose, I’m sending you the list now.”

 

“Okee! I’ll be home in like ten to twenty minutes.”

 

“See you then.”

 

Rose turned into a gas station and parked as the call ended.

 

Rey got out and instantly missed the warmth. Car heaters are the best.

 

“I need to use the restroom. Go ahead and pick out some snacks and drinks for tonight. Paige texted and said it’s all on her so don’t worry about the cost.”

 

“But—”

 

“Trust me it’s fine.”

 

Rose was giving her no room to argue so Rey accepted the kindness as the pair went their separate ways inside.

 

It was the nicest gas station Rey had ever seen. Every shelf had its own individual lights and all the product was perfectly faced and filled. There was a gift shop area with the town name on various keychains, shot glasses and souvenirs. An electronics store for travelers. And different snack and drink options that all the local gas stations around Jakku didn’t have.

 

It didn’t take her long to fill her arms with drinks and salty treats. A happy hum rumbled from her chest as she looked over what candy bar choices were in the fancy, well-lit aisle.

 

A lifeless sigh pulled Rey out of her candy quest, drawing her eyes over to the chip aisle. It was just a sigh, but the tone of the voice was unmistakable.

 

Her customer was right there in the aisle over.  

 

Rey wasn’t sure if she wanted to drop everything she was holding and make a run for it, or just stay perched on the floor hovering over the bottom shelf of candy and hope she would go unnoticed.

 

Risking it, she looked over for another glance of him. He was dressed more casually than he had been when she’d met him beforehand. Tonight he was dressed down in dark gray sweatpants and a simple, form-fitting black t-shirt and a black hoodie. His hair was a mess of curls and half pulled up.

 

He looked exhausted.

 

Before she could process what she was doing, she stood up and walked around the aisle, and addressed him directly.

 

“Mr. Ren?”

 

Kylo looked sharply in her direction, being pulled out of his trance. He seemed to look right through her before his eyes truly recognized her.

 

“Rey?”

 

She took a hesitant step toward him, “Is everything alright?    

 

His eyes darted from her face to her arms full of snacks. Several emotions passed across his face in seconds. Rey felt a little intrusive and suddenly worried she was interrupted his evening. Rey’s heartbeat quickened as she felt a bubble of anxiety bloom in her chest.

 

“Lemons.”

 

“What?”

 

“You smell like lemons today. It dulls… your smell a little.”

 

Storm clouds rolled over Rey’s expression. Two sentences in and he was already starting in about her smell again,  _geez!_ Weren’t they over that?

 

“I cut lemons at work today if you must know.”

 

Kylo placed the bags of chips he was holding back on the shelf. Seems he didn’t like those chips. Rey expected him to come back with some snarky remark but instead, he rolled his neck as if to relieve tension that was there.

 

Odd.

 

Why was she casually talking to him in a gas station? She almost lost her job around him, and then there was—

 

Rey almost dropped all her goodies when she remembered her… dream.

 

She heard his voice in the dream. She could smell his cologne off the business card that she slept by. Never saw his face though. No, that was reserved for now as he watched her lose her god damn mind in the chip aisle.

 

The lingering smell of his fragrance that was on the card he gave her was hitting her in full force. He must have just spritzed himself recently.

 

It was almost intoxicating.

 

She needed to find Rose and get the hell out of there before she embarrassed herself.

 

He seemed to pick up on her look of retreat and hastily announced, “I can carry some of that.”

 

“I got it,” Rey politely refused. She didn’t want to inconvenience him more. Or think about his lips trailing down her stomach and across the hem of her pants.

 

His voice came out needier, but soft, “Please,  _Rey_.”

 

Rey couldn’t help but to silently nod and accept. He looked relieved as he plucked the snacks from her arms. 

 

“Anything else?”

 

“I just have to wait on Rose to come out. Rose is who I’m here with. We are going out tonight so we stopped here to get snacks,” Rey couldn’t stop the words from falling out of her mouth.  _She didn’t need to tell him all that_.

 

He nodded his head, listening to her halfheartedly. He seemed distracted. Rey observed him as they stood in line, her gaze moving from his face and down to his exposed forearms.  She was unaware that she was wetting her lips as he carried her items up to the register.

 

He had some Clark Kent, farm boy looking arms. Solid muscle under soft skin. Long and thick limbs.

 

The arm which she was gawking at moved forward, as Kylo handed over his credit card to the cashier pulling her out of her daydream.   

 

“You don’t have to do that—”

 

“I got it,” He said with finality.

 

Rey stood silently next to him as he checked out. Once everything was paid for, Kylo grabbed her bag and his Doubleshot Espresso then headed out the door leaving her no choice but to trail after.

 

She exited out to the colder temperatures of the outdoors. The sun was gone leaving the sky dark and mysterious.

 

His gaze was unfocused when she walked up next to him.

 

He was still a stranger to her. She had to remind herself that as she stood next to him and looked up into his expressive brown eyes.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kylo nodded but didn’t say anything. Not only did he look exhausted, but Rey also felt a deep sadness coming off him.

 

She almost asked if he had been drinking enough water.

 

“Is everything alright, Mr. Ren?”

 

It was slightly different but he had the same hesitant look people gave her often. Like they wanted to say something but they were holding back. Almost like he expected her to know the answer.

 

“Rey—”

 

“Rey, are you out here?” Rose shouted out the front door.

 

“Yeah, I’m talking with my crushto— I’m talking to a customer.”

 

“Heard,” Rose nodded her head and slipped back inside. Her face was calm but Rey could see the excitement dancing in Rose’s eyes. Rose knew.

 

Rey tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear as she gave Kylo a humorous smirk, “I probably need to go back inside.”

 

“Ah, you do,” He agreed with a half-smile. His dark eyes gave her a worried once over, “Take care of yourself.”

 

“Always have,” Rey’s responded with a smug grin.  She wasn’t sure what the etiquette was for a farewell between the two of them, but she felt a handshake was safe so she held her hand out to him.

 

He took her hand with his gently. They both stared at their hands for a short second, until he pulled her into a one-armed hug. Rey’s whole body betrayed her control as she relaxed into his broad embrace like she was doused in hot water. Kylo rested his head on hers for a brief moment and took a deep breath through his nose. His body relaxed even more against hers as he let out a soft sigh like he was expelling all the bad energy out of his body.

 

The moment was over too soon. Rey suppressed a whine when he began to pull away from her. His expression was warm and foreign before he leaned down to rub his stubbly chin along her jaw and neck. Chills of pleasure shot through her body, leaving her motionless as she allowed him to nuzzle her neck. Rey’s fist gripped his shirt loosely over Kylo's chest as he held her up. He rolled his neck against hers, letting out a low, pleased rumble deep from his chest.

 

When he was finished, He pulled away from her neck and looked over her stunned expression with interest and satisfaction. Affectionately he nipped at the tip of her nose before he disentangled himself from her. 

 

“Goodnight, Rey.”

 

No words came out of her mouth as she gave him a wide-eyed nod.

 

He waited to pull out of the parking lot until she made her way back inside.

 

Rose wiggled her eyebrows at Rey but otherwise said nothing. The two girls finished retrieving their overpriced party snacks then made their way back to Rose’s car.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samples of Rose's 'Drive to and from Work' Playlist
> 
> Teenager In Love - Madison Beer  
> Sexual - NEIKED, Dyo  
> Majesty - Nicki Minaj, Labrinth, Eminem  
> Level Up - Ciara  
> 7/11 - Beyoncé
> 
> 289 Days until the Grand Opening!


	5. Any Meat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wants to have a fun night free of distractions and tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACOS! 
> 
> That's right! Here I am! READY TO FEED Y'ALL SOME MIDNIGHT TACOS! (The bass drops)
> 
> It's April! EPIX IS IN 8 MONTHS! The Star Wars Celebration is in 8 days! #excitedtodeathstar I can't wait to see everything that is released! BLDJALKDJF;LKSDJF;LKSDJF.LKSDJF;LKSJD;KDFJSD 
> 
> Cheers to April and all the fandom gifts we're about to receive. Remember to party responsibly! (Yes, that was a PSA in my notes XP) 
> 
> I made this chapter with popsicle sticks, paste, and TONS of glitter. I did my best and had a lot of fun making it. Here, for you, my garbage.

Tucking her nail under the aluminum tab, Rey opened her energy drink and preceded to take a large mouthful of the highly caffeinated beverage. 

 

“–There’s the First Order manufacturing plant,” Rose directed Rey’s attention to outside of the car. “You can see the sky glow from miles away. It’s pretty to look at, sure. But light pollution is still pollution.”

 

It was a rather intimidating looking factory. Huge– and was lit up so brightly that it looked like its own town inside the city limits. Rose went on to explain how the plant stretched over an impressive two hundred and eighty-seven acres of property. The First Order produced mostly aircrafts and vehicles. There were two other plants, and this one was the smallest. Headquarters is located in Coruscant, the corporate jungle of the country, or  _Queen of the Core_  as most called it.      

 

“I don’t think a thousand dollars’ worth of food is going to feed everyone.”

 

Rose laughed. “No, I don’t think it would. Poe mentioned something about the catering being for a board meeting. I wouldn’t be surprised if they barely touched the food and wasted most of it. Poe is smart, he knew better than to schedule me for the catering. I wouldn’t have been very nice.”  

 

Rey giggled at Rose’s mocking tone, but not at the idea of wasting food. She took another sip of her drink and started bouncing her right leg nervously.   

 

The song  _Love Is All Around_ by  _Joan Jett & The Blackhearts _started and finished by the time the car pulled to a stop. Rey peeked out her window and realized they were parking in a driveway. They had made it to Rose’s house.

 

Rey sat her drink down and unbuckled her seatbelt. Rose was typing away on her phone as the car continued to run. Rey’s anxiety was stirring as she waited to exit the car. Without meaning to draw attention to herself she raised her hands up to her face and gave out a long-suffering sigh.

 

Rose finished sending the text she was working on and turned the car off.  “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

She wasn’t trying to pry, she wanted Rey to have the chance to vent. Rey knew that. She needed to let down some of her defenses and trust Rose because… because she wasn’t going to be able to figure this all out on her own. Or at least, she didn’t want to if she didn’t have to.

 

Rey let out another sigh before she dropped her hands.

 

“I’m so confused.”

 

“About what?”

 

“He – He just looked so sad and  _I’m concerned_? That makes no sense _._ I know absolutely nothing about this man and for some reason, I feel compelled to walk right up to him and talk to him  _because he looks tired?_ ” 

 

“How did you meet him– your crushtomer with legs from here to homeworld?”

 

“He called the store to complain about a smell on his food. We bickered over the phone like children. Then he came into the store and it was hella awkward and he ended up scolding me for scratching my arm, don’t know what that was about, – and now he just rubbed all up against my neck like that’s normal. It felt nice, don’t get me wrong, but strangers don’t usually do that.”

 

“It sounds like he scent marked you.”

 

Rey turned to look at Rose with wide, curious eyes. “What?”

 

“He rubbed his neck against yours correct?”

 

“He did, but  _I_  don’t have any glands so what’s the point?”

 

“You said he appeared sad, right?” Rose asked patiently, “It seems to me, your crushtomer needed to be comforted. Do you have any way to actually talk to him and maybe finding out what  _he_  is feeling?”

 

Rey reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Trusting Rose, she handed over the card that Kylo gave her.

 

Rose looked at the card and stared at it with her eyebrows pulled together tightly. She didn’t miss the handwritten number that was on the back of the card when she flipped it over to examine.

 

“– Did he give you this?”

 

“He put it in the burrito drawing. After the drawing, I might have swiped it.”

 

“You rebel!” laughed Rose, handing the card back. “I think it is safe to assume he wanted you to take the card.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Definitely. So, are you going to text him?”

 

Rey looked at the card in wonder. “What would I even say?”

 

“What do you want to say to him? What are you confused about?”

 

Rey sat and thought about it. He was so touchy at the gas station. At the time – there was nothing more she wanted than to disappear into his arms. His solid,  _I could carry you without effort_  arms. He seemed to feel the same way. She didn’t understand any of it.  

 

“ _Why_  did he scent me?”

 

“Ask him that.”

 

“I don’t want to spend the night texting someone,” Rey groaned.

 

“It’s a part of our culture to sit around on our phones. There is nothing wrong with communicating with people. It is going to be a loud, long night. Nobody expects you to have your attention on everybody the whole time.”

 

Rey looked at the card for a moment longer before she pulled out her phone and entered his number into her contacts.

 

“Alright, so I can’t smell that he scented you since I’m a beta, but I  _can_  smell his cologne and I have to say it smells amazing.” Rose’s voice dropped very low when she got to the word amazing.

 

Rey leaned her nose to the edge of her work shirt where the smell still lingered. “Should I wash it off? Will it bother anyone?”

 

“Do you want to wash it off?” Rose raised her eyebrows at her.

 

No. “I don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable.”

 

“If it helps, I already gave Kaydel and Paige a heads up. I’m not sure how well you have gotten to know everyone but they’re both omegas so they’ll be able to smell his scent. They won’t say anything about it of course, they both understand discretion.”

 

Rey tried to not feel a little jealous that she couldn’t fully smell him. If she was closer friends and more open she might have considered asking Paige or Kaydel what the scent smelled like to them – but she didn’t feel like bringing it up and it kinda felt like it would be rude to ask.

 

A car pulled up beside them. It had the Hutt’s Pizza logo plastered all over it. Rose turned to Rey with wide eyes, and said in a very deep voice, “ _Pizza is here_.”

 

They sat in the car and watched as the delivery gal walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds went by and the front door opened revealing Jess who exchanged some bills for some cardboard boxes filled with the cheesiest, greasiest pizza you could get locally.

 

“You ready to go inside?” Rose asked after the delivery girl drove away.

 

Rey tightened her grip on her bag of snacks from the gas station and smiled, “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Dogs. Rose had dogs. Rey hadn’t been near a dog in almost ten years. Rose had a large hound that looked like a horse whose name was Fathier, and a small Pomeranian mutt that looked like a white fox who was named Vulptex. Fathier was gentle and snuggled up against Rey on the living room floor and let her pat her head and rub her belly. Vulptex was more finicky and stayed close to Rose most of the time.

 

The group of girls talked so fast. One minute they were having a conversation about things that had happened at work in the past, then next thing Rey knew – they were in a heated discussion about a fandom they all belong in, then they would jump into a tense discussion about politics. So on and so forth, rapidly bouncing from one topic to another.

 

The pizza was disappearing swiftly and Rey found herself reaching for a third slice. She normally couldn’t eat that much at once but it tasted so good and her body demanded it. The flat screen tv was hooked up to YouTube so that the girls could all queue up some music videos to bop to while they chattered, worked on getting ready and ate. 

 

Everyone looked so different out of their work uniforms. Like Rey, most of the girls wore their hair in the same hairstyle every day for work. Kaydel had her hair down, instead of up in two buns. Jessika’s black hair was straightened and free from her ponytail – and Paige had curled her hair to give it volume and bounce.

 

“Okay, so I was thinking about wearing this top,” Kaydel held out a sheer, see-through black turtleneck, “Over this bra,” She held out a black demi-cup bra.

 

Rose whistled. “Ooo, girl!”

 

“With these jeans,” She pulled out a pair of high waisted skinny jeans that had cutouts over the thighs and hips. They were also black.

 

“Sneakers or heels?” Jess asked.

 

“I haven’t decided. But I think I’m gonna do my makeup dark. Thicky fake-eyelashes.”

 

“Heels!” Paige decided for her. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who brought a sexy outfit.”

 

“What are you wearing?” Rose shouted at her sister from across the room.

 

Paige blushed. “I haven’t decided yet, but I did bring the zipper dress.”

 

“Paige, you don’t feel comfortable in it.” Rose frowned.

 

“I know but I spent a lot of money on it and I have never worn it.”

 

“What else did you bring?” Kaydel asked.

 

“My white sweater knit crop top and baggy black cargo pants. Heeled boots and that shimmery belt that hangs down to my knee.” Paige pulled out the clothes to show them.

 

“You have to fucking wear that!” Rose demanded.

 

“Jess, what about you?” Kaydel looked over to Pava who was eating a glob of cheese off of her slice of pizza.

 

“This.” Jess gestured to herself. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a long-sleeved black crop top.

 

“Cuuuuute.” Rose approved.

 

There was a knock at the door which caused the dogs to start barking and jumping around. Rose let in the newcomers.

 

“Rey – I would like you to meet Tallie and Pamich. They’re our friends who also work at the Ileenium store.”

 

Rey smiled and waved to the two women. Tallie had on a short, fiery-orange dress and wore a lipstick shade that matched it. Pamich had on an olive green romper that had sunflowers decorated all over it.

 

“You girls don’t look ready,” Tallie complained as she took a seat by one of Rose’s many, many boxes marked  _Funko_.  

 

“It’s coming along,” Paige defended the group as she pulled the tab of her La Croix and took a sip.

 

“We always get to the club an hour later than we intend,” Jess waved her hand in the air, dismissing the tension.

 

Tallie pulled a grinder and a few other things out of her white fanny pack that she had hanging around her waist. Among the items was a glass jar that was labeled DEATH STAR. A smirk was pulling at her mouth as she began to roll together a celebration blunt over the packed boxes.

 

“What are we celebrating?” Rose questioned when she handed Tallie an ashtray.

 

“Well, in true Ileenium fashion, we are about to spill some beans–” Tallie grabbed a bedazzled lighter and started the rotation. “Have any of you guys talked to anyone from Ileenium today or last night?” Tallie asked before passing the hand-rolled blunt to Rey.

 

It looked nicer than any of the joints Teedo ever shared with her. The wrapping was brown and smelled fruity. Probably tasted like something sweet. Rey took a small hit.

 

“Nope.” Everyone agreed.

 

“ _Really?_ Color me surprised. Well -” Tallie paused as she looked around the room slowly, making sure she had everyone’s attention and could watch all their reactions, “Snap proposed to Karé.”

 

The energy of the room quickly turned to mush as everyone started cooing and expressing their excitement for the happy couple. Rey took a second hit then passed to Rose.

 

“We’re going to let them tell you all about it in the group chat. They knew we couldn’t wait to tell you guys so we asked for special permission to share this classified information with you guys first.” Tallie grinned, “But wait – there’s more!”

 

“Woman,” Jess warned as she sat her phone down from already texting Snap to give him grief.

 

“Cova had to take sudden heat leave.” Tallie spilled.

 

“What do you mean,” Kaydel asked as her joyful expression turned sour. “She just had a heat three months ago, it’s too soon.”

 

The room was deadly quiet as they waited for Tallie to explain. Her mischievous expression dropped a little at the sight of all of her worried friends.

 

“Okay so get this, it’s almost like a rom-com movie,” Pam broke through the silence, “Last night around eight-thirty a group of hooligans came in for some after workout grub and out of nowhere Cova greeted one of them with a – _hello nasty!_ ”

 

“No, she didn’t!” Rose said in disbelief.

 

“She got really vulgar,” Pam snorted.

 

“– but she was also being really cute. She said that he smelled like apple pie rolled up in a cashmere blanket. She said that while leaning over the counter.  _Her foot popped_.” Tallie giggled.

 

“Cova? Hardass, Cova?” Jess didn’t seem to believe Tallie or Pam.

 

“So she went into a reactive heat, then?” Kaydel asked, crossing her arms.

 

“Bingo,” Tallie shot finger guns at the unamused omega.

 

“Right in the middle of work? Even though she is on suppressants and takes them religiously to avoid an incident like this?” Paige’s asked in a calm and even voice.

 

“We don’t have all the facts yet, but Larma thinks that they could be true mates. She reacted so strongly to his scent. She said that she had never smelled an Alpha like him before and he apparently felt the same way about her.”

 

“Well, we’ll know for sure if they’re true mates if they mate each other they end up being soul bonded. I’m telling ya, rom-com.” Pam said casually.   

 

“I guess,” Paige said coldly.

 

Pam looked at Kaydel and Paige, noticing both of the girls haunting expressions. “What?”

 

“I know that you’re not trying to make a joke about this,” Kaydel squeezed her own arms as she picked her next words carefully, “– but having a triggered heat is a real fear of mine. To have one in my place of employment is one of my biggest fears. Meeting a stranger and being jumpstarted into a needy, horny mess all because he or she smells  _oh so good_  is one of my  _deepest_  fears.”

 

“It didn’t happen quite like that,” Tallie began to get defensive.

 

“Also, though finding a true mate is possible, it’s not as common as the media wants us to believe. Everything is so over-romanticized and a lot of facts get lost. Did you know that you have a better chance of winning the lottery and getting struck by lightning on the same day than to find your true mate?” Paige asked.

 

“Well, I’m a beta, so I will never have the chance to find one.” Tallie shrugged, “But I bet it  _would_  feel like winning the lottery and getting struck by lightning.”

 

Paige’s nostrils flared before turned to look over to Kaydel.

 

“Sorry,” Kaydel murmured.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jess looked back and forth between the two.

 

“I gave her  _a waft of the bitters_.” Kaydel crossed her arms.

 

“A what?” Pam laughed nervously.

 

“It’s a joke we use when our scent changes because we get angry.” Paige took a sip of her drink.

 

“I wasn’t trying to make you upset,” Tallie took the blunt from Pam and took two, heavy hits, then passed again to Rey. “I understand why you feel defensive about what we’re saying. You’re right. We shouldn’t compare our friend’s life to a fantasized movie. Cova probably didn’t find her true mate. Finding a true mate is a pipe dream. Most Alpha’s and Omega’s don’t find their true partner, statistically. It’s a sad, hard life to be an Alpha or Omega. I can’t imagine knowing that I could find one person who smells better than anything else on this earth and knowing that their body is made perfectly for mine. I’d live my whole life waiting for it or maybe run from it. Imaging all the relationships that I’d hold back on because deep down I’d know they’re not  _the one_. As a beta, I am free to choose my partner if and when I choose them. I never have to worry about my body choosing someone else. I can’t even begin to understand how it would feel if it wasn’t like that. I have grown from every relationship that I have made, and I have done so without holding back in fear of one chance encounter that could turn my whole world topsy-turvy.  …But, then again, I’m being dramatic because finding a true mate is  _oh so rare_ , it's unlikely to happen. Maybe it wouldn’t affect my life too much after all.”

 

The room was silent. Dead silent. Most of the girls in the room had a look of rage burning behind their eyes as they stared Tallie down.

 

“What the fuck, Tallie,” Rose spoke up first and was quick to stand. “Let’s ignore for the moment that you’re being a brat because everyone didn’t’ react to the news you shared like you wanted, or the fact that we all know you have Omega-envy, – but in what world do you get off thinking that it is okay for you to rub into two of your good friends faces  _fears about themselves_  that they just openly admitted to you that they have, and then  _brag about how you are not affected by it?_ ”

 

“Oh, Rose, don’t be so sensitive.” Tallie waved her hand, “I went on a tangent. Don’t take everything I say so seriously.”

 

“Uh-uh. You can’t just wave this one off.” Rose stood her ground. “That was some pretty fucked up shit you just said, and for what,  _to prove a point?”_

 

“Okay, fine, I was being a cunt-nugget because I’m mad. I was excited for Cova and I didn’t want to turn her exciting news into a pity story, so I reacted badly.” Tallie crossed her arms. Her nose was red and her eyes were glossy with tears. “ _I’m sorry_.”

 

Rose was about to lay into her more, but Paige placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder and stopped her. “How did she scent him, anyway? Shouldn’t he have been on blockers.”

 

“Apparently he ran out yesterday morning and had to wait until today to get new ones. His scent was present enough to trigger the whole thing. She reacted, he went into a rut – they had a few moments to talk things over before they… skipped off together.”

 

“–Into the sunset?” Kaydel couldn’t help but quip.

 

Tallie looked down at her collection of paraphernalia without jabbing back.  

 

“I’m not sure if this helps, but Cova was very excited,” Pam said in a small voice. “She’s only sent me a few texts since its only been a day, but she is happy. She said that everything feels like it clicked into place. She also couldn’t help herself and say  _of course this had to happen during my Saturn-returns!_ ”

 

Kaydel had to snort at that.

 

The conversation slowly shifted as the tension defused and slowly the excitement for the evening started to slowly set back in.

 

A few more rotations passed and a few more drinks started floating around the room as more music was queued up. Rey didn’t recognize most of the songs playing but she enjoyed them nonetheless.

 

Kaydel started swatching different foundations, eyeshadows and lipstick shades on Rey’s arm while holding a full conversation with everyone about what gifts to get Snap and Karé. Once she settled on what shades to use, Kaydel got to work.

 

Keeping her eyes closed, Rey had to use an effort to not to fall asleep as Kaydel gently dragged makeup brushes across her skin in slow, circler motions. Fathier rested her head on her lap as Rey practiced breathing exercises while keeping her face still and eyes shut.

 

“– I know I’ve said it a hundred times, but I’ll say it a hundred more times, I think that Arya is going to present in the final season.”

 

“Really, Pam? Too soon.” Jess could be heard giggling from the kitchen, where she was grabbing another beer.

 

“Oh, we aren’t fighting anymore.” Tallie grumped. “Fantasize away about your Game of Throes or whatever.”

 

“Arya is too old to present. She  _is_  a beta.”

 

“I was watching a theory video about how it would be a nice parallel to how big a deal it was when Sansa presented in season two,” Jess added. “It didn’t sound too farfetched.”

 

“Wait. Arya is only like fifteen in the show now, right? How is that  _too old_  to present?”

 

“I thought she was eighteen.”

 

“Even so, just because most designations present when they are young, doesn’t mean there aren’t cases of late presentation.”

 

“Have you been clicking Click-Bait again?”

 

“What? No, it’s the truth. Look it up. There are all kinds of complications with presenting. Late presentations, triggered presentations— There have been cases of people who are biologically a designation but never present or go through heats or ruts, their glands are inactive.”

 

“You know all this from…?”

 

“Just because I’m a beta doesn’t mean I can’t google this shit!”

 

“I don’t care about anyone’s designation — I just want my favorite characters to live.”

 

“That’s not going to happen.”

 

“Do you think everyone will die?”

 

“That is more likely to me, yes. Besides, I feel like the actors all want to go out with a gruesome death.”

 

“I want revenge for Oberyn,” Jess shouted enthusiastically.

 

“There aren’t many episodes left, hopefully, that means there aren’t any filler episodes.”

 

“Filler is usually foreshadowing.”  

 

“I want Tyrion to be able to make  _Imp’s Delight_.”

 

“I’m gonna be so sad when it’s over.”

 

“That’s what fanfiction is for.”

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rose had learned Rey’s clothing sizes through text the day prior. Therefore, Rey shouldn’t have felt so surprised as she did when Rose handed her a whole armful of clothes to try on for the club. She couldn’t help to notice that there were still price tags on some of the clothes. Rose and Paige both looked at her sheepishly and then admitted that they stress shop and that this is a normal thing for them.

 

She sat on the lid of the toilet seat in the bathroom and took a moment to just breathe.

 

The energy drinks she finished off were doing their damn thing as she sat there and bounced her leg.

 

Her face felt tight and sticky. She wasn’t used to wearing makeup and she was having a hard time resisting the urge to touch her face and pick at the mascara that was coated over her lashes.

 

When she first entered the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror for a short while in awe.

 

Kaydel was an artist. Her work looked like it was done by a professional. But she was no professional. She was just a sleep-deprived college student who watched a lot of tutorials and had a second job just for her makeup purchases.

 

Rey’s face looked brand new. Her cheekbones were highlighted. Her eyes were smoky and dark, giving her a look of mystery instead of the tiredness she usually felt. The only thing missing from the look was a lipstick shade. Kaydel wanted to wait and see what Rey wore before picking that last part out.

 

Rey wasn’t a fashion expert. She never dressed to impress, so she wasn’t too sure what to look for when trying on the outfits that were picked out for her. She never tried to show off her body, so she wasn’t used to the plunging necklines, backless dresses, and all the sexy cutouts that were deemed club appropriate.

 

There was a soft knock on the door that pulled her out of her struggle to get the dress off that she was currently trying on. Feeling a little off balanced, Rey opened the door for Rose.

 

Rose had changed and was now wearing a sparkly black dress. Though the dress didn’t sparkle nearly as much as Rose herself did.

 

“Oh, my god! Rey! You— wow! That dress looks like it was made for you.”

 

Rey blushed at the supportive remarks and muttered her thanks. She turned so that Rose could get full access to the zipper and asked if she could help. Rose helped her out of the constricting, and sinful dress that was just too much for a night out with just the girls.

 

Rose handed Rey more clothes to try on, understanding that Rey was going for a more comfortable approach. Rose also handed Rey a water bottle before excusing herself.

 

The outfit that Rey end up feeling the best in ended up being a rainbow cotton tee that was covered in sequins that said  ** _LOVE WILL WIN_**  down the chest and a pair of black short that showed off her long toned legs. The outfit was bright and glittery, and like nothing she'd ever worn.  

 

The smell of cologne was fading, even more now that she had removed her work shirt. She brought her laundry up to her nose and took a small sniff.

 

There was no masking the smell of work from her clothes. It is the first thing she is hit with. But after working through the different smells, she finds him. That tempting, almost mouthwatering smell that has her standing in the restroom smelling her shirt like someone on the brink of losing touch with reality.

 

The smell made her feel relaxed and anxious all at once. So confusing. So comforting. She wanted to breathe in his smell straight from his neck and not from the fabrics of her gross, sweaty work shirt. She wanted him to find her so she could comfort him and find out why he looked so sad—

 

Grabbing her phone, she sent the text before she could talk herself out of it.

 

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Mr. Ren, this is Rey._  

 

Anticipation surged through her as she stood there, one fist gripping her shirt as her eyes were glued to her phone screen. A cat-like grin spread across her face when the gray bubble popped up, indicating that he was typing out a response for her.

 

A nosey snoot poked under the door. Vulptex let out a low growl as he sniffed her from the hallway.

 

Rey didn’t notice. She was in a private small room where nobody was looking at her, and where she didn’t have to listen or adapt. She just had to wait, and she  _was oh so good_  at that. 

 

A sparkle of color steals her attention for just a moment. Her eyes shoot up to her colorful reflection that stared back at her in the mirror. She felt a wave of nervousness pass through her as she realized she didn’t recognize the woman staring back. She looked luminous and hopeful. 

 

Her phone vibrated angrily in her hand as if  _it_  was annoyed for her removing her attention from it.

 

**From Kylo Ren:**

_How are you real? How are you appearing to me now, of all times?_

Rey held her breathe. Her stomach flopped then her phone vibrated again.

 

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Thank you for reaching out. I am sure this all seems rather bizarre. It is for me._

 

She let out a genuine laugh of ease. He felt just as strange as she did and in a way that was reassuring.

 

**To Kylo Ren:**

_I’m sorry to inform you Mr. Ren, but you did not win the free burrito drawing._

 

The gray bubble appeared and disappeared several times before she let out a tense laugh. She was feeling antsy from the caffeine, and maybe she was a little baked, but she couldn’t forget Rose’s advice on needing to find out what he was feeling.

 

**To Kylo Ren:**

_I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease. I texted you to ask if everything was okay?_

Rey tossed her phone into the back pocket of the shorts she chose to wear. Quickly she drank a healthy amount of water from the bottle Rose left her. She scooped up all the folded clothes that she tried on and stepped out of the room. The clothes were placed on Rose’s bed, and then Rey made her way back to the kitchen.

 

“-I want to exercise to get rid of my love handles, but instead I’m going to eat this king-sized Kit-Kat.” Pamich declared.

 

“You can do both.” Rose snorted as she took a drink of Paige’s La Croix. She almost gagged. “How can you drink this?”

 

Paige shrugged at her sister. “It doesn’t taste as bad as a switch cartridge.”

 

“Oooh, girl!” Jess shouted at Rey as she noticed her approach. “You look fucking spectacular!”

 

Rey blushed, smiled, and gave a small twirl. She felt giddy. It was such a new emotion. Her heart was trying to escape her chest but she felt like she did a good job of keeping her chill as she took a seat. Rose held out a small device to Rey.

 

“It’s a dab pen, just be careful,  _oil is not for the weak_.”

 

Rey took a small hit and passed it along. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt herself settling naturally as a conversation about memes ensued.

 

Nobody cared if she didn’t understand what they were talking about half the time. They didn’t demand that she take part in the conversations taking place or force her to be included. She jumped in when she felt comfortable and they accepted her each time without pushing. It felt inviting and wonderful.

 

And a little bit precious.

 

“Alright, we need to do a shot before we pile into the van,” Kaydel commanded. It would be the first of many rounds.

 

“So bossy, just like Dameron.” Jess laughed as she grabbed a bottle of rum.

 

Kaydel’s lighthearted appearance faltered, and a mask quickly painted over the tipsy manager’s expression. “He is a good leader.”

 

“Hmm. I bet you would love to  _follow his lead_.” Jess grinned to herself as she pulled out as many shot glasses as she could find.

 

“Jess-,” Kaydel warned.

 

“Too bad he has been giving the new guy serious bedroom eyes from what I’ve heard.” Tallie snipped from the table as Jess started to pour the clear liquid into each individual glass slowly.

 

“Hey, _can you guys _not__?” Rose interrupted the three of them darkly.

 

Kaydel blinked as Tallie looked down in guilt. Then, Jess let out a small snicker.

 

“Well, no. We can’t  _knot_. You see— we aren’t Alpha’s in rut.”

 

Tallie laughed loudly.

 

Everyone but the designated drivers were handed a shot.

 

“To a night of adventure,” Pam held up her can of Coke.

 

“To a bunch of brats who try to get along,” Tallie held up her shot.

 

“To looking fucking fabulous, and loving each other fiercely!” Rose held up her glass.

 

“To moving forward and letting the future always teach you new things,” Paige held up her sparkling water.

 

“To making new bonds, and having new experiences,” Rey raised her glass up, high.

 

“To the SUN!” Kaydel shouted with glee.

 

“AND THE MOON!” Jess confirmed with resolution, as everyone brought their drinks together in a group  _CLINK!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the [Youtube Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgNVvtOp8mU&list=PLvGV5fEWl33jtyzc8PCt-h3vSFayzJG6y) for this chapter. Rey's clubbing outfit is actually inspired by an outfit that Sooyoung's wears in the MV, Party. ;D
> 
> 261 Days until the GRAND OPENING!


	6. Mild, Medium, Medium-Sweet Corn Or Hot Salsa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wishes she could just forget things she regrets and keep moving forward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all... The Rise of Skywalker.... can I just say that title was well worth the wait. AND THE TRAILER??? It's been over a month now and I am still not over it. I cry every time Rey jumps over the silencer and Leia's theme plays. FUCK! THIS MOVIE IS GONNA KILL ME!!!
> 
> So a little personal note... I struggled with writing this chapter. I had a whole idea of what I wanted this chapter to be and after 6 rewrites and missing my preferred deadline with no chapter at all... I just had to move on. Part of my problem was SWCC happened and then Avengers happened and then GoT happened... so it was difficult to get into this chapter. I hope that everyone likes it... I personally do even if it wasn't what I planned and warning - this will probably be the shortest chapter in this story... Meh. 
> 
> bUT THE NEXT CHAPTER.... you guys the next chapter has been finished for a while and WHOOOHOO I can't wait to post it!! 
> 
> As always thank you for reading this goofy story. In the bookmark section, I noticed Prey_to_dog_god referred to this story as a fun hot mess and I couldn't have explained it better! That is going in the tags! 
> 
> I made this chapter with memories of past regret and fun inputs from my friends who help me keep on target even if I get all depressing around them, or even defensive when they are just trying to be supportive. I love you 3000. 
> 
> *Dumps the garbage at your feet*

The night was turning into a blur of laughter, bright lights, drunk texts, and nonstop dancing. Rey felt fuzzy and her body was all shivery as she found herself getting lost in the continuous beat of the music. The energy of the club never stopped, so neither did she. Sometimes the girls in her party would link their hands with her and dance innocently and then other times, her new bolder friends would grind up against her in good fun. No matter what they did, they stayed in a pack and danced together until last call was over and everyone on the dancefloor began to disburse.

 

Walking outside felt heavenly. The vibrations from the club floor were gone and the night air was cool and soothing. The drive home flashed by. Pam and Tallie said their goodbye’s when they made it back to Rose’s and started their three-hour drive back to Ileenium. Jess and Kaydel had a sleepover with Paige in the living room and Rose let Rey take the guest bedroom.

 

Rey’s body was moving on auto-pilot as she stripped out of her clothes and collapsed onto the bed that didn’t feel familiar. After a few moments of laying uncomfortably in the foreign space, Rey scrambled out of the bed and retrieved her backpack that had all of her blankets in it. She rearranged them on the bed and part of herself felt more at peace.

 

Before drifting off to sleep she read over the text chain she had with Kylo. Guilt rose up inside her as she threw her phone onto the ground in a drunken fit.  

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rey was sore when she woke up a few hours later. All that bouncing and dancing must have taken its toll, along with the loads of alcohol she poured into her body. The memories of the night before were coming back in a jumbled mess as she sat on the bathroom floor waiting for a wave of nausea to pass. Why did she let herself get so hungover?

 

Oh, right… Tallie.

 

Tallie was her partner in crime and helped her get into this state.

 

The memory of walking up to the club came back. Tallie had swiped Rey’s I.D. to find out how tall she was and in reading it over, Tal had realized that Rey was nineteen. At the time Rey didn’t understand why she did it, but Tallie pulled out a chapstick from her bag and rolled it over top of Rey’s hands and wrist. Sometime later, Tallie took Rey to the restroom and washed her X’s off. 

 

It was all downhill from there. Rey couldn’t remember how many rounds of shots were given to her throughout the night. Enough to still feel drunk at nine in the morning. Enough to swear to herself she would  _never_  drink again.  

 

_Ugh._

 

Rey placed her face on the cool surface of the tub as she sat on the floor waiting for more bile to rise.  After a night of never-ending music, she found comfort in the morning silence.

 

There was a soft knock on the door before Rose entered the bathroom and fell to her knees by the toilet.

 

An hour later, Paige found the two of them snoozing on the floor. She woke Rey up first and handed her a bottle of Pedialyte.

 

“It might not taste the best but trust me,  _drink it_.”

 

Drinking anything at that moment seemed like the last thing Rey’s body wanted but, Paige gave her a stern and expectant look so Rey twisted off the cap and took the smallest drink.

 

“Is it salty?” Paige asked as she tapped Rose.

 

Rey shook her head no and took another small sip.

 

“Rose, wake up. You’re probably dehydrated and you have to be ready for work in three hours,” Paige whispered to her sister.

 

Rose made a pitiful whining noise but didn’t move her body.

 

“You knew you had to work today,” Paige was firm in her tone. “You guys can’t spend all morning on the bathroom floor. Come on, let’s eat some breakfast then we’ll get all that makeup off your faces then you can wash up. You both reek of alcohol.”

 

Rose let out another whine.

 

It would be another hour before Paige returned to find them still sleeping on the bathroom floor. She basically had to drag both of them to the kitchen table.

 

Jess had no hangover at all… which was surprising since she drank almost as much as Tallie did. Kaydel, however, was in the same state as Rey and Rose. The five girls picked at their breakfast in silence as they sat at the table feeling miserable.

 

“I need some weed and I need a conk from McDonald's,” Rose finally spoke up.

 

“Tallie left some recovery blunts if you want to smoke some,” Jess mentioned.

 

“Yes.” Rose nodded her head.

 

“Rose,” Paige’s voice rang with a warning, “You work in two hours.”

 

“Let Poe fire me.” Rose challenged as she got up to retrieve the weed.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Smoking helped soothing Rey’s pounding headache and her stomach started feeling better after eating something. As promised, Paige helped remove the makeup that was left on her face and then Rey got into the shower and washed off all the sweat, glitter and grime from the night out.

 

When it was time for Rose to head to work, Rey gathered her blankets, snacks, drinks and freshly charged phone and followed her workmate silently outside to get in her SUV. The sun was bright so Rey didn’t complain when Rose offered her a spare set of sunglasses.

 

Most of the drive to Jakku was quiet until Rey’s phone dinged, letting her know she got a new message from Kylo.

 

She turned her phone over, deciding not to read it.

 

Rose didn’t miss a thing. “Is that him?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Find anything else out?”

 

“Not really.” 

 

“Rey …you gotta ask him the  _direct questions_. Where do you work? Where do you live? Where would you like to put your dick in me?”

 

“That is probably not even an option at this point,” Rey gave up all pretenses and straight up pouted. “I made a fool out of myself last night. I’m surprised he is still texting me at all.”

 

“You sent a few _mild_ text… so what? You showed me what you said,  _it_   _wasn’t that bad_ … you probably flattered him. He is still texting you so that must mean something. Don’t beat yourself up about things that already happened, just focus on what is happening now. Now… what does his text say?”

 

Rey chewed her lip in frustration but flipped her phone over and read his text out loud anyway, “How are you feeling?”

 

“How  _are_  you feeling?” Rose switched lanes as she prepared to exit off the highway.

 

“I feel like shit, Rose.” Physically and emotionally.

 

Rose barked out a laugh. “Okay, don’t tell him  _that._  But see, he cares. He wants to know how you are.”

 

“Texting is a pain.” Rey locked her phone without sending a reply.

 

“It can be nerve-racking, but getting to know people is the best part.” Rose pulled her car into the Burrito Bar parking lot.  “Fuck, I really don’t want to go into work.”

 

“I don’t envy you.” Rey gave a Rose a sympathetic smile as they exited the car, walked around it and gave each other a tight hug.

 

“Did you had a good time?” Rose whispered hopefully.

 

“I did. I drank too much, but I really enjoyed our time together last night. Maybe we can do it again sometime… I’ll drink less.” 

 

“For sure! Though next time we _have_ to dance on the bar again.”

 

“– Oh my god, I forgot about that. Kaydel fell straight down on her ass trying to get up there.”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you last night was actually kind of low-key for us?” Rose placed her hand over her mouth to cover her wide grin.

 

“No, that wouldn’t surprise me at all. You’re all wild.”

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

When Rey pulled up to her trailer, the sun started hiding behind dark clouds. She parked her bike and entered the house just as the first few fat drops of rain splashed down.

 

Safety washed over her as she stomped to her kitchen and placed her drinks and snacks in sealable containers. She was exhausted and wanted to go directly to bed. She set an alarm on her phone for work the next day, making it an hour earlier since they had the catering, then prepared to get ready to take a nap.

 

Her blankets were rearranged on her mattress before she got in her bed. The sound of the rain normally was soothing but at this moment it made her feel anxious and after a few minutes passed, she realized something was wrong. Her heart rate was accelerated for some reason. Her body was nervous and defensive for no reason. It was like there was a buzzing passing through her body trying to tell her what to do.

 

 _The living room was too bright_  she decided. Too much light. She needed to be somewhere darker… somewhere safer.

 

She needed to move her bed.

 

Rey was out of her bed and rearranging things in her house in seconds. Pulling everything out of her back room, she left space on the floor for her twin mattress as she began to hang up blackout curtains. After an hour of moving things around, she was able to make a pretty cozy set up.

 

It didn’t take her long to drag her twin mattress down the hall and into the back room. It was one of her most treasured purchases. It took her a few months to save up for it and it was worth every penny. It was small but enough. Once the bed was set up where she liked it, Rey began bringing her blankets into the room. Some were put down immediately, others had gotten rough over time and suddenly Rey felt they were unworthy.

 

She placed her lamp, phone and food bins close by and closed her bedroom door. She could still hear the rain hit the outside of her trailer, but the room gave the illusion of it being midnight… not one in the afternoon.

 

Rey placed her work shirt that she had worn the night before next to her pillow. When she took everything out of her backpack, she couldn’t seem to put the shirt in her laundry basket. It just smelled so good. So instead, she curled up next to it and read over her text from the night before, one more time.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Mr. Ren, this is Rey._

**From Kylo Ren:**

_How are you real? How are you appearing to me now, of all times?_

_Thank you for reaching out. I am sure this all seems rather bizarre. It is for me._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_I’m sorry to inform you Mr. Ren, but you did not win the free burrito drawing._

_I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tease. I texted to ask you if everything was okay?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Of course, Rey. I was actually about to sit down and have some dinner. Have you eaten yet?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Yep. Pizza. It was glorious. What are you having?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Soup and the rest of the Five Blossom Bread I made._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_I’ve never heard of Five Blossom Bread…_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_It’s a family recipe._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_I see. Are you close with your family?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_No._

_Are you?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_No._

_Let me know if I’m bothering you. I don’t text often and I know it’s getting pretty late._

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Not a bother though I am not sure how much longer I will be awake. How about you?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Not sure either. We are supposed to be going to the club but we have to get ready for pictures… lol I expect it’s going to be a long night for me. Good thing a handsome stranger bought me energy drinks._

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Good thing._

_Did you make it to the club yet?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Oh hey! I figured you fell asleep ha. forty minutes away still_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_I decided to iron my work shirts and get them ready for tomorrow._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Oh wow…_

_We are about twenty minutes from the club._

_We made it to the club!!!!!!_

_Wow it is really loud in here_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Are you having fun?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_So muccch fun!!! Everyone is so friendly and nice._

_Rose and I just danced on the bar DX_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Sounds like a good night._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Would be more fun if you were here_

 

 

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Oh?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Do you like dancing?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_It depends._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_On what?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Who my partner is._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Do you have a partner?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_No, Rey. Do you?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_No._

 

_Have you been to a club before?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_A few when I was in college, why do you ask?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Are they always so loud???_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_The dancefloor is where nonverbal communications dominate. Loud music helps keep patrons energetic while they build up a thirst to spend all their money on liquor while cutting out the distractions of conversation._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_That sounds so impersonal_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Kind of the idea._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Are you still ironing? Its hot to think about..._

 

 

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Rey, that was almost two hours ago… how many shirts do you think I own?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Do you ever drink?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_On occasion._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Do you ever feel fuzzy or out of body… idk what im trying to say but everything feels like its underwater and flowy_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_I think that is your inebriation setting in._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Yeah, I think youare write_

 

 

_Thank you for talking to me_

 

  

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Of course. Thank you as well._

 

 

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Oh thank the maker WE’RE HEADING HOME!_

 

**From Kylo Ren:**

_Did you make it home?_

**To Kylo Ren:**

_We just pulled into Rose’s driveway! I am exhausteddddd_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_I bet. Thank you for letting me know that you got home safe, even if you didn’t have to._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Of coursie horsie! What are you up to?_

**From Kylo Ren:**

_I’m about to leave for work._

**To Kylo Ren:**

_Work? But you stayed up all night…_

 

 

**From Kylo Ren:**

_It was time well spent._

 

 

_How are you feeling?_

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rey stared at her phone with a scowl. She was angry. Angry at herself and how inconsiderate she had been. She knew that her constant texts were what kept him up all night. He looked so tired at the gas station… and then he went into work without any sleep. She knew he was an adult and responsible for his own actions but it didn’t stop the guilt from stirring inside of her. The worry.  

 

Still not ready to respond back to his messages, she tapped his name and change his name from **Kylo Ren** to **My Crushtomer** , then Rey snuggled into her nest of blankets that she had made herself and went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 219 Days until the Grand Opening!


	7. Sour Cream or Cheese?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wishes she wouldn't have gotten herself into this situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S TACO TUESDAY! JUST A WEEK TOO EARLY BECAUSE I AM IMPATIENT! (This is the June chapter, I'm sorry!)
> 
> WARNING~~~~!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter contains some violence. 
> 
> Small side note... This chapter contains the WHAT IF. Back in August 2018 I got into ABO and while reading some stories I thought up a WHAT IF this happened in my mind and months later I am stressing over a story I decided to write. It's fun and stressful but I am so happy I finally got here. This has been such a fun learning experience and I hope y'all are having a fun time on the journey. 
> 
> I really enjoyed making this garbage for you... TAKE IT!

She overdid it.

 

That was Rey’s first thought when she woke up. Going out in the cold without a jacket had been reckless. Sharing drinks and smoking with multiple people was just  _asking for it_. She let out a groan nevertheless. She could try to deny the miserable but unquestionable truth, but she didn’t have the energy to.

 

_She was sick._

Rey could feel sweat dripping down from the nape of her neck. Her throat was dried out and every inch of her skin felt tight and uncomfortably hot. Removing the blankets that were cocooned around her body did little to help relieve her from feeling over-heated.

 

A few minutes passed before she could reach out for her phone to confirm the time. According to her device, it was five thirty-seven in the morning.

  

Rey blinked at her phone screen slowly as if it would change.

 

If the time was correct, then she had slept for over sixteen hours. She slept through a whole day.

 

There wasn’t enough time to call-in sick. She was required to give her workplace at  _least_  two hours’ notice if she was unable to work. There was also the matter of the catering. It was just going to be her and Poe getting it ready and she couldn’t leave him to deal with it himself.

 

Rey spent a few good minutes thinking over her dilemma before coming to the conclusion that she  _had_ to go to work. It wasn’t the stores fault she missed the call-in deadline. She was the one who decided to go out and be irresponsible and catch a cold. Can’t punish the store for her poor choices, right?  She would just have to be a better employee in the future… or so she reasoned with herself.

 

A half hour passed and she managed to pull her scratchy work uniform on and prepared herself for the day to the best of her abilities.

 

Stepping outside of her trailer, she was greeted by a warm sunrise over the dewy and fresh smelling grass. It didn’t help heal her illness or brighten her mood, just reminded her of the time she had lost.

 

Rey started her bike. It roared to life but sputtered a bit in the process. She needed to stop for gas. Maybe taking a shower would help her feel a little bit better… she had the time.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

The shower helped her for a moment, but soon after she was back on her bike and feeling incredibly warm. When Rey arrived at work, she gave Poe the excuse of not being fully awake and went straight to frying chips. Rapidly flipping chips out of the hot fryer made her feel even more sweaty.

 

Every fiber of her being felt like it was made of lead so she moved twice as fast to make up for it. Even if she felt terrible, the job was second nature and she could do it in her sleep if she had to. Keeping focused on her task, the two of them finished the catering with time to spare. It had helped that most of the cold items were prepped the night before so they only had the hot food items to cook and box up. It was a whole team effort to get this catering out, even if it only took two of them to deliver it. 

 

Before they were ready to load up his car, Poe asked Rey if she wanted anything from the gas station. She kindly told him no, and excused herself to the walk-in cooler where she laid down on the chilled floor. The cool surface helped relieve her skin a little.

 

Jess would be there soon and then it would be time to leave. Just five more hours and then she could go home. She could do this.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Poe whispered as they sat in his car waiting to get through the checkpoint in the First Order parking lot. The wait seemed longer than was necessary and Poe was starting to worry about the food losing food safety temp as it sat in the backseat.

 

Rey pulled out her phone and looked over all the text she missed during her long nap. She sent a reply to Rose, Tallie, and Paige. It’s funny how things can change so rapidly. She never had a need for a phone until Plutt threatened to fire her because she couldn’t be called in. It was only a tool for work to get ahold of her. Now, it seemed to become something more.

 

She looked over her messages between Kylo and decided to finally respond to him.

 

**To My Crushtomer:**

_Sorry I took so long to reply... my body decided I was going to sleep forever. Question... have you ever went to work even if you knew that you shouldn’t?_

 

**From My Crushtomer:**

_Are you unwell?_

“You’re good.” The guard gave them the go ahead.

 

Poe wasted no time pulling the car forward. He followed the route that his GPS was leading him down. He gruffly muttered, “-We are looking for building D. Let me know if you see it.”

 

**To My Crushtomer:**

_I think so, but I really didn’t have time to call in this morning. I feel guilty because I was being stubborn but now that I’m more awake I realize that I deal with food safety and I made the wrong choice._

**From My Crushtomer:**

_What’s wrong?_

 

**To My Crushtomer:**

_a fever... I didn’t take my temp to make sure but I’m pretty sure_

 

**From My Crushtomer:**

_Are you at work now?_

“There it is,” Rey pointed to the building that they were hunting down. Poe parked the car and rushed inside the building to make sure they were in the right place before they started carrying the food in.

**To My Crushtomer:**

_I went to work. I’m out running a catering right now._

**From My Crushtomer:**

_Where? In Jakku?_

**To My Crushtomer:**

_What is wrong? You seem upset._

**From My Crushtomer:**

_Not upset, just worried. Are there any other symptoms?_

**To My Crushtomer:**

_My body feels sore. My clothes feel constricting. The sun is too bright._

**From My Crushtomer:**

_What about your wrist?_

What a strange thing to ask. Rey looked over her wrist quickly, not expecting to find anything.

  

But… her skin had turned pink and shiny around her pulse points. What? She dragged her nails against her left wrist and chills shot down her spine.

 

**To My Crushtomer:**

_Swollen. Itchy but sensitive. Do you think maybe I got bit by something?_

Poe poked his head out the front door of the building and waved his hand signaling her to start bringing the food in.

 

**To My Crushtomer:**

_I’m taking a catering into the First Order. I won’t be able to text you back for a little while. Talk to you soon :)_

She silenced her phone. It vibrated when she got out of the car but she ignored it. Even if she was out of the store she was still on the clock, so work comes first. So when Rey felt her phone give her that long vibrate that indicated someone was calling her, she didn’t hesitate to open the back door of Poe’s car and grab one of the many stacks of boxes and proceed inside the factory without being distracted.

 

Poe held the door open for her as she walked inside. This was a business building so there were no shift workers around. He led her down a long hallway to the conference room. This was where the food was to be set up. 

  

It took three trips between the two of them to get all of the order inside. Once that was done, they began to set it up. Poe handled the food while she worked on setting up the dry stock items. They moved around the board room quickly. As soon as they were done setting up they could leave.

 

Rey had to constantly try to keep her mind focused on work and not on how lightheaded she felt. The room felt like it was gradually getting warmer by the minute and her phone never stopped ringing in her pocket. It was making her feel anxious.

 

…She was about to give in and answer her damn phone when a loud crashing sound pulled both her and Poe’s concentration away from their task.

 

Rey barely had the chance to look over at Poe in worry before a follow-up sound of aggression vibrated through the walls. It was followed by another in seconds prompting Rey to move closer to Poe. The fourth time a crashing sound happened, threatening growls of two different males snapping at each other echoed through the otherwise quiet building.

 

The hostile sounds grew closer. Poe jumped forward and locked the door that leads to the hallway.

 

With a ringing in her ears, Rey looked around the room for any possible escape routes or hidden entryways.

 

There was only a closet.

 

The door shook violently as whoever was fighting outside the hallway was slammed into it. There was no time to form a plan. Rey was pinned between Poe’s back and the wall as the door was busted down.

 

It wasn’t two men. It was four. Four well-dressed men who had bloodstains on their well-pressed suits. Each set of eyes zoomed in on Poe and Rey as they hesitated in the doorway.

 

The looks they gave them was predatory.

 

“Poe…?” Rey whispered in fear as her pocket continued to vibrate.

 

“So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?” He quipped.

 

“ _Omega_.” One of the men commanded, and Rey froze. Another male stood up straight, poking his nose into the room as if he was trying to smell something out.

  

It wasn’t long after that before the men starting tearing into each other again.

 

As the group of men fought their way in, Poe led Rey slowly around the border of the room, making their way to the open door. One of the males was thrown into the table that had all of the catering food displayed. Rice, beans, guac– everything was splattered everywhere amidst the chaos of the fighting.

 

They had one shot. Once they ran for it, they had to make it to the car. Without weapons, they couldn’t take down all four.

 

Poe reached back and gripping her wrist in a comforting way as the men before them brawled to the ground. 

 

When the moment was right, they ran.

 

The feeling of being pursued followed them but it came after they made their way out into the hallway. A new attacker reached out for both of them. Poe slipped through his grip, but the aggressor got a strong hold on Rey.

 

Poe punched the guy square in the nose just as Rey was able to twist away from the stunned man’s grasp.

 

In the adrenaline of the moment, Rey forgot she was sick. She was aware that her phone fell out of her pocket and onto the concrete sidewalk as she rushed outside. She didn’t have time to grab it. She ran to Poe’s car and pulled on the passenger side handle. It didn’t budge. It was still locked.

 

She was suddenly becoming hypersensitive of everything around her. There was a group of men walking towards the building to inspect, and a group of security guards who were dashing over. Poe emerged from the building and walked up to the security guards to inform them what happened. He looked over to Rey to make sure she was alright before he reentered the building.

 

The fear didn’t leave her. She kept her eyes on the group of men walking toward her curiously. Where is Poe? Why did he go back inside and leave her alone? What is going on with everyone? Should she risk it and go retrieve her phone?

**_Run!_ **

 

The group of workers hesitated, but still slowly made their way over to her with their dark eyes on her, waiting for any abrupt movement.

 

She was being hunted.

**_Unsafe! RUN!_ **

 

If she didn’t feel so defensive and was of a sounder minded, she would have questioned the sudden voice in her head more, but instead, she gave in to it and obeyed.

 

The closer the men got, the stronger a foul stench filled her nose. Was it them? Why did they smell so bad? Rey didn’t stick around to find out. Once the workers got close enough that they could reach out for her, she sprung away from Poe’s car and started fleeing down the street.

  

Everything was a reaction of instincts. This wasn’t the first time Rey had to run away from a dangerous situation. She could hear the loud footfall coming from behind, and it sounded like they were getting closer… but she was quicker. She rounded a building and kept herself as out of sight as possible while she sprinted across the landscape surrounding the factory. She had no destination so it was easy for her to turn and dodge at strange places so she could mislead them.

 

When the parking lot came into sight, someone caught her by grabbing one of her buns.

 

“Where are you going –?” The stranger growled in a deep voice as he yanked Rey to him. “Don’t you know  _it’s illegal to start a frenzy_?”

**_NOT OUR ALPHA! RUuuuUuuuN!_ **

 

The man was dressed in a security guard uniform. Rey didn’t hesitate to reach for his baton. Before he could realize what she was doing, she used all the force she could muster up to get him off of her.

 

Letting out a warrior roar, she shifted all of her weight onto her back leg and in one swift, powerful swing, she cracked him in the face.

 

Blood was sent flying from his mouth but she didn’t stick around to check and see if he was alright. Fear and panic had taken over and her one-track mind was focused on finding safety.

 

Rey decided that she was going to have to leave Poe and trust that he was safe. She powerwalked her exhausted body through the parking lot. She didn’t have time to waste. She pulled on the handle of every car she walked by, setting off alarms as she went until she got to a car that was left unlocked. 

 

She slid into the car and looked for the keys. None. Rey went to work removing the plastic that was covering the wires behind the steering wheel. It had been a minute since she had to hot-wire a car but in her state, she was able to strip and connect the wires in half the time it usually took her.

 

The blaring car alarms surround her didn’t help ease her anxiety but the sound of the car she was in roaring to life did.

 

Rey rested in the seat, taking a breath. Her body was covered in sweat. She probably needed to go to the hospital.

 

The gas gauge told her she had enough gas to get to home, so that’s what she did, at the nagging request of the hysterical voice in her head.

 

Driving down the interstate, Rey felt more like she was involved in a high-speed chase then just trying to get home. Her heart wouldn’t stop beating frantically as she tried to keep her eyes on the road. 

 

She’d been around violence before. Growing up, it was all around her as a child. But never in a public place. Public places were meant to be safe spaces.

 

Her fear didn’t go away. No tears came out, but she felt like she was crying.

 

She pulled up into her driveway a little too fast and hit a tree as she parked. She was out of the vehicle and stomping through her house in seconds. Quickly, she walked out of her shoes, threw her shirt on the floor in the hallway, her bra was flung to who knows where, and finally she peeled her sweaty pants off and got in her bed.

 

The room was still blacked out and felt cooler than any other room in the trailer. She moved her blankets around so she could be on them but not covered since it was too hot, and settled down.

 

Laying there, she let her breathing slow, and her heart calm. Her bed was the closest thing she had to coming home and getting a hug.

 

It was bittersweet.

 

She laid there quietly waiting on her heartbeat to regulate. After a small eternity, she finally felt like herself again for a small, short moment.

 

Then, she got a painful cramp that knocked the wind out of her.    

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

What now? Would she lose her job? Could she be arrested? How was life going to change, now that she presented as a  _fucking_   _omega_?

 

Emotions weren’t something Rey liked to run on. She liked being the observant, quiet type. Learn what she needed off to the side and used her skills when necessary. Reacting on impulse had too much afterthought and guilt laced in with it. And impulse also made it easier to make stupid decisions. Stupid decisions like going to work when you are clearly not feeling good and accidentally causing  _a presenting frenzy_.

 

And she didn’t want to think about those things while she was writhing in her bed in sexual frustration.

 

The sun had gone down long ago, causing a drop in the temperature outside but it didn’t do much for her unrelenting fever. She had already drunk all of her water and before she could try and search for more elsewhere, another wave would begin.

 

In the moments of clarity between the foggy haze of whining, crying, and masturbating, the alarmed voice panicked in the back of her head.

**_Not prepared... Where is our alpha? Need water... NEED ALPHA! Too hot… NEED HIS KNOT!_**  

 

Rey couldn’t enjoy any of the pleasure that she got out of her sessions. Her hand and wrist were sore. She felt pathetic and more alone than she had ever felt before in her life because she didn’t feel like herself. At least before, she had herself. Now she was just a slave to biology.   

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8 

 

Feeling a little delirious, Rey was struggling to filter through what memories were real and not. The timeline wasn’t adding up. The sun was out again so she knew more time had passed. It seemed like weeks had gone by. Her skin never cooled down. She couldn’t bring herself to physically remove herself from her bed to search for water, but she had to. She had to survive.

 

Another wave came. They were sporadic now and frequent. Rey found herself too weak to take care of it so she just laid there in pain until it passed. 

 

She thought she imagined it when she heard the loud slam of a car door outside her trailer.

  

It wasn’t until a second door shut that she knew someone must have found her.

 

Perhaps it was the cops, tracking down the stolen car. Hopefully, they’re friendly. Or maybe it was someone who caught her scent from the road. Nobody really travels down this country road but who knows… stranger things have happened.

 

Rey didn’t have the energy to even try to defend herself, but she had enough in her to at least pull a blanket over her exposed body.

 

A couple more car doors slammed shut. It sounded like there was an argument going on. A gentle voice, a nervous voice, then there was the sound of someone swinging the front door open… no wait, they broke it off the hinges.

 

Rey sighed and did her best to sit up. She would be damned if she just laid there and let someone invade her home and find her drenched in her bed like a _submissive, _prized omega__  who was served up like a syrup-soaked cake for their pleasure.

 

Rey didn’t have time to move much farther before her bedroom door burst open. The room stayed dark but the hulking figure in the doorway was not to be ignored. Her eyes couldn’t make him out, but her nose picked him up right away.

 

Oh.

_OH._

 

Sin.

 

“ _M-Mr. Ren_?” 

 

He smelled like pure, undiluted sin.

 

“ _Rey!_ ” His voice choked out in desperation, sounding like a man finding his salvation. Funny, she found the devil she was bound to sell her soul to.

 

“How-”  _How are you here right now? How did you find me?_ _Why was he standing so far away?_ She wanted to ask so many questions but she had underestimated how dry her throat was. She wanted to forget how weak she was. The voice in her head started to scream for their alpha.

 

**_HE SMELLS DISTRESSED! CALM HIM! SOOTHE OUR ALPHA! LICK HIS GLAND! HE NEEDS OUR SCENT ON HIM!_ **

 

“C – come here,” Rey commanded him, holding a hand out to him.

 

He fell to her bedside, unable to get closer as if he was afraid. She couldn’t see his face, but she could somehow sense that he has been in a state of hysteria.

 

She smells him first. He sat still before her, not daring to move and trusting her like no other ever had. Moving closer to him, she reached out for him with trembling hands. Rey unbuttons the top of his dress shirt and pulls the stiff material away from his neck which gave her full access to his mating gland. Slowly, she dragged her tongue across it and was instantly high off the taste of him as his flavor exploded onto her taste buds.

 

Gripping his shirt in her fist, she licks him again before kissing his sensitive gland.

 

Relief washes over both of them.

 

Instinctually he grips her hips and pulls her closer to him. There is a possessiveness in the way his hands hold onto her and in the way his nose trails down her cheek, leading down to her freshly presented mating gland located on her neck.

 

Her whole world crashed down when he brings his soft lips to it. For a moment, her vision whitened out as he began to lick and suck on it. Normally she would’ve been embarrassed by the noise that came from the back of her throat but she wasn’t and it encouraged him to continue.

 

Somewhere in the back of her brain between processing his overpowering scent and the feeling of his hands holding on to her body – she knew this was all an act to soothe and calm each other. Was it wildly inappropriate that it also made her slick with need?  _Need for him_?

 

After they finished scenting each other they sat on the edge of her bed for a few minutes while he held her. Kylo had her tucked into his chest and rubbed his hand up and down her arm in a calming gesture. After a few moments, Rey felt a few tears drop down onto her back. Tears of relief.

 

Rey let out a shuddering sigh, finding peace in him being soothed. There were so many questions at this point but none of it really mattered. They were okay. Eventually, they would need to talk about _all of this_ , but right now wasn’t the time.

 

…She was still in heat after all.

 

He straightens up and his whole demeanor changes after the sound of a car door slamming shut outside, reminding them that they were not alone. He rubbed his unshaven neck against hers to get more of his scent on her, then he scoops her up in her mess of blankets, cradling her body close to his chest.

 

“I’m taking you to my place so I can take care of you.”  

 

She didn’t question him, just answered with a, “Yes.”

 

He nuzzled her neck as he held her up in place. He was pleased. Pleased with her.

 

“You did so well,” He muttered into her skin, praising her with his words and lips. “You kept yourself safe.  _Such a brave, strong, good girl_.”

  

Oh my god. Good thing it was dark in the room because Rey was blushing hard as he kissed her neck and licked her gland once more.

 

He would never be satisfied with how much of his scent he could get on her, but he tried to do as much as possible before he carried her out of her trailer. She was completely hidden from prying eyes under her blankets. Rey could make out the voices of Rose, Poe, and Teedo when they stepped outside and was thankful she was covered up.

 

“Is she going to be alright?” Poe asked as a car door was opened, and Rey was sat down inside it.

 

“ _I’ll send you updates_.” Kylo’s voice turned cold.

 

“ _You better_.” Rose threatened back, and Rey could feel Kylo’s hesitation as he clicked her seatbelt in place.

 

“I will.” He responded to Rose in a softer tone.

 

Rey couldn’t help but wonder as her car door was shut, _how did they all meet?_

 

Kylo slides into the driver seat and starts his car. After he pulls onto the road, he rolls all of the windows down.

 

Rey peaks out at him and whispered, “You smell so –”

 

“-You do to. Your scent is so much more intense now...” He gripped his steering wheel tightly and Rey watched as his knuckles turned white. “Did you know?” He asked urgently. “Did you know that you were going to present?” 

 

“No, Kylo, I didn’t.”

 

“Ben.”

 

“What-”

 

“The name I use at work is a false name. My legal name is Ben Solo. You should know that. There is  _so much_  I want you to know, but I thought we would have more time – Fuck! – when was your last round? Your smell is so raw and untamed. Completely unsuppressed.” His eyes were so dark and dilated as he swerved through traffic. 

 

Now that they were out in the sunlight she could really look at him. There were dark circles under his eyes. His untidy hair was falling all over his face in disorder. He appeared to be wearing a suit at one point but abandoned his jacket, vest, and tie, leaving only his dress shirt on. He was a wreck. A beautiful, frustrated wreck who went out of his way to worry about a stranger who he’d only had a few conversations with. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest. He was really here, with her… and he said that he would take care of her. Blame it on the hormones but she couldn’t stop the swell of tears that collected in her eyes.

 

“Sweetheart, when was your last wave?” He asked again, softly, but directly.

 

“I had one right before you found me. I didn’t… take care of it … just let it pass.”

 

“That’s – Fuck! - when did you eat last?”

 

“I had breakfast the morning after the club.”

 

Kylo – no, Ben. Ben looked at her with haunting concern. She wasn’t sure what to make of it, everything was happening so fast after a timelessness sea of nothing, but the strange voice in the back of her mind seemed to practically preen at his grave expression.

 

**_Alpha cares... Alpha will take care of us… Alpha will be a good mate…_ **

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 205 DAYS UNTIL THE GRAND OPENING!


	8. The Guac Is Extra!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is feeling a lot of new things and he can tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TACOS ON TIME!!! 
> 
> Look, I want to say that IT MAKES MY DAY when I get Update-Please comments! I know that one chapter per month is ANNOYING, and I promise I'm not trying to tease everyone (much) but I need that much time to write. This is only my third story I have ever written in my life and it's the first story with smut in it. (Popping my smut writing cherry, lol) Plus I have a job, friends, pets, hobbies and yadda yadda yadda - ANYWAYS, I started this fic for many reasons but one of the main ones was to have a project that leads up to the release of Epix, or The Rise Of Skywalker hence the chapter count and one chapter release per month. ALL that being said, when I get an UPDATE PLEASE comment, that lets me know that people are interested in this story and want more! THAT IS AWESOME! It won't make me push the deadlines to be sooner or anything like that, but they are received and SO MUCH APPRECIATED! Any comment really. Any comment makes my day feel like it's Christmas. I write for fun but it still feels great to know if I made someone laugh or whatnots XD THANKS FOR READING!!! 
> 
> More notes - My friends who I lowkey consider my Beta's for this story mentioned to me that the Omega voice reminded them of the hormone monsters from Big Mouth. I haven't seen the whole show but I've seen enough to giggle every time I write a line for Rey's omega voice.
> 
> More notes - We are halfway through the story, and only have half a year until TROS. Can't wait to see what new news drops in the next month!!! XDDDDD 
> 
> Notes From Luke - This is not going to go the way you think.
> 
>  
> 
> (Pulls up the dump truck in reverse. Loud beeping lets you know I'm backing up...)
> 
> (Dumps this chapter at your feet.)

 

 

It was too. fucking. hot.

 

Rey’s skin was sticking to any piece of fabric that she touched. The windows were down and there was air blowing around the car, but it was hot air. It did nothing to stop the beads of sweat from leaking down her back, neck, behind her knees – really any and every inch of her skin.

 

Being this sweaty made her irritable, so she tried to distract herself with thoughts of her predicament instead.

 

Being an omega came with its own shit storm of facts and expectations. Rey had plenty of time to over think those things when she was at home and in-between waves of heat and lust. After her heat ends, she would have to legally register as an omega and immediately be put on suppressants before she could even return to the work field. Paperwork and doctor visits… yay.

 

This is all a big IF, of course. She would have to do all this _if_ she didn’t end up having to go to prison for causing a ruckus during the worst catering order in Burrito Bar history.   

 

“You’re thinking too much. Calm down, Omega,” Ben sounded alarmed.

 

A shiver rolled down her back, “Please, don’t call me that.”

 

“Your scent is changing from worry to fear, why?”

 

“It’s a felony charge to start a heat frenzy. I presented while I was setting up the catering an-”

 

“Rey – You don’t have to worry about that -”

 

“Of course I do! Once all this, -” She waved her arm around to gesture to herself, “-ends, I’m gonna have to turn myself in. I assaulted a guard, stole someone’s car…”

 

“Rey,” Ben wouldn’t look at her as he kept his careful eyes on the road, “-None of that matters. The First Order isn’t going to be pressing charges. The car is going to be returned to Mikita and _all damages_ will be taken care of. Don’t worry about all that, just – fuck,” He threw a hand up to run it through his hair aggressively, “Just let me take care of you, alright?”

 

When he did look over to her, she was staring at him with the most shell-shocked expression.

 

“Mikita?” Her voice was low and steady. “As in, _picks up your To-Go orders from The Burrito Bar_ , Mikita?”

 

“Same guy.”

 

“ _What the fuck_ , Ben?”

 

His gaze darkened before he snapped his attention back to the road. “I – Fuck. I feel like I have the _self-control of a twelve-year-old right now,_ ” Ben turned the car sharply at the stop light.

 

His scent changed just a little but the rich flavors and smells had a tinge of bitterness to them. Rey realized what it was immediately.

 

A waft of the bitters.

 

_**Bad Omega! Trust your Alpha! Don’t snap at him and make him angry!!** _

 

“I’m sorry, I just have a lot of questions.”

 

Ben shook his head, “You have _nothing_ to apologize for. I’m the one that can’t handle hearing you say my name and the word ‘fuck’ in the same sentence.”

 

Oh. He wasn’t mad at her at all.

 

“Do you _not_ want me to call you Ben?”

 

_**Knot! Want! BEEEEEEEN!** _

__

“No. I – I mean yes! Ugh, I wish my inner Alpha would _shut up_ for two seconds so I could think.”

 

Inner Alpha?

 

“Do you have some voice yelling in the back of your head as well?”

 

“Yes. He is usually so cranky. Right now he is being very demanding.”

 

“What does he want?” Rey couldn’t stop from asking.

 

Ben stared down at her intensely for a few seconds, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he cleared his throat and did a poor job of keeping his focus on the road. His scent was blossoming in the car and escaping out the windows. The bitterness was gone and now replaced with a headier aroma.

 

Looking down, Rey recognized the outline of a semi in his slacks. When she looked up, she realized she had been caught staring.

 

“How exactly do you plan on taking care of me?” She did a good job of not looking away when she asked. She could feel everything starting to stir up again inside and she knew they didn’t have long.

 

Ben’s grip on the steering wheel couldn’t have gotten any tighter, “Rey, -”

 

“I just want to know what to expect.”

 

She drank in all of his physical responses. The twitches under his eye, the tremble of his lips, the movement of his throat as he swallowed nervously. The proof that he was attracted to her was right before her eyes and suddenly she was feeling bolder. She had never seen a man react to her like this before, and the fact that it was her _Crushtomer_ , that it was Ben – well those things made the situation even more intoxicating.

 

“Are you going to fuck me?”

 

The car swerved. He actually lost control of the car for a second. Maybe it was cruel, but Rey couldn’t stop the grin on her face from spreading or the charmed but clipped giggle that rose out of her.

 

“Rey, we don’t know each other that well, and well - I don’t even know how old you are.” His cheeks were flushed and his voice had a cute whine to it and suddenly, she realized that she _loved_ teasing him.

 

“I’m nineteen.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Okay? Okay, what? “You’re thinking too much. Calm down, Ben.”

 

He let out an amused snort at her repeating his words back to him, but shook his head at her all the same, “Can I ask you a personal question?”

 

“Please do.”

 

He had her full attention. It was like the worries of her situation and the heavy weight of serving time no longer existed and it was just the two of them and nothing else outside the car. Her eyes didn’t leave him as he swiped his tongue across his lips, wetting them before speaking.

 

“Are you… _Maker, this is –_ well fuck, okay. I’ll just say it, -Rey, are you on birth control?”

 

Rey’s smirk fell. His question wasn’t what she was expecting, but she couldn’t argue that it wasn’t a good one. Looking away from his face, not wanting to see his reaction she admitted to him quietly, “No.”

 

A pause, then, “Okay. Then I think we should say a hard-no on fucking, for now.”

 

Rey glanced up at him, feeling something in her twist into anger. Maybe not because of his decision but the finality of it. Why does he get to decide? He clearly wants to, _so why?_

 

Ben’s nose flared, and Rey realized that he could scent _her_ anger this time.

 

“Rey, I’m not ready to be a father.”

 

His voice was so honest and direct that she had to beat her own disappointment down. Of course, she didn’t want to get pregnant right now, or maybe ever, she never really thought about it. But she also wasn’t thinking about _that_ when he was sitting right there. So close she could touch him. All she wanted to do was climb over the armrest and place herself down onto his lap. His seat was pushed back far enough to fit his long legs that she was certain there was enough room for her, but no. She was an omega now, and she was in heat, so if they didn’t want a future with her getting pregnant, spending a few days locked up together figuratively and literately probably wasn’t the best idea.

 

Ben pulled the car into a garage and it was then that Rey realized they had made it to his house. She unbuckled her seat belt and asked, “So why am I here? What should I expect?”

 

The light from the hot mid-day sun slowly disappeared from view as the garage door shut. Without looking over to her, Ben moved a shaking hand over to unbuckle his own seatbelt. The car was quiet without the loud rushing of blowing air so the only sounds were the hum of the garage shutting and their quick, uneven breaths.

 

When the last bit of light was blocked from view, and it was just them alone away from prying eyes or possible threats, Ben reached over for her and pulled her over to him. Her blankets fell forgotten around her as she adjusted her body so she could settle against his. Their movements were erratic and clumsy but they lined themselves up and she relaxed herself down onto his erection.

 

Ben let go of a deep groan as he buried his nose into her neck, nuzzling her roughly, “It’s starting again, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” She rested her head against the side of his face, drinking in all the touches and new feelings, “Please, Ben…”

 

She wasn’t exactly sure what she was asking for, but he seemed to understand as he took her ass in both of his hands and slid her up to where they both needed her to be.

 

“You want to know why you are here, Rey? I’ll tell you,” His words came out frantic and uncontrolled. Rey sighed and listened as she wiggled her hips against him, “You’re here to let me take care of you. Don’t question _that_ again.”

 

“Alright, I won’t.” She hummed against his face, feeling brave enough to lick his ear.

 

His grip on her tightened as she managed to figure out how to roll her hips against him.  She wasn’t sure how far they were going to take it but _it wasn’t going to be her telling them to stop_. Not when she was able to feel him against her sweet spot as she rubbed up against him, feeling greedy as she imagined what it would feel like if she wasn’t wrapped up in a blanket and he wasn’t wearing his good pants.

 

“Rey, can I kiss you?”

 

She covered his mouth with hers in reply. He let her push her lips against his. Even let her go so far as to pull his bottom lip in her mouth and suck on it gently before he took control, and she didn’t fight him on it. He felt so right against her mouth. His hands felt so right on her body. His hair, perfect in her hands. This is what she had needed. To drown in his scent and body.

 

“Ben, -” Her voice didn’t sound like her voice, but she couldn’t care less about that right now, she was all pent up and on fire, “I’m-”

 

In her enthusiasm, she barely realized what was happening when she got hit with a harsh wave of dizziness and had to pull back from him so she could ground herself.

 

It didn’t go unnoticed. Ben reached over and opened his car door and in one swift motion, he pivoted their bodies over and rose out of the car with her still wrapped around him.

 

“We could have finished…” Rey pouted as he leaned back into the car to grab the rest of her blankets.

 

“Rey, you need water.”

 

_**Noooo, we need that KNOT!** _

__

He carried her through his garage and into his cool, air-conditioned kitchen where he sat her down on the counter. She watched as he reached for a glass that was next to his sink and turned on the tap on to fill it. There was some kind of fancy filter gadget hooked up to the faucet that almost made Rey want to roll her eyes.

 

She was so close and then they just stopped. It didn’t make their arousal go away. How could he just stand there and pretend like they didn’t just almost…

 

Ben hands her the full glass and she immediately drinks it _._ When she finishes, she hands him the empty glass and he refills it. Before he hands it to her, he opens a cabinet door and pulls out a medicine bottle.

 

Rey gives him a quizzical look when he hands her two white pills and the water.

 

“It’s pain-reliever.”

 

She gives him a look that clearly reads _really?_ She was even about to protest before she realized that pain-reliever was actually really thoughtful and maybe she was feeling a just a little bratty.  

 

Ben reached into the cabinet and pulled out a different pill bottle. He shook out a small round pill and took it dry.

 

She raised an eyebrow at him, not hiding her curiosity.

 

“A blocker.”

 

Ah. So he was serious about not having sex then.

 

She takes the pain-relievers and drinks another glass and a half of water before the jab of a cramp strikes through her. It leaves her stomach feeling hot and achy, which she had learned in the past few days meant that the harsher cramps would soon be following.

 

“Do you have any food allergies or anything like that? Any kind of things that make you gag?” Ben asked, staring into his fridge.  

 

She let out a laugh. Real mature, Rey. “Nope.”

 

He sat out all kinds of food out for her to pick at. Sliced green bell peppers, blueberries, sliced deli meats, and cheese – she almost teared up when he handed her a sports drink.

 

She ate all of it. Not to please him, though he did look very pleased, but because once she started eating, she couldn’t stop. He left her in the kitchen to eat while he moved around the house to do whatever he needed to do. She got halfway through a box of Life cereal when a sharp cramp caused her to double over in pain.

 

_**GO FIND ALPHA! WE DON’T HAVE TO SUFFER THROUGH THIS ANYMORE, HE IS RIGHT FUCKING THERE!** _

__

Ignoring the shrill voice in the back of her head, she sat the box of cereal down and asked as calmly as she could manage, “Ben, where is your shower?”

 

It was the perfect plan. She could hide in the shower and avoid saying or doing anything weird around Ben, and she could clean up, Jill-off in the shower, wash the evidence away and move on with this hectic day!

 

When he came around the corner, she was slightly caught off guard at the level of desire that she found staring down at her.  He was only out of the room for a few seconds, what changed? Why did her body have to betray her by getting tingly and more slick? Being aroused was just as awkward as it was hot.

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I’m finding it very difficult not to touch you.”

 

Jesus. “You can touch me, -”

 

“I won’t have enough control to stop.”

 

_**PLEASE NEVER STOP! TOUCH US UNTIL YOUR HANDS FALL OFF!** _

__

“What do you want to do, Ben?” She meant to ask what does he want to do about their situation. He was clear about not wanting to chance getting her pregnant, which she wished wasn’t even an issue at this point but, then again the whole point of this biology tic was ultimately for creation so there wasn’t much she could do about it right now.

 

“I want to bend you over my kitchen table and fuck you from behind while you make those cute little noises you make while eating.”

 

“Oh.” She really couldn’t say anything else, she just stared up at him wide-eyed and frozen. She hadn’t realized she was making any noise when she ate. Where did her confidence from the car go? _Why did he look so much taller all of a sudden?_

 

“I want to make your pain go away. I want to hold you, cover you in my scent and keep you safe in my bed,” He had watery eyes and Rey smelt the metallic smell of his fear in the air, “I want to be sure that you are safe because I couldn’t live another moment like I did in the last two days.”

 

“I feel like I caused a dramatic mess.”

 

“You did nothing wrong.”

 

“You keep saying that, but I think that I could have don-”

 

“You said you had no idea that you were going to present, correct?” He cut her off, something they loved to do to each other, she was learning.

 

She bit her cheek and narrowed her eyes at him. She didn’t want to argue with him, she wanted to get back to dirty talks of fucking, but she could tell that he had something brewing in that complicated alpha brain of his and she knew he needed to let it out, so she gave in.

 

“Not a clue. It didn’t even seem like a possibility. But, I shouldn’t have gone to work when I was clearly sick, that was a food safety violati-”

 

“I was so close to reaching you before you ran off,” He admitted from the entryway to his bare but very clean kitchen, “That morning when you were setting up the catering. If I had just been a little faster-”

 

“Wait, what-”

 

“- I could have gotten to you and explained what was happening. Protected you. Got you to safety and been able to take care of you sooner. There probably was a window of thirty seconds between you fleeing from your manager’s car to me arriving at building D.”

 

Rey blinked as she let all of his words absorb into her brain. He was there? At the –

 

“Why? Why would you have been so close?”

 

“Rey, I work for the First Order. And I should be upfront and tell you that it’s not for the plant in Crait. I live and work in Coruscant. I am just here overseeing productivity and other things for the CEO of the company for a few weeks.”

 

She didn’t know why she found this news so shocking, “I – I wish I would have asked more direct questions over text.”

 

“I wasn’t being very forthcoming with my answers,” Ben looked down at her sadly, “I wasn’t sure how close I should to get to you, but also I couldn’t stop texting you either.”

 

“The night I went clubbing I was being so obnoxious.”

 

“I thought you were adorable. Did you really think it was hot to think about me ironing my shirts?”

 

She was standing in his kitchen barefoot and naked, wrapped up in only a thin blanket that was practically a sheet, but she was more embarrassed from the mention of a throwaway text she sent to him days earlier than her state of undress.

 

The desire was still in his eyes as he watched her turn pink from his words, “Good girls answer questions, Rey.”

 

That voice. She will probably always go weak when he spoke to her in _that_ tone.

 

“Yes. I love your arms. I couldn’t stop staring at them when we were at the gas station. I imagined what they would look like while you ran the hot iron over your shirts, taking your time to press out every crease and imperfection. I wondered how your muscles would tense and relax.”

 

He let out a hiss and for a moment she thought he would cross the room. She could tell by his expression he was overly satisfied with her reply, even if she felt foolish admitting all of it, but he still remained in the doorway with his dark gaze fixated on her face. 

 

“What else have you imagined?”

 

“I thought of you, a lot,” Her breath was shallow and her heart raced in her chest, “Explicitly, in the last two days particularly.”

 

They stared at each other and the room felt thick. It was so tense and Rey wasn’t sure which way the arrow was going to point.

 

“Rey, there are so many reasons why we shouldn’t.”

 

“Okay.” She wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. It wasn’t like she was crossing the room to claw at him. Even as she felt the pressure of another cramp slice through her. She wanted it, but wouldn’t force it, “The shower?”

 

Ben showed her to his bathroom and started running water for her. Before he left her, he looked at her with tormented eyes. He wanted to stay.

 

She might have wanted that too.

 

But he didn’t. He quietly shut the door, leaving her to drop her blanket on the floor and climb into the shower alone.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Two hours. She spent almost two hours in the shower. Once she was able to get clean, she had to finally take care of all her backed up tension. She really hoped Ben didn’t mind that she mutilated her pussy for forty minutes straight in his shower, but she was certain he probably expected it, he kinda edged her, after all. Either way, the deed was done and she was ready for a nap.

 

It felt heavenly to wash away all of the sweat and grime off her skin. Having a running shower in her home was a luxury that she couldn’t wait to build up to in the future.

 

When she exited the shower, she noticed her blanket was gone. There was a thick, black towel and a nicely folded stack of clothes for her to pick from. She quickly dried off and slipped on a lengthy tank-top that looked like a nightgown over her body.

 

She was wearing his clothes, and she was wearing his shampoo and soap.

 

Fuck. She was getting wet again and it was a darn shame because she just dried off.

 

Doing what she could to ignore the smells and feelings swirling in her nose and heart, she hung the towel up to dry over the shower and stepped out into Ben’s apartment.

 

There was no tour or anything when they arrived so she bumbled her way through the hallway in search of him. It probably would have been easier if his scent wasn’t everywhere. It felt like it was stronger behind one of the doors so she gently pushed it open to look and see if he was in there.

 

He wasn’t. It looked like an office of sorts. There were a few books on a desk, and there was a laptop open. Like most of the house, the room was bare and lacked any personal touches. It was for efficiency, not homeliness.

 

This wasn’t his real home, after all.

 

She really didn’t know a lot about Ben. Either way, he wasn’t in the room so she should probably just stop walking deeper inside and she should definitely not look over the stuff on his desk –

 

Besides his laptop, was a very familiar looking piece of receipt paper. Familiar in the sense that it had her handwriting on it. It was her resignation note. He… must have kept it? Rey couldn’t stop staring as she shifted her focus over to the other receipts beside her note. They were from his takeout orders. The two she made.

 

The light of his laptop brightened when she leaned to close to the touch screen. She knew that if she looked at his computer she would be straight up snooping so she tried her best to look away and walk out of the room.

 

But the flash of the word RESTRAINT caught her eyes and she looked over to the screen page instantly.

 

There were three tabs up. The main page that was up was a Reddit thread, discussing how to ask a partner or potential partner if they are on contraception in the right way. Another thread that was open was a google search on how to help an omega through their heat, and any advice that fellow omegas would have for an alpha who wanted to help.

 

The third tab was a dated Live Journal entry that was titled, It Can’t Be True, I Can’t Have A True Mate!

 

The article went on to say to be HONEST and use RESTRAINT when talking to the person that you suspect could be your true mate. Rey doesn’t finish reading it and snunk out of the room without touching a thing.

 

What?

 

Needing to process, she slips back into the bathroom and closed the door.

 

Does Ben think they could be true mates?

 

That’s… a lot. It would explain why he was so freaked out, in a way. Rey really needed to brush up on her ABO facts. It wasn’t an excuse but since she never presented, she never really listened to much about the dynamic differences and all that. She felt like she was underprepared for all of this.

 

She catches her reflection in the mirror just as she is about to go find Ben, and it is then that she notices the raised skin around the crook of her neck. She had scent glands now. Scent glands that would let other alphas and omegas know how she was feeling regardless of how cool she could keep her face. Scent glands that would let strangers know when she was aroused, even if she didn’t want them to know. With Ben, it wasn’t so bad, but she could imagine the worst case scenarios that could happen in the future.

 

And she had a mating gland now too. One chomp and –

 

She doesn’t have to wander too far to find Ben. He smells her distress and sits down the fabric that he was holding in his hands and turns to her, “What –”

 

“I don’t want to be an Omega!” Fuck, her eyes were filling with tears, “I’m not delicate, or obedient! I’m not some compliant, future housewife that caterwaulers into the night for someone to knot her because some crazy voice in my head says we need it! I don’t want to have heats or lose my traveling rights – _I’m not yelling at you by the way, I’m just so frustrated!_ I accepted being a Beta! I already have so much to deal with just trying to survive. I feel like I am being a selfish brat, but I don’t want this! I don’t want to give up control of my rights, and my body-” The tears were full on streaming now. She hated crying. She hated getting emotional. She hated feeling weak.

 

She shut her mouth but her tears kept falling. Ben opened the dryer with wide eyes but said nothing as he pulled out what Rey realized was her blankets.

 

“You w-washed them?”

 

“I hope that is okay.” He mumbled, “They were pretty… damp.”

 

“Wow. Thanks,” She sniffed, “This is all a lot. Thank you for listening.”

 

He nodded his head as he placed all of her blankets into a basket. “Where do you want to sleep?”

 

She sucked in a breath and held it for a moment. He watched her and waited for her to make a decision.

 

“Where am I allowed to sleep?”

 

“Where does your Omega want you to sleep?”

 

_**Alphas room! Let’s sleep in alphas room!** _

 

“The couch is fine.”

 

Ben frowned. “Are you sure-”

 

“Of course not! I want to sleep next to you. But I don’t want to seem needy!” Wow. Subtle.

 

“It’s nice to feel needed,” Ben shrugged as he walked past her with the basket full of blankets.

 

She followed him to the kitchen where they ate some more. Ben took another blocker and in mid-bite of a cucumber, Rey couldn’t stop from asking, “What does that do to your body?”

 

“Stops me from being able to scent you fully. Stops my rut from being triggered. Keeps my inner Alpha subdued.”

 

“From being cranky and demanding?”

 

“Yes. Eat your cucumber.”

 

She snorted but did as he said. It had good cronch.

 

Once the food they didn’t finish got put away, Ben grabbed the basket and lead Rey to his bedroom. The room was about ten degrees cooler than the rest of the house and had blackout curtains in place to block out the sun.

 

It smelled like him in the worst, and best way.

 

Rey had to hold herself up in the doorway. Each inhale she took through her nose went directly to her cunt. After all the attention it had gotten from her in the last few days, it should just take a moment and _keep it cool_.

 

“What are you thinking, Omega?” Ben murmured into her ear.

 

She shivered and felt the wave of goosebumps cover her arms and down her neck. Her nipples were affected by the colder room and she felt a blush creep over her cheeks, “Don’t call me that.”

 

Reaching down into the basket, she pulled out all of her fresh scented blankets and tossed them onto his bed. Once she started moving the blankest around the bed she couldn’t stop. He didn’t ask her to rearrange his things, but she takes it upon herself to do it. When she is finished with her small project, she looks up at him expectantly.

 

She just doesn’t know why?

 

“It’s beautiful. Looks very soft, warm and safe,” Ben congratulates her as his eyes roam down her exposed legs, “A perfect nest.”

 

Nest?

 

_**ALPHA APPROVES OF OUR NEST! DRAG HIM OVER AND LET HIM FILL US UP WITH PUPS!** _

 

Her gland on her neck was throbbing. Without thinking about it she reached up and scratched around it to try and relieve some of tightness.  

 

“Rey, even with the blockers, I’m –” He bounced back and forth between being demanding and being vulnerable. She kinda loved it. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

 

“What?”

 

“In my bed. In the sweet little nest you’ve made. Show me how you touch yourself.”

 

She wanted to laugh but she couldn’t. Now when he was staring at her so deeply. It wasn’t a demand, and she knew that she could refuse if she wanted to, but the look he was giving her gave her power and all her shame got beaten down.

 

She had never done anything like this in front of another person before. He didn’t need to know that, but it still made the event feel more electric. Even if she had no experience with this, she just did what felt right, and what he responded well to.  

 

She wanted to move fast and get right to it but she felt like Ben was a slow-burn type of guy so she tried to slow her pace down as she crawled up into his bed. She could feel the hem of the shirt getting closer to the edge of her hips and was glad to have the freedom to not have to worry about it riding up anymore.

 

He hissed in a pained breath of air when it finally slipped up, exposing her ass cheeks.

 

Okay, so this was really happening. She didn’t want to laugh out of nervousness or say something to ruin the mood, but she felt like it was just him watching her as her overactive brain took charge.

 

_**SHOW HIM YOUR TITS! FLASH HIM YOUR BITS! TRAP HIM SO GOOD HE DOESN’T REALIZE THAT IT’S A TRAP!** _

__

It would also be better without the backseat driver.

 

When she made it to the middle of his king-sized bed, she rolled her body over so she was on her back with her legs sprawled out in front of her.

 

Might as well give him a good view.

 

She only had to arch her back and stretch a little bit for the shirt to rise high enough to expose herself to him.

 

He looked like a wild animal. Part of her was hoping that his gallant morals crumbled away and he changed his mind about fucking her, and they could deal with the consequences later.  

 

The other part was quiet for the moment.

 

“I touched myself, the night after you called the store to complain about an _obscene scent_ attached to your order.”

 

His throat bobbed as he swallowed, keeping his eyes focused on her hand that was edging down her tummy and to her swollen clit.

 

“I was annoyed that I was so turned on by a mouthy customer.”

 

His eyes snapped up at her smirking expression, before darting back to her hand, “ _I_ was the mouthy one?” He mumbled.

 

Rey hummed her agreement back to him as she reached the curl of hair surrounding her slit.

 

“Yes, calling the store, acting like you deserved to get what you wanted just because you raised your voice about it,” She dipped a finger around her entrance, just to show off how wet she was to him, “Spoiled and mouthy.”

 

Wherever this was all coming from, it was new to her. But she didn’t want to stop. She couldn’t stop. Not when he looked like he was about to lose his god damn mind.

 

Moving her fingers up, she began to roll her clit. She had been doing this on repeat for days and this was the first time she had tried to take it slow. She wasn’t good at moving slow.

 

“You sounded so bossy on the phone. Like you know how to get what you want. What do you want, _Kylo_? Do you want to take a medicine that makes it easier to not want to touch me, or do you want to touch me?” More pressure and she is already getting so close, “I don’t think you do.”

 

He growled and it sounded deep, dark and possessing.

 

“Why would you want to touch a bumpkin like me when you can have your pick of anybody you want in Coruscant?” She raised her knees up as she gave him a more angled view as her hips bucked.

 

His hands were on her legs instantaneously, holding them up so he could watch as she rubbed her overused bud in her hand. She was panting and watching as he struggled between wanting to watch her handy work or her face.

 

Just as she was ready to climax, he looked her so deeply into her eyes and admits, “I went into Rut just from your beta scent being on a receipt.”

 

And with that, she tipped over. He never looked away as she fell apart. Slick coated her blankets and his bed as she bit her lip and squirmed from the aftershocks of coming from his confession.

 

After her body relaxes and her mind settles, she looks at him with surprise as he continues to hold her legs up.

 

“Really?”

 

“It was my first triggered rut since I was in high school. At the time it made no sense. I couldn’t pick up that you were close to presenting. You smelled beta so your scent shouldn’t have called out to me, or to my alpha.” His expression was hard and meaningful.

 

“But it did?”

 

He sighed as he released her legs and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, “But it did.”

 

When he kissed her mating gland, she felt her eyes fill up. She was confused. She wanted him. She wanted a lot of things suddenly, and wanting things was never easy.

 

So many questions, but now wasn’t the time.

 

“Can you sleep next to me?” She asked, feeling disappointed that he took a blocker and she couldn’t get the same show in return.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good-”

 

“Please, Ben. I don’t want to be alone.”

 

He looked at her and maybe part of him knew that she wasn’t used to asking for things from other people, but there was a sadness in his eyes that she was familiar with that told her that he understood how she felt.

 

“You’re not alone.”

 

This man before her was complicated and trouble. She was barely beginning to understand him and know him but sometimes you can see a someone’s soul before you know their story, and she wanted to focus on that before she made all of her decisions.

 

“Neither are you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 170 Days until the Grand Opening!


	9. OUTAGE! Currently Out Of Lettuce!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She jumps to conclusions and he is misunderstood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY TACO TUESDAY!!!!! 
> 
> It's already August whaaaaaaaaaaaaat???! Can't wait for the SW goodies we get from D23!! 
> 
> Also, I finished my first watch through of tHE Clone Wars series AND YOU GUYS, I HAVE FEELINGS ABOUT IT! The Clones, Anakin and Ahsoka, The ZILLO BEAST! Now I'm starting Rebels and I'm not gonna lie, I'm a sucker for the SW feels. I'M GONNA SUFFER BUT I'M GONNA BE HAPPY ABOUT IT! 
> 
> NOTES! I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY FOR A YEAR!!! UGH, that is too long! So much has changed in a year with the story and my interest and it's just all been a little crazy. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this crack XD
> 
> ... Sorry about this chapter... Really sorry. Had to happen... Have some angsty avocados you filthy animals! 
> 
> (Hands you actual garbage that I wrote this chapter on, your welcome!)

Rey’s eyes snapped open, waking in a panic when she realized she wasn’t in her bed but in an unfamiliar place.

 

It was dark and she was pressed up against a wall and everything everywhere was hot. Overwhelmed, she tried to move but realized _she couldn’t_. Her torso was held tight by… by what?

 

“Go back to sleep, Omega,” A low voice warned into her hair.

 

“– Ben?”

 

“Hm?” The sleeping giant mumbled as he let out a sigh.

 

Rey didn’t say anything else. Ben fell back asleep as she took slow even breathes through her nose, letting his scent ground her.

 

She was fine. She was safe.

 

Once calm, she let herself relax back into his bare chest and fell asleep.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Her omega was in overdrive when she woke up again.

 

_**How will our alpha feel when he is knotted inside us? Let’s not wait any longer! WE NEED IT! HE WILL BE A PERFECT MATE! THOSE LEGS, HIS CHEST, THOSE THIGHS, – HE IS A WHOLE CHICKEN DINNER WITH TWO SIDES AND THE BISCUIT!** _

__

Sweat layered her skin causing her to throw off the blanket she was wrapped up in. A few pats around the bed and she found it to be empty.  

 

Tears welled up in her eyes.

 

She was tired of this. She didn’t want to be in heat anymore. She wanted the real world to resume. She needed the hot, unfulfilled ache from her groin to go away.

 

Even with the absence of Ben, his scent lingered. Rey pushed her face into one of his pillows and started taking care of her painful arousal without a second thought.

 

She slid her hand underneath the waistband of the shorts that Ben had insisted she'd wear to bed and started rubbing the spot that hurt worst.

 

How many times had he done the same, she wondered? She pictured him wearing the shorts and sliding his beautiful hand down his tight, fit body. His hand would disappear from view and create an even larger bulge under the fabric as he reached for his stiff erection. How tight would he grab it? Maybe he was rough with himself, or maybe, he enjoyed to be gentle.

 

Rey came at the thought.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

The third time she woke up, her main focus was her thirst. It was hard to pull herself away from the comfort of Ben’s bed but slowly she made her way out of his room and down the hall to the restroom where she took several drinks from the faucet.

 

When she returned to the hallway, she could hear a scraping sound as if someone was… cooking?

 

Rey followed the dark hallway that led to the kitchen and found Ben, wearing a pair of gray sweat pants, and a _D.A.R.E. To Resist Drugs and Violence_ tank-top. His scent was stronger than ever. Perhaps his blockers wore off? Either way, he looked and smelled delicious.

 

Her stomach growled quietly, alerting Ben of her presence. His focused expression turned menacing as he started hulking toward her with an intense gaze, “You should be _in the nest._ ”

 

Rey took a step back, her omega agreeing with Ben in the back of her mind, “I – I should?”

 

Ben wasn’t gentle with her when he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder like a caveman.

 

“ _What are you doing_?” Her outburst had no real anger to it. In fact, one would say her tone exhibited a flourish of girlish delight.

 

Ben didn’t reply as he carried her back to his room and dumped her onto his bed, his eyes looking almost feral as he held eye contact with her for a long, insufferable moment.

 

Her omega preened at the attention.

__

“Well, you have me where you want me. Now what?”

 

Rey knew that she shouldn’t bait him. Knew, but didn’t acknowledge. How could she focus on anything other than the intense glare Ben was giving her, or the continuous wetness that gathered in-between her legs?

__

A threatening rumble came from deep within Ben’s chest, “Careful, Omega. You’re playing a dangerous game.”

 

Rey licked her lips, unable to keep her attraction to him at this moment contained, “I’ve told you _not_ to call me that.”

 

A flicker of awareness crossed Ben’s dark expression, and his face softened.

 

“What were you looking for?” he turned his head from her, rolling his neck, “What did you need? I’ll get it for you, but right now I need you to stay here – ah, please. Your scent is at its strongest right now and I–”

 

“I needed you.”

 

Ben snapped his eyes shut and exhaled a deep breath through his nose. He looked like he was in pain but his scent told another story. It was richer than before, informing Rey that he was very aroused.

 

Rey took a sharp inhale as a dreadful cramp seized her body. She turned from Ben to try and hide her pain from him, but he wasn’t having any of that.

 

Ben pulled her body up to him, positioning her back against his chest. He held her close as he whispered in her ear, “I’m here.”

 

The omega inside her was sobbing. It was honestly quite ridiculous. Rey was comforted by the gesture of him trying to soothe her. The situation didn’t have to be ruined by the beast in her brain that was desperate to be mounted.

 

The pain was almost down to a numbing ache when she finally felt _it_ , against her thigh. She could barely form a thought about her discovery before Ben buried his face in the crook of her neck.

 

She melted and sighed.

 

“Tell me to stop,” Ben mumbled onto the skin around her gland, as his hands reached for her hips and curved around her waist, “Say it.”

 

“I need you,” She moaned and pressed into his body more, “Please, Ben – _touch me_.”

 

His movements were frantic and a little rough and she _loved it_. He grinded against her and scraped his teeth up her neck.

 

Rey cried out in shock and pleasure as she pressed up against him. The omega within was shouting for _more_! Her eyes fluttered shut and she let herself get lost in him and letting him explore her body with his hands as he rutted between her legs where the shorts she was wearing were soaked through.

 

This was really happening. In a few short moments, all the hesitation and caution was gone and Rey was thankful. She babbled her thanks to him as he slid himself against her, making sure to tell him how well he was taking care of her and how good he felt.   

 

His lips crashed down on her gland and he began to suck and lick it as he thrust faster against her, pleased with all the pretty words she spoke to him.

 

She actually screamed when she orgasmed, and not in a cute or sultry way. It sounded more like a battle cry. Fierce and satisfied as she contracted around nothing while he snapped his hips faster like a man possessed. Near the end of her blissed-out state of mind that would hopefully keep her body satisfied for a while, she felt him twitch against her.

 

“– Oo fu –” He groaned into her neck and she grinned wildly as he came in his sweats. This was the hottest thing that had officially ever happened to her. Even as he held onto her and shook, she could still feel him twitching and she couldn’t wait to find out how it would feel when he did it inside of her.

 

He thrust slowly against her a few more times as he repeatedly said “ _Fuck,_ ” in awe.

 

Once their heartrates calmed down and their breathing regulated, Rey turned herself in his hold and kissed the side of his nose.

 

Ben sighed and kissed her forehead. They were both momentarily sated.    

 

A timer from outside the bedroom started going off. Ben chuckled and whispered, “Food is ready.”

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Ben insisted Rey stay in his bed so he brought the food to her. Somehow, he managed to convince her to allow him the privilege of feeding her even though she thought it was unnecessary.

 

“Rey, just trust me,” He said, “It’s an Alpha thing.”

 

She scrunched her nose at him but kept her words to herself and waited patiently for him to spoon-feed her the food he made. She knew she was in trouble after the first bite. He was a phenomenal cook and she let him know with every pleasing sound she made as he fed her.

 

The sun was beginning to rise just as they finished up their meal. It was the first time Rey felt peaceful in the last few days.

 

It didn’t last long. A fresh wave of cramps rolled in and Ben decided Rey should take another two-hour shower. She didn’t miss the fact that his scent had dulled again meaning he must have taken more blockers but she didn’t mention it and instead prepared to leave the bed so she could bathe.

 

Three steps were taken before Ben started growling and blocked her path from exiting the room.

 

“– You’re the one who said –”

 

“I know what I said,” He whined in a bratty way, not letting his alpha win this fight, “Okay, go.”

 

Walking around him she exited his room, and he didn’t follow. A mischievous plan hatched in her brain and she reached down and pulled her scented and sweaty top off that he loaned her and dropped it in the hallway on her way to the bathroom. When she got closes to the door, she let her saturated shorts hit the floor before she stepped inside.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Dressing in the remaining clothes that Ben left out for her the night before, Rey emerged from the bathroom a long while later to a clear hallway. Seemed like he found her presents.

 

She was planning on returning to Ben’s bed but took a detour when she heard a familiar ringing.

 

Following the sound, Rey found herself back in Ben’s office and located the source of the ringing to be coming from her cellphone.

 

The caller id listed the number as unknown but that really didn’t matter to Rey, _she still had a phone!_ That bastard was expensive and she didn’t want to have to replace it. Well, at least that was one less thing to worry about.

 

She unlocked the screen and noticed that she had a large number of notifications alerting her of multiple missed calls and unread text.

 

A guilty feeling rested in her stomach. She didn’t have the heart to check them at the moment so instead, she unplugged the device from the charger and exited the room.

 

When she returned to Ben’s room, she noticed the smell had changed. It was more Ben, but the scent was pungent and brisk. It was consuming. She let herself fall into his bed that was a mess of blankets and smells and fell asleep almost as soon as her body hit the mattress.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

She woke up at sundown and realized two things. One, the room actually felt cold, and two, her mind felt clear, like she had just woken up from a very, very long dream.

 

It was finally over.

 

A tear rolled down her cheek and fell into her ear as she stared up at the ceiling and processed everything. She was feeling so much at once. The relief was strong, and so was her confusion about Ben. Now that it was over, what did that mean for him? Would he still want to text her once he moved back to Coruscant?

 

The thought was leading her down a path she didn’t want to follow and it led to the inevitability that Ben was going to leave. This wasn’t his home. Wasn’t where he belonged.

 

There were other important things to worry about that was in her control, like getting back to work and registering as an omega but all she could think about was… Ben.

 

After enough time had passed, she put on her brave face and went out of the room to search for him.

 

“Ben?” She called his name out, but the house felt too still. Surely he didn’t leave, right? Rey poked her head into a few of the rooms but never found him.

 

A dark feeling was sinking into Rey and she tried to brush it off, refusing to slip into the panic of being left behind. Returning to Ben’s room she reached for her phone and tried to call him.

 

Straight to voice mail.

 

Rationalizing the situation, she tried to calm down and distract herself but it was hard to relax in a home that you feel unfamiliar in while your host was M.I.A.

 

This went on for almost two more hours before Rey heard the soft slam of the front door, and she was instantly furious. Maybe her reaction was a tad bit irrational, but she had a backup of emotions that she had been sorting through and his disappearance brought back old feelings that she thought she was over.

 

Apparently not.

 

He found her standing in his room, letting her fury spread through the room like an essential oil diffuser.

 

“Rey, what happened?” His voice was so full of concern that her anger _almost_ washed away.

 

“You tell me, you’re the one who left!” She spat, feeling ashamed at how vulnerable she sounded, “You’ve been gone for hours and didn’t respond to any of my calls. I was – _well it doesn’t matter now does it_? I don’t know if you can tell but my heat has ended so you don’t need to feel like you have to do your alpha job to protect me anymore or _whatever it is you think you needed to do_!”

 

Ben looked hurt before his face fell into a mask. “It’s natural for you to feel aggressive and defensive after your heat ends –”

 

“Don’t you fucking tell me how this all works,” Rey’s tone turned icy, “Don’t you fuckin –”

 

“Omega, calm down and let me explain –”

 

“ _I have asked you MULTIPLE TIMES not to call me that!_ ” Rey roared, “And no, I don’t want to hear your explanation. I want you to take me to my bike so I can go home!”

 

Ben’s expression twisted into one of fierce seriousness, “No.”

 

“What do you mean, _no_?”

 

“Rey, there are other options for you if you don’t want to stay here, but you can’t be thinking about going back to - Please, Rey… you must realize that place is in unlivable conditions.”

 

Rey held her breath and narrowed her eyes at the stranger who stood before her and all she could think was _how dare he_?

 

Steeling herself, she reached for her phone, opened her contacts and hit send.

 

The phone rang twice before Rose answered.

 

“Rey! It’s so good to hear from you, how are you doing?”

 

Without breaking eye contact with Ben, Rey stated, “I need you to come pick me up, please. I’ll text you my location.”

 

“Rey,” Ben stepped forward but she put her hand up in the stop motion, shutting him down.

 

“I’m putting my shoes on right now, give me five minutes,” Rose replied.

 

Rey hung up and stood as tall as she could before she walked around Ben and headed for his front door. Part of her was worried he would try and stop her, but he just hung his head sadly and she could smell the distress he was feeling as she passed him.

 

Ben didn’t reemerge from his room when Rose pulled up. Rey almost considered saying something before she left, but she was just so angry that she made her exit without hesitation. Before she opened the car door, she heard the unmistakable sound of shattering glass from within the house.

 

It was too much. She needed to get away even if she was worried. More sounds of destruction came from inside the house and Rey opened the door and got inside Rose’s SUV and broke down into a fit of sobs.

 

“Rey, are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

 

“No,” _Not in the way you think._ “Please, I just want to go home, Rose. Please take me home.”

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rose was a smart woman. She understood Rey needed some space even if she was worried. She promised Rey that she would be over to check on her after she had some time to herself to recuperate. Before she left Rey, she made sure to hand her a care package that Paige had put together for her.

 

Rey took the gift and made her way inside her home. The front door needed to be fixed still and most of her blankets were still at Ben’s place. The door she could do something about so she went to work on that first. She needed to fix something.

 

After the door was fixed and Rey let herself sit down, she idly browsed her phone. She pulled up her text chat with Ben and read over their text because she was a sucker for pain.  

 

**To My Crushtomer:**

_My body feels sore. My clothes feel constricting and the sun is too bright._

**From My Crushtomer:**

_What about your wrist and neck?_

**To My Crushtomer:**

_Swollen. Itchy but sensitive. Do you think maybe I got bit by something?_

_I’m taking the catering into the First Order now. I won’t be able to text you back for a while._

**From My Crushtomer:**

_Rey, answer your phone!_

_This is an emergency!_

_Whatever you do don’t go inside any of the First Order Buildings._

_REY PLEASE RESPOND!_

_Rey, if you are reading this, you have been missing for three hours. I don’t know what to do. I promise you I won’t stop searching for you until I know you are safe._

_Rey, It’s been six hours. How is it that your place of employment doesn’t know where you live? I’ve only known Poe for a few hours and I already feel like I could murder him. It doesn’t help that he has your scent on him…_

_Rey, it’s been almost twenty-four hours. Where ever you are, I hope you are safe. It is probably silly of me to be texting you while I have your phone but the thought of you being able to see these messages in the future makes me feel a little bit better. I know we don’t know each other really well but I can’t help but need to KNOW that you are safe._

_Rey, I’m on my way to your house. We finally found a lead after almost two days. Please be safe, sweetheart. I’ll be there soon._

_Rey, you just left my rental. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I should have seen this coming but I let my hopes blind me from the truth – I always hurt the ones I try to love. Goodbye, Rey._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 135 Days Until The Grand Opening!!!!


	10. Chips or a Drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She apologizes to everyone but the person she needs to say it to most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaaapppy taco Tuesday! Here I am, back again, on my bullshit. I'm tooo sleeepy to think of what to write in this chapters summery so .... enjoy, bye! Going to sleep now!!
> 
> Yes, I do make garbage and you can have it, really, I insist.

Rey was able to register as an omega and set up a doctor’s appointment three days after her heat ended.

 

The doctor assigned to Rey explained the basics of what to expect from her future heats and how she would continue to have them until she entered menopause later in life. Rey got started on her suppressants and birth control. All of her questions got answered and her doctor reassured Rey that even though late presenting was uncommon, Rey had got through the worst of it and now she could plan for the future without letting her newly discovered designation hold her back or take her by surprise again.

 

A follow-up appointment was set up to take place in three days’ time to check on how she responds to the new medications and to clear her to return to work.

 

On the second day of her being on her new medication, she picked up her phone and pulled open her contacts to ASSHOLE. She had zero contact with Ben in over five days and she was beginning to get antsy.

 

She would never admit it out loud, but she knew that her reaction to waking up in Ben’s apartment alone and how angry she got at him when he mentioned the conditions of her home was irrational and dramatic. At the moment she was so mad at him, but now she was beginning to worry about him but she wasn’t so sure she had any right to know how he was doing after the way she acted.

 

No. She has no right.

 

Rey put her phone down and walked away from it.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rose showed up and banged on Rey’s front door later that night with aggressive enthusiasm.

 

“Rey, open up! I’ve got breakfast!”

 

It took a few painfully slow moments, but eventually, Rey opened her front door and looked out to give Rose a questionable glance, “Breakfast? Rose, It’s nine p.m.”

 

Rose didn’t wait to be invited into the dark house and charged her way inside. “The future is now Rey. We live in a world that serves all-day breakfast.”

 

Rose didn’t really know where she was going, so she sat the bags of food down on counter that was only visible because of the dim light shining from Rey’s battery-powered lantern.

 

“Rose, what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I texted you that I was on my way, but you never received it so I assumed your phone was dead and I made the executive decision to head over anyway because I was worried about you, and the worse that could’ve happened is you’d kick me out.”

 

“Oh, yeah my phone is dead,” Rey sat the lantern down on the counter and pulled over two stools for them to sit on.

 

Rose sat down and divided the food up. She was still dressed in her Burrito Bar uniform so she must have headed over after she got off work. When she was finished setting up, Rose admitted, “I wasn’t sure what you liked so I got a little of everything.”

 

“You didn’t have to do this,” Rey whispered.

 

“No, I didn’t. But I wanted to. You don’t have to eat it. But you can if you want to.”

 

Rose left it at that and started to pick at the breakfast spread that was presented before them in individual styrofoam containers. A few bites in and Rey realized that she was very hungry and had forgotten to eat all day.

 

“You look like you haven’t slept much,” Rose commented as she poured syrup on her pancakes, “Is everything okay?”

 

“I’m not used to being away from the store for a long period of time,” Rey said between bites, “– I’m also not used to being in my house this much.”

 

“Do you want to crash at my place for the night?” Rose suggested, “A change of scenery might do you some good. You could also charge your phone.”

 

A shower would be nice, Rey also thought. “Sure, why not.”

 

“Alright. How about we have a jammies party, smoke some weed and watch garbage television?”

 

“Sounds wonderful,” Rey nodded her head.

 

So that was what they did.

 

They didn’t mention Ben once during the night. There was no talking about Rey’s heat or the trauma of the past few weeks. It was a calm night filled with relaxation and finding comfort in their growing friendship.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

The next morning, the day of her follow-up appointment, Rey woke up for the first time in over a week and didn’t feel absolutely devastated. She pulled up her messages with ASSHOLE and hesitated her finger over the keyboard, trying to think of what she could say to him.  _Are you well?_ Or she could say  _I want my blankets back._  The timeless but overused  _hey_  might be funny or she could adult up and start off with  _I’m sorry._

 

She chooses the coward’s path and talked herself out of it and got out of bed instead of sending Ben any messages at all.

 

Rose was already in the kitchen, digging into a rather large looking cake that was covered in orange and white frosting. When the tired but observant cake-gobbler noticed Rey’s surprised face, she finished choking down a large mouthful, giggled, and then explained, “Okay, so a week ago we all watched the new Descendants movie – long story short, during the whole movie they were eating a cake, so naturally afterward Kaydel  _demanded_  that we had to get a cake and it was really yummy, but now I have been trying to finish this cake off for over a week and I swear I can feel the tops of my feet jiggle.”

 

Rey snorted and shook her head at Rose.

 

“You want some?” Rose offered, holding out a second fork as an invitation.

 

Taking the fork with a toothy grin, Rey sat down next to Rose and stabbed her fork into the cake, “Thank you. How is Kaydel? How is everyone? I’ve been so out of touch.”

 

“Everyone understands. It’s okay to take it slow. Kaydel is doing great. She got her official promotion when she returned to the Ileenium store and of course, she is doing phenomenal. Paige officially moved out three days ago. She is eager to talk to you when you are up to it, but is also setting into her new life and adjusting.”

 

“I still need to thank her for the meals she made for me.”

 

Rose smiled as she scooted some icing around the piece of cake she was eyeing, “Paige knew that you didn’t have time to worry about eating because you probably had a thousand things on your mind.”

 

Rey nodded and brought the cake to her mouth. It was sweet. Too sweet for Rey. Didn’t stop her for reaching for a second bite.

 

“Let’s see what else, –oh yeah, Poe hired a guy named DJ. I can’t tell yet if he is gonna work out or not. Umm, I made a pass at Finn–”

 

Rey didn’t even wait to swallow the cake she was chewing before interrupting, “– You did?”

 

Rose smirked and scooped up the icing that she was playing with, “I did. First time I’ve ever gone after an Alpha, too.”

 

Finn was an alpha? Rey never realized. Rey scraped her fork around the edge of the piece of cake she was working on and asked, “How did he react?”

 

“Well, he was a little stunned at first. I don’t think he was expecting me to up and kiss him as I did.”

 

“You  _kissed him!_ ” Rey gasped, “Rose, oh my god!”

 

“Come on,” Rose rolled her eyes, “Those lips. His sweet voice. Those eyes. I could stare at that man’s face all day. I was put under a spell, Rey. A spell that he cast with his sexy voice and edible looking mouth and I thought he felt the same.”

 

Rey got lost in Rose’s dreamy tone until her words sunk in.

 

“He didn’t?”

 

“No, he didn’t, but Finn is nothing but respectful. He told me how he felt and we agreed that no matter what, we will always be important in each other’s lives. I can see now what I was missing before when I had Finnvision. I can see where his heart-eyes are truly looking and I can now focus on what comes next for me.”

 

Rey stared at Rose for a moment. It might not have even been longer than a few seconds, but in that small frame of time, Rey realized just how strong Rose was. Rose had just moved to a new town, had to say goodbye to her sister, and opened her heart up to a new love – got rejected by him, and still had the strength to walk out of the situation with her head up high and full of hope for what comes next.

 

Rey wanted to feel like that.

 

“Well, anyway, what do you have going on today?” Rose threw her fork in the sink, abandoning the cake.

 

“I have my follow up appointment to find out if I can return to work at one.”

 

“Oh, perfect! Want me to take you? I needed to stop at the BB8 to check my schedule anyways so you can drop your paperwork off if you're cleared. Poe and Finn are both gonna be working and I bet they would love to see you.”

 

Rey smiled and nodded her head.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Her appointment went smoothly. Her scent was properly suppressed and she responded well to her new medications and was approved to return to work.

 

When Rose pulled up to the store, Rey felt like she was returning to something she had been away from for so long, that it almost felt foreign to her. She had spent so much time in this store in the past two years, and it was easy to forget that there was life outside of burritos and tacos. Returning felt bittersweet.

 

But oh, when she walked in, and the smell of the food hit her, she realized just how much she missed it.

 

“Rey!” Finn shouted from where he was standing by the grill, “Welcome back, peanut!”

 

Poe dashed out from the back, saw the girls, and swooped over to embrace Rey in a quick hug. “Rey, it’s so great to see you.”

 

The lobby was moderately full so Rey and Poe headed back to the back office. Rey handed all her updated paperwork and her doctor note saying she was cleared to work. Poe took the finely stacked papers and tossed them on his desk with finesse.

 

“Before we get into work stuff, there is something I really need to get off my chest.”

 

Rey looked over her manager’s expression and could tell that he had been waiting to talk to her. Remembering the last time she’d seen him, she was overfilled with guilt. “Me too. Poe, I owe you the biggest apology.”

 

“Wha – in what world do you think that you are the one that needs to apologize?” Poe shook his head. “Rey, I should have never left your side when shit went down at the First Order. I read the situation all wrong and I failed you as your manager and your friend.”

 

“Poe, I don’t feel that way. Please don’t think like that.” Rey tried her best to reassure him, “The whole situation was fucked from the start. Honestly, you should fire me for coming into work when I clearly had a fever.”

 

“That’s another thing,” Poe looked at her sincerely, “I was more focused on the catering than the fact that my employee was sick. That isn’t the leader I want to be. Rey, I am so sorry.”

 

“I guess we both have to accept we’ve made some mistakes. How did it all resolve? With the catering, I mean. The store didn’t get into any trouble, did it?”

 

“Ben didn’t tell you?” Poe cocked his head at her, “I figured he would have told you, ah sorry, not my business. But, uh yeah. Ben made sure the catering was still paid for and no charges were pressed on the company or us. He personally compensated the workers who got injured. Although, the security guard, the one that, oh, you know, you knocked his teeth out,” Poe grinned proudly at her as she turned red, “Ben took care of his dental payments but sent him on unpaid leave. I think that guy got off lucky because we saw the footage of him grabbing you. Ben was furious seeing the guard go after you, but was very proud of the way you defended yourself.”

 

Her omega perked up at that. Rey had to beat the feeling down.

 

“Why would Ben have taken care of all that stuff?”

 

“Uh, sweetie, didn’t he tell you that he is the Acting CEO of the First Order?”

 

No. She didn’t really know much about the hierarchy of companies but she’s figured Ben had an important job. He had told her he was doing work for the CEO, not that he was one.  

 

“Regardless of what happened to the store, all we cared about was that you were safe. Everything worked out for the most part and now we get to move forward.”

 

Rey let the information sink in as they went through the paperwork process. Poe gave her the schedule for the upcoming week and admitted he made two just in case she couldn’t come back and was glad she was.

 

Rose knocked on the door and asked Poe if she could discuss her schedule with him really quick. Rey excused herself from the office to give them some privacy.

 

“Hey, peanut, how you feeling?” Finn called out to her from the grill when she wandered out to the kitchen.

 

“Ready to get back to work.” Rey smiled as she watched Finn cut the nerf steak quickly. “Wow. You’ve gotten even better with your knife skills.”

 

“I’ve had a lot of time to practice,” Finn boasted, “Rose and I have been filling in for your shifts and I’ve had some express training all over the store because of it. I know it was a bad situation, but It’s great to be part of a team that all pulls together when shit happens. My old job wasn’t like that.”

 

“I’m sorry things have been rough lately,” Rey leaned against the grill table, “And I’m glad you are happier here.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize. If this happened to Rose, you would have done the same thing.”

 

He sounded so sure when he said it, and Rey realized that he was a hundred percent right.   

 

“And you’re right. I am happier here. I never expected to find myself in food service but I love that we feed people good food, that we put love in it. I don’t know, it feels more like a family than a job here sometimes, ya know?”

 

Rey nodded her head and smiled.

 

“That’s probably why it was hard for us to work with Ben on finding you,” Finn chuckled as he weaved his knife through the steak, “We were protective of you.”

 

Rey flushed at Finn’s bold confession. “I can’t imagine what it was like.”

 

“The dude was in full Alpha mode, and it didn’t help the situation that Poe had your scent on him most of the first night and it was making him more and more aggressive. The second day was a little better tension wise, but by then, we were all just very worried. Poe even contacted Plutt, to find out if he had any idea where you lived.”

 

“He didn’t.” Rey shook her head.

 

“Yeah, Ben took the call from Poe and said some nasty things to Plutt about how he cared for his employees. I wanted to say something in regards to working at the First Order, but I was more focused on finding you. Seriously, you don’t have a place of address or emergency contact. It was a no-win situation. But it’s all over now and I’m just glad that you kept yourself safe.”

 

_But I didn’t._ She wanted to say.  _I wasn’t doing very good when Ben found me._

“Sorry, by the way, for not being there when everyone showed up. We all agreed that Ben would have lost his shit if another Alpha was present when he found you. I knew that Rose wouldn’t let Ben get away with anything, he is practically afraid of her and I find it hilarious.”

 

“Ben? Is afraid of Rose?”

 

“I know right? But Rose has that viper tongue and isn’t afraid to put someone in their place. She didn’t let Ben get away with being disrespectful just because he was worried about you. I think he even said ‘Yes ma’am’ to her at one point.” Finn shook with laughter.

 

Rey let out a weak giggle.

 

“How is Ben, by the way?” Finn asked.

 

Rey’s eyes widened in fear and she was unable to say anything. Finn got a fajita call and Rey used it as an excuse to leave Finn to his job.

 

Walking out of the kitchen and into the lobby, Rey noticed Teedo was sitting at the employee booth eating his meal.

 

Teedo felt her staring at him and gave her an annoyed wave.

 

Rey walked over and sat down across from him and said, “Hey.”

 

Teedo didn’t look up from his food and nodded to her in acknowledgment.

 

“Isn’t your last day this week?” Rey asked, crossing her arms and leaning back against the booth.

 

“Today.”

 

“Oh shit, sorry if I’m ruining your last free meal.”

 

Teedo shrugged. 

 

Rey couldn’t help but be thinking about Ben and all the new information she had gathered about him. But one thing was still bothering her and the only way she was going to get answers was to ask. 

 

“Why were you at my place that day? How did you get roped up in all that drama?”

 

Teedo looked up at her, rolled his eyes and finished chewing the bite of burrito he was working on. “Remember last winter, when your dumb bike had a flat and you paid me to give you a ride to and from work for a week until you could fix it? That is how I got involved with the band of misfits.”

 

Rey had forgotten about that. She ran over a busted beer bottle on the road and was out of a vehicle for almost eight days.

 

“I came into work, everyone was in a tizzy about you, Paige was crying and finally I asked what happened. I thought you died or something because of the way everyone was acting. I mentioned that I knew where you used to live, but didn’t know if you still lived there. You still did. That’s my part in all of that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Teedo grimaced, “Don’t get sentimental on me now, Rey. It’s my last day.”

 

A brief wave of affection passed through her and she couldn’t help herself but to lightly punch Teedo in the arm from across the table. He looked up at her, shook his head, smirked, and lightly punched her back.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

“You’ve been pretty quiet most of the ride home. Is everything okay?”

 

Rey looked up at Rose and noticed her friend's concerned expression. “Sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“I think, I made a mistake. With Ben.”

 

Rose’s voice was serious, “What do you mean?”

 

Rey sighed. She didn’t tell Rose any of the details of her heat and Rose had been respectful not to press it, but Rey need to talk about and she could tell that Rose wanted to know.

 

It all came out in a tumble once she started. She told Rose about how scared she was when she presented. How relieved she was when Ben showed up. She told Rose about how he started to get her off in the car but stopped when she got dizzy. She complained about how he was taking blockers like tic-tac’s and she didn’t like it. Brought up how he lost control once and it was the sexiest thing Rey ever experienced, and then he fed her breakfast. It was all grand until she woke up alone and out of her heat and she went off on him when he returned.

 

Tears started to pour out of Rey’s eyes. “My parents abandoned me when I was five, and I felt the same feeling I had then when I woke up and found him gone. I didn’t even wait to let him explain why he was gone. I jumped to my own conclusions before learning the truth. I was so afraid to lose him that I let him go.”

 

Rose pulled up to Rey’s trailer and parked the car as she comforted Rey through her breakdown, “This might not help, but I’m just glad he didn’t hurt you. I didn’t believe him when he told me that he was going to take blockers after getting you home. Glad to know that he is at least honest.”

 

Rey sniffed and looked at Rose feeling curious but confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“We told Ben to take blockers if he wanted to come with us to find you. He refused, saying he wouldn’t deny you the comfort of his scent when he found you. He promised me he would take them once he got you to his place.”

 

“He took them alright.”

 

“Rey, have you talked to him since you left?”

 

“No, I can’t decide what to say. I fucked everything up,” Rey began to cry some more.

 

“Well, Rey. Now you have to decide if you want to try and fix it, or let him go.” Rose put it bluntly. “You won’t be able to make and maintain relationships, romantic or platonic if you don’t learn to communicate with others and let them in.”

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Rey pulled out her phone, feeling anxious, “I was so mad at him when he told me that my trailer was in unlivable conditions.”

 

“He said that?” Rose gasped.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Well, at least someone said it.” Rose approved.

 

Wait, what?

 

“Um, what do you mean?” Rey narrowed her eyes.

 

Rose didn’t back down. “Rey, your house looks like a horror set. It’s really upsetting for several people to have found out that this,” She gestured toward Rey’s trailer, “- is what your living conditions have been.”

 

“I have everything I need.” Rey defended herself.

 

“No, you don’t. You don’t deserve to live like this. Nobody does.”

 

“I am a nobody,” Rey muttered.

 

“Rey!” Rose yelled, her sweet face turned red in anger. “I’m not trying to put down the fact that you have lived here for so long. I have nothing but mad respect for you for it. But now that I know, you better believe that I am gonna do what I can to try and help you out of this situation. I wanted to ask you to move in with me, but I wasn’t sure if you trusted me enough to live with me or would flat out be offended by the offer.”

 

“I wouldn’t want to burden you like that.”

 

“You’re burdening me by living here,” Rose replied stubbornly. “And I can only imagine how Mr. Pristine felt when he found you here. He probably wanted to burn the place down and build you a mansion over its ashes in some dramatic Alpha stunt way.”

 

“I don’t need a mansion.” Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“That isn’t the point. Alpha’s want to provide for their mates.”

 

“He isn’t my mate.”

 

“No, but that won’t stop a smitten Alpha from trying to do everything they can to make sure their object of interest has everything thing they need to be safe and happy. Ben might have overstepped but he did it for you, not himself.”

 

“I need to talk to him,” Rey growled, and looked at her phone. “But what if he doesn’t want to talk to me?”

 

“It’s probably better to find out than go back and forth about it.” Rose gently pushed.

 

“I – I want to see him.”

 

“Well, we know where he lives.”

 

“Should I just show up?”

 

“Rey, if you want to go see him, go. What is stopping you?”

 

Rey felt like her insides were twisting. She was afraid he would reject her. She was afraid she made him feel rejected when she left. She wasn’t sure how this was all going to end but she ended up on the back of her bike and flying down the road toward Crait, and toward Ben regardless.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

She sped most of the way. Rey was nervous as she pulled into his driveway and parked her bike. She didn’t even bother with removing her helmet before she ran up to the door and hit the doorbell.

 

A few moments passed before she tried knocking on the door while calling out, “Ben, can we talk, please?” A few more knocks and Rey started to notice that the lights were all off inside. Maybe he wasn’t home?

 

Rey placed her hand on the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Ben didn’t seem like the person to keep his door unlocked. Knowing she was probably breaking the law, Rey pulled open the door and let herself in.

 

Everything was wrong. The apartment was bare and worse, there was no smell of Ben to be found. Just the smell of new home and chemicals.

 

When she stepped outside, she finally noticed the FOR RENT sign in the front yard and it was all clear.

 

Ben wasn’t living there anymore.

 

He'd left.

 

BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8BB8

 

Rey ended up staying the night at Rose’s again. She changed Ben’s name in her phone to Ben Solo and started typing out all of her feelings to him. It quickly turned into a paragraph full of her feelings and how she wished she would have done things differently.

 

Right before falling asleep, she deleted the whole text instead of sending it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 107 days until the GRAND OPENING!!!!


End file.
